My Innocence
by Darkiliane
Summary: Un ange perdu, à la recherche de l'autre moitié de son âme, qui l'a abandonné. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, rien n'est plus pareil... C'est le début d'une aventure et d'une triste histoire d'amour. Darkfic, Slash. enfin reprise de l'histoire
1. Yugi songe

_**My Innocence**_

L'enfant ferma ses yeux de rubis.

Tant de bouleversements dans sa vie. Tant de souffrance en si peu de temps…

Oh, Yami… 

Tant de départs… De violence… De larmes…

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? 

C'était il y a quelques mois maintenant.

Yami, son jumeau, son ombre, avait retrouvé la mémoire et appris sa véritable identité. Il était Atemu, le pharaon maudit.

Cette découverte l'avait… bouleversé.

A compter de ce jour, il avait changé. Yugi n'aurait su dire exactement en quoi. Il était plus sombre, plus froid, il s'absentait souvent…

Pour finir par ne plus revenir.

Yami avait abandonné celui à qui il avait promis de toujours rester avec lui. Il était parti, sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi…

Quelques mois plus tard, Yugi avait commencé à avoir des nouvelles. Utilisant ses pouvoirs retrouvés, Atemu s'était créé un royaume, une dimension spéciale étroitement liée au Royaume des Ombres. Là, il avait rassemblé ou créé les sujets de son futur empire. Ses sbires se rendaient dans le monde de Yugi pour recruter des nouveaux partisans de leur maître. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait des magiciens et des prêtres, mais aussi nombre de gens jusqu'alors parfaitement ordinaires.

Atemu devenait de plus en plus puissant. Bientôt d'autres personnes s'étaient rendues dans son royaume, dans différents buts.

Il y avait eu d'abord Marek. A ce moment-là, il était malade et à demi-fou à cause d'un sort que lui avait lancé Atemu lors de leur dernière rencontre… Il était parti créer une forme de résistance à l'oppression de celui qui avait été Yami.

Isis avait suivi. Mais, contrairement à ce que tous avaient cru, elle n'avait pas rejoint son frère. Tous avaient été stupéfiés en apprenant… La trahison. Atemu avait accueilli avec joie une alliée aussi puissante.

Il était le Pharaon, elle était sa Reine. Ils s'étaient mariés symboliquement.

Et puis, Bakura avait disparu. Lui non plus n'avait pas rejoint Marek. Il rôdait quelque part, fier et indépendant, comme de plus en plus souvent les temps derniers… On disait qu'il était devenu une sorte de mercenaire, quelque chose comme un chasseur de primes. Nul ne savait dans quel camp il se trouvait ; cela dépendait sans doute de son humeur, de ses intérêts du moment, et de la puissance des différents clans.

Yugi et ses amis avaient commencé récemment à avoir des nouvelles de Marek. Il avait ses propres partisans, commençait à acquérir de plus en plus de puissance, et menait une guerre sans relâche contre les hommes d'Atemu. Yugi n'était pas certain qu'il désirait simplement abattre un tyran, du moins pas pour libérer son peuple. Peut-être voulait-il prendre le pouvoir sur ce nouveau royaume. Marek avait changé depuis quelques temps, lui aussi…

Yugi soupira. Cela ne lui faisait pas de bien de repenser à des souvenirs douloureux. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'ancien Yami. Des images du passé lui revenaient en tête, à tout moment de la journée, et à dire la vérité, il ne faisait rien pour les chasser. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'est pas bon de vivre ainsi dans le passé…

Comment son ami, son frère d'âme, avait-il pu ainsi… Disparaître ?


	2. Nouvelle inquiétante

Bah alors, j'ai pas de reviews? ca donne un peu l'impression d'écrire pour rien! J'ai vu que Magical Girl Kiki avait mis ma fic dans ses alerts, mais elle a pas laissé de commentaires! Au moins ça prouve que ce que j'écris plaît à quelqu'un. Merci!

Maintenant, je veux au moins 4 reviews avant de continuer!

J'ai changé la présentation, je passe des lignes, je trouve ça plus agréable à lire.

_**Chapitre 2: Nouvelle inquiétante**_

Le téléphone sonna. C'était Joey.

« Yugi ! Salut ! Ca fait un bail que tu sors pas. Ca te dirait de te changer les idées ? On va

acheter de nouvelles cartes en ville ?

Oh, Joey… Je suis fatigué… Je ne sais pas si…

Allons, mon pote ! Tu vas pas rester enfermé pendant des semaines, si ? En pleines vacances

d'été ! Pas question, tu vas venir, ça c'est moi qui te le dis.

Et si je refuse, tu vas me ligoter et me traîner dans toute la ville ?

J'en serais bien capable ! Yugi, je suis ton meilleur ami, alors ne crois pas que je vais te

laisser t'enfoncer dans la déprime comme ça ! Sors ou je te jure que je viens te chercher par la

peau du cou !

Yugi eut un léger rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait revu nombre de personnes chères à

son cœur. Les autres allaient finir par croire qu'il était parti, lui aussi… Il fixa un rendez-vous

à Joey qui parut réjoui, et parla encore un peu de choses et d'autres avant de raccrocher.

Pour sortir, il mit sa tenue de cuir, avec le collier du même matériau autour du cou. Cet

ensemble lui allait plutôt bien. Il plaisait à Yami aussi, et un jour Yugi l'avait mis pour un

rendez-vous entre son ami et Théa…

Non, il ne fallait pas penser à Yami.

Pourtant, il lui manquait tant… Après avoir vécu des mois aussi proche d'une personne,

partageant son corps et ses pensées, mêlant son âme à celle du prisonnier du puzzle, comment

supporter son absence ? Le départ de Yami avait causé une soudaine déchirure dans son cœur,

laissant un vide que rien ne pouvait combler, une souffrance permanente.

Le jeune garçon refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Depuis tout ce temps il cachait

sa peine aux autres, opposant au monde extérieur un masque d'indifférence. Nul ne savait

qu'il ne dormait plus, passant ses nuits à pleurer, étouffant dans les draps les hurlements qui

ne demandaient qu'à franchir ses lèvres.

S'obligeant à faire taire son âme, il partit retrouver Joey.

« Tu as vu, Yugi ? Elles sont super, celles-ci ! Elles viennent de sortir ! En les combinant aux

cartes que j'ai déjà, je vais faire un malheur ! »

Yugi sourit. Son moral avait légèrement remonté, l'enthousiasme de Joey était communicatif.

Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un tout dans les boutiques de cartes, à

part bien sûr celle de son grand-père, et son deck avait bien besoin d'une petite mise à jour.

Mais surtout, c'était cette promenade agréable avec son meilleur ami qui le réconfortait.

Il était temps qu'il sorte. Il avait également hâte de revoir ses autres amis. Ceux-ci devaient

être inquiets…

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une petite affiche collée sur un mur. En fait, il semblait y avoir

des dizaines d'exemplaire de ces affiches un peu partout. En s'approchant, il reconnut la

photo de Makuba, le jeune frère de Seto Kaiba. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un avis de

recherche. Seto expliquait que son frère avait disparu à présent depuis deux jours sans donner

aucune nouvelle. Il faisait la description des vêtements que son frère portait la dernière fois

qu'il l'avait vu, donnait son numéro de téléphone, en promettant une forte récompense à toute

personne susceptible de fournir des renseignements utiles.

Yugi se tourna vers Joey qui s'était approché et lisait lui aussi l'affiche.

« Tu n'avais jamais vu ça avant ?

Non, jamais. Mais je dois dire que ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais pas mis les pieds

dehors, moi aussi. Tu sais, on s'inquiétait tous pour toi, Marek et tout ça…

Tout va bien, je suis avec toi maintenant. Mais je suis inquiet pour ce pauvre Makuba. S'il

avait été enlevé, son frère aurait probablement déjà reçu une demande de rançon. Ce n'est pas

non plus son genre de fuguer. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller voir Kaiba ?

Pour qu'il me traite encore de petit chien ou je ne sais quoi ? Pas question ! S'il a besoin de

nous, il n'a qu'à venir nous voir ! ronchonna Joey.

Etes-vous messieurs Yugi Muto et Joey Wheeler ? fit une voix obséquieuse derrière eux.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et virent un majordome à l'air grave, tout vêtu de noir,

qui se tenait devant eux.

Oui, c'est bien nous, répondit Yugi d'une petite voix.

Parfait. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. Monsieur Seto Kaiba demande à vous voir, et il m'a

envoyé à votre recherche avec pour mission de vous retrouver coûte que coûte.

Très bien, nous venons avec vous.

Tu vois Yugi, murmura Joey à l'oreille de son ami alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche, je te

l'avais bien dit qu'il nous ferait chercher ! Il ne peut pas se débrouiller sans nous ! Je me

demande ce que je vais lui demander en échange de ce petit service..

Voyons Joey, quand on aide quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour obtenir une récompense! Essaye de rester

convenable en présence de Kaiba, simplement ne te laisse pas faire."

Les deux garçons, guidés par le majordome, arrivèrent bientôt à la grande tour dans laquelle

travaillait Seto Kaiba. Un portier qui semblait les attendre les fit entrer, et le majordome les

emmena dans l'ascenseur. Ils se rendirent au tout dernier étage. Une secrétaire leva la tête en

les voyant, puis les mena aussitôt à une porte massive, sur laquelle se trouvait une plaquette

de cuivre indiquant « Direction » et en dessous « Ne pas déranger sous peine de renvoi

immédiat ».

« -Monsieur le directeur va vous recevoir, fit la secrétaire en ouvrant la porte.

Yugi et Joey s'avancèrent dans la large pièce austère. Un homme assis dans son fauteuil leur

tournait le dos, contemplant la ville à travers l'immense fenêtre.

« -Messieurs, veuillez vous asseoir, fit la voix de Seto Kaiba.


	3. Etranges évènements

Réponses Reviews:

Misticelfe: Bah comme j'avais 0 reviews je demandais à la fois 4 et 4 de plus! Sérieux là ça fait plaisir, 5 en un seul chapitre... C'est court? Ah... Bah là ce nouveau chapitre c'est plus long je pense. Et puis j'update assez rapidement donc faut pas trop demander non plus lol!

Magical Girl Kiki: Je suis bien heureuse si la suite ne te déçoit pas! Ca fait toujours peur de poster un deuxième chapitre... Kaiba ne sait pas ce qui est advenu à Makuba, est il est parfaitement au courant des derniers évènements. Tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur le sort du frère de Seto dans ce chapitre. Bravo d'avoir remarqué que Kaiba était bizarre, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus pour l'instant... Les sentiments de Yugi sont encore indéterminés. Pour le mariage rassure-toi ils ne s'aiment pas, c'est juste un moyen de marquer leur alliance. Et puis tout Pharaon se doit d'avoir sa Reine... Qui de plus désignée que Shizu pour remplir ce rôle? Yami bah on sait pas non plus ce qu'il ressent pour qui que ce soit lol. Précision, c'est Atemu plus Yami maintenant (ce détail est très important, comme tu vas le voir en lisant). Tu verras bein s'il part bientôt lol...

chise: Merci! Je pense que le troisième chapitre devrais te plaire aussi lol. On verra si ton idée sur le kidnappeur estbonne!

Golden Sun 17: Evidemment que je suis sadique dans l'âme tiens! Si tu lisais certaines de mes autres fics (y'en a deux ou trois qui sont épargnées) tu t'en rendrais bien compte! Mais la plupart sont sur Harry Potter, je sais pas si tu aimes. j'ai vu que tu avais mis cette fic dans tes favorites, c'est la première fois que ça arrive! Merci! Pour Yugi bah tu vas voir ce qui arrive lol. Il va bientôt se passer tout un tas de trucs... Ca commence maintenant d'ailleurs! Mais j'aime bien quand les gens se morfondent héhé.

Sogna: Génial, tout le monde trouve ma fic bonne! Yugi va être souvent triste dans cette fic, y'aura pas mal de tragique. Tiens voilà la suite!

Note de l'auteur: Ca commence à bouger! Faites attention, ce chapitre est particulièrement important. Il va se passer plein de trucs incompréhensibles (comme l'indique le titre lol). Kaiba va se comporter de façon étrange et se montrer étonnamment réservé, mais vous saurez pas pourquoi avant un bon moment... Suspense! Celles qui aiment la romance (beaucoup de gens je crois lol) seront sans doute ravies par certaines passages! Y'a aussi encore plus de mystère, comme vous vous en doutez...

_**Chap 3: Etranges évènements**_

Une fois que Yugi et Joey se furent installés, Kaiba se tourna vers eux. Il avait l'air grave, et il

sembla à Yugi qu'il essayait de cacher son inquiétude.

-"Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle je vais ai fait convoquer? Questionna Seto.

-Nous avons vus les affiches parlant de Makuba, répondit Yugi. Nous sommes inquiets, nous

aussi…

-Il y a de quoi! Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que ces affiches ont été postées dans toutes la

ville. J'ai aussi passé des annonces dans les journaux. Et toujours rien, pas le moindre

renseignement! Pas même les habituels escrocs avides d'empocher la récompense en donnant

de faux renseignements, ce qui est très surprenant. J'ai donc pensé que mon frère avait dû

partir de lui-même, ou qu'il est sous le joug d'une personne ayant des pouvoirs magiques très

puissants. C'est en fonction de cette dernière hypothèse que je fais appel à vous. Ne savez-

vous rien qui puisse m'aider?

-Non, vraiment pas, fit Yugi songeur. Marek est occupé à combattre Atemu et Shizu, qui

passent leur temps à parcourir ce monde à la recherche de partisans et d'objets magiques. Je

ne pense pas que Bakura soit lié à tout cela. Pegasus est hors d'état de nuire, tout comme les

autres personnes que nous avons eues à combattre… Penses-tu que Makuba soit prisonnier

d'un monde virtuel, comme cela est déjà arrivé?

-Personne n'utilise actuellement mes nouvelles machines. Elles sont surveillées et de toute

façon, les gardes auraient vu mon frère s'il s'y trouvaient. Il font des inspections toutes les six

heures et il n'y a jamais rien eu à signaler. N'avez-vous rien d'autre à dire?

-Rien du tout, votre Grandeur, ronchonna Joey. Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas bougé de

chez nous.

Kaiba l'ignora et garda les yeux rivés sur Yugi.

-Si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, entrez en contact avec moi. Puis-je vous demander de

m'apporter votre aide?

-Bien sûr, répondit Yugi. Nous sommes désolés de n'avoir pu aider pour le moment, mais dès

que des évènements magiques suspects se passeront, nous t'informerons aussitôt."

Seto Kaiba donna à Yugi une petite machine prototype servant à communiquer, puis leur

donna congé.

-"Tu vois Joey, ça ne s'est pas mal passé. Il ne t'a rien dit. Il nous as même demandé notre

aide…

-Il l'a fait poliment en plus, j'avoue que c'est un exploit. La prochaine fois, il va peut-être me

répondre quand je lui parle, et même aimablement! En attendant j'ai autre chose à faire, faut

que je rentre chez moi. A plus Yugi!

-A bientôt Joey! J'ai été heureux de te revoir!

-Moi aussi mon vieux!"

Ils se séparèrent, et chacun rentra à sa maison.

Le soir venu, Yugi, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, avait les yeux fixés sur le ciel sombre et étoilé,

mais il ne le voyait pas. Il lui semblait que l'image de Yami était gravée dans ses yeux à

jamais. Tant de souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit, des images de son frère d'âme

combattant en duel de cartes, parlant, le rassurant. Lorsque Yami ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui

Yugi n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, mais il était heureux, car son ami pouvait à

nouveau… Vivre. Comme devait être effroyable la sensation de n'avoir pas de corps propre,

de n'exister qu'à travers un autre ! Pourtant Yami n'avait jamais semblé malheureux. Il avait

été la lumière de Yugi, jusqu'à cet instant maudit où la découverte de son identité l'avait

bouleversé…

Le téléphone portable de Yugi sonna. Regardant le petit écran, il vit que c'était Joey.

Pourquoi téléphoner à une heure aussi tardive ?

-« Yugi ! fit une voix affolée. C'est une catastrophe ! Ma sœur et Théa ont disparu ! Elles sont

parties en promenade ce matin et elles ne sont toujours pas revenues alors qu'il est dix heures

du soir !

-Quoi ? Disparues ? Tu as téléphoné chez Théa ?

-Bien sûr, et ses parents m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue revenir ! Ils sont très inquiets

eux aussi !

-Je m'habille, allons au parc tout de suite ! »

Il raccrocha, remit un vêtement à toute vitesse et fila comme une flèche.

Ils cherchaient depuis trois heures à la lumière des lampes de poche, en vain. Tristan et Mai

étaient avec eux. Ils avaient fouillé le parc, puis avaient fait le tour de la ville, s'attardant dans

tous les endroits dans lesquels les deux jeunes filles étaient susceptibles de se trouver. Comme

Yugi s'en doutait, Serenity et Théa semblaient s'être volatilisées.

Enfin, ils durent se résigner à l'évidence.

Elles avaient disparu comme Makuba, et on ne les retrouverait pas davantage.

Une nouvelle fois, Yugi rentra chez lui.

Il repensa aux évènements de la journée. Pourquoi une telle succession d'évènements alors

que rien n'avait bougé depuis des semaines ? Quel rapport avaient Makuba, Serenity et Théa

avec tout cela ? Avaient-ils été enlevés, et si oui par qui ?

Sur ces inquiétantes pensées, Yugi finit par s'endormir.

Le jeune garçon était dans un étrange paysage, une lande de mort et de désolation. Partout

des arbres secs et tordus, des ossements, une terre stérile. Une vague de brouillard rouge

semblait recouvrir ce pays d'une lourde chape.

Soudain, il sembla à Yugi apercevoir une lueur. Se tournant, il aperçut un visage bien-aimé…

Tremblant, le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune garçon courut vers l'image de Yami.

Mais, lorsqu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il passa au travers de la silhouette éthérée. Ses

mains ne saisissaient que du vide. Il recula alors pour faire face à l'apparition.

-« Yugi, fit une voix semblable à un écho résonnant dans la tête du garçon. Je ne suis pas

Yami… Il n'existe plus… Tant que tu n'accepteras pas Atemu, tu ne pourras me toucher.

Nous sommes dans ton esprit, et le Pharaon Maudit n'y a pas sa place. Si tu acceptes de ne

faire à nouveau plus qu'un avec moi, nous resterons ensemble pour toujours cette fois, je te le

promets…

-Revenir avec toi ? murmura Yugi. Non… Tu n'es pas Yami… Atemu n'est qu'un tyran, et je

ne veux pas me joindre à toi. Je ne veux être qu'avec Yami. Pour le retrouver, je serais prêt à

tout perdre, y compris ma vie, et j'irais le retrouver dans l'au-delà. Mais je ne te connais pas,

Atemu . Tu n'es qu'une ombre maléfique de mon Yami. Ce n'est pas lui qui n'existes pas,

c'est toi…

-Pauvre petit innocent, grinça alors la voix devenue dure et prenant un ton métallique. Tu ne

veux pas accepter la vérité ? Mais sache que tu me rejoindras, tôt ou tard… Tu sais

parfaitement que ton esprit finira par m'assimiler à ce Yami auquel tu tiens tant. Tu est bien

incapable de me résister. J'avoue cependant que tu es plus résistant que tes amis…

-C'est toi qui les a enlevés ? Comment as-tu pu faire cela, m'arracher tout ce qui me restait

après la perte de Yami ? Mais non, Yami n'est pas perdu ! C'est toi ! Atemu n'est qu'un nom,

c'est mon Yami qui est là, devant moi !

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre, pas vrai ? Ton Yami adoré n'a pas eu une simple révélation de

son identité. Une puissante magie l'a détruit, et l'a remplacé par moi, Atemu. C'est pour cela

que j'avais tous mes souvenirs, et j'ai fait croire à tout le monde qu'il s'agissait d'une simple

récupération de ma mémoire ! Mais à présent, j'ai de nouveau tous mes pouvoirs, et je compte

bien m'en servir. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'attendre… Pendant des milliers d'années… De

voir défiler les guerres, les horreurs, de voir dépérir tous les êtres que tu aimes en sachant que

tu ne peux les suivre, car tu es immortel… Tu finis par te forcer à ne plus t'attacher à

personne. En admettant que tu sois encore capable de sentiments, car la vision de ce que

l'homme est capable de faire, la méchanceté à l'état pur, la bestialité, toutes ces tragédies

auxquelles j'ai assisté, ont de quoi emplir de ténèbres la plus lumineuse des âmes… Et la

mienne était déjà si sombre…

-NOOON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ! Tout cela n'est pas…

Possible… »

Yugi se réveilla un sursaut.

Les détails de son rêve étaient inscrits avec une incroyable clarté dans sa tête, comme s'il

venait d'assister à une scène réelle, et particulièrement marquante. Mais cela _ne pouvait pas _

_être réel_, c'était évident… C'était _impossible_…

Pourtant, au fond de lui, Yugi savait que l'ombre qu'il avait vue dans son rêve avait raison.

Désormais, il ne pourrait plus être en paix tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas accepté, rejoint.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela…

Yugi regarda le Puzzle du Millenium qu'il portait en permanence sur lui, sans doute moins

par habitude que pour tenter de combler le manque de la moitié perdue de son âme.

Et alors, la vérité le frappa.

_Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Yami._


	4. Liqueur mortelle

Bravo à Golden Sun 17 qui a remarqué les similitudes entre ma fic et l'excellente histoire "Amour Impossible" de Taku c moi! C'est effectivement cette super auteuse qui m'a inspirée. Si vous voulez je vous donne les détails mais bon, je vous conseille plutôt d'aller lire la dernière review que j'ai mise sur "Amour Impossible", j'explique tout ça lol. Je me demandais quand quelqu'un allait voir ça...

En attendant réponse à mes propres reviews!

Goledn Sun 17; Si tu avais regardé mes favorites authors, t'aurais vu Taku c Moi... Et devine quelle est l'une de mes favorites stories? lol... Sinon, des suprises tu vas en avoir encore des tonnes, alors tu ferais bien de t'habituer héhé! Ca va bientôt pas mal différer de l'histoire de Taku c Moi (je fais pas du recopiage non plus mdr)... Par exemple, mon Atemu sera pas tout à fait aussi sadique que le sien (mais presque lol). je sais que ça fait bizarre que je puisse être moins sadique que quelqu'un d'autre, mais là elle atteint des sommets! C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore son histoire héhéhé... Pour Atemu, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi il est méchant. J'ai préparé à l'avance tout un joli discours lol. Pour le "maudit": un gars enfermé pendant trois mille ans dans un puzzle, qui n'a pas de corps propre et ne se souvient de rien t'appelle pas ça une malédiction ça? Sinon, je suis méga à fond dans les sentiments... Un conseil, va lire ma fic "Crimson revenge" sur Harry Potter (regarde mon profil) ou peut-être "Oubli", c'est pas mal aussi...

Misticelfe: Nan, il est pas ooc mon Seto... Tu comprendras plus tard! (Oui, je sais je suis énervante avec mes "tu comprendras plus tard". Non, tu n'as pas l'autorisation de me taper.) Plus d'histoire? Hum c'est vrai qu'avant ça trainait... Là le new chapc'est assez long mais il se passe pas tellement de trucs, du moins c'est l'impression qu'on a je trouve. Cependant il s'agit de l'introduction àa la VRAIE action qui commence au chapitre suivant! (ça va vous donner encore plus envie d'avoir la suite ça lol).

chise: Bravo d'avoir deviné! Voilà le chapitre réclamé, je suis vraiment super rapide moi lol. Pour les sentiments de Yugi, ils se préciseront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance! Tu verras bien héhé...

Sogna: Tu veux pas que Yugi rejoigne Atemu? Il est pas méchant Yugi, mais il pourra changer qui sait... En tout cas faut bien qu'ils se retrouvent déjà si on veut faire avancer l'intrigue lol.

Magical Girl Kiki: Vive les rêves bizarres! C'est une expression au départ quand Yugi dit ça, mais... Héhé, tu verras bien! Il va se passer plein de choses par la suite. Yugi va souffrir et... Pour ce qui est d'avoir un substitut de Yami... Lis la suite... On verra dans ça dans un bout de temps, si il accepte la substitution ou pas... Pour ce qui est de la raison de la nécessité de l'acceptation tu as une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre! Les enlèvements ont chacun une raison précise (à ce propos tu vas bientôt avoir une sacrée surprise!), mais il y a aussi évidemment le rôle d'"otages" qui as son importance puisque c'est ce qui décide Yugi à se bouger et donc l'intrigue à avancer lol. Bref, t'auras tes réponses dans la suite de la fic.

__

_**Chap 4: Liqueur mortelle**_

Yugi n'avait pu dormir pendant ce qui restait de cette nuit terrible. Les images de son rêve 

l'avaient hanté, les mots prononcés lui revenaient en tête, encore et encore.

Après que le soleil se soit levé depuis un moment déjà, il décida d'entrer en contact avec 

Kaiba, afin de lui apprendre les récents évènements.

Il se saisit de la machine que l'homme lui avait donnée et, en faisant la manipulation que Seto 

lui avait enseignée, il put lui parler.

-"Qu'y-a-t-il, Yugi? Fit la voix étrangement lointaine de Kaiba. As-tu déjà découvert quelque

chose?

-Il y a deux éléments importants dont j'aimerais te parler, mais je te préfère te prévenir qu'il y

en a un que tu ne prendras peut-être pas au sérieux.

-Put importe, je t'écoutes. Nous avons du temps pour le moment.

Yugi lui fit un récit détaillé de ce qui était arrivé, la disparition de Théa et Serenity 

étrangement semblable à celle de Makuba, l'absence totale de nouvelles, et enfin le rêve.

Kaiba ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce dernier, Yugi ignorait s'il jugeait cela important ou 

pas. Pourtant, lui-même sentait que ce rêve était spécial, qu'il permettrait de résoudre ce

mystère.

-Merci de m'avoir informé de tout cela, Yugi, conclut Seto Kaiba. Je vais mettre certaines

choses en œuvre… Ces renseignements ont été intéressants. Je n'en attendais pas moins de

toi." Il raccrocha.

Yugi était quelque peu perplexe. Kaiba, lui aussi, avait-il subi un changement soudain? Il 

venait de lui faire un compliment, ce qui n'était guère habituel… D'habitude, le patron de la

Kaiba Corp écrasait tout le monde de son mépris. Et pourquoi avoir fait appel à Joey et lui,

alors que dans d'autres occasions il avait préféré risquer beaucoup plutôt que d'avouer qu'il

avait besoin de leur aide?

Mais à présent, le plus important aux yeux de Yugi était d'aller voir ses amis.

Au parc, il retrouva Joey, Tristan et Mai. Eux non plus ne semblaient guère avoir dormi, et ils 

avaient l'air plus inquiets que jamais.

Yugi raconta son rêve, et précisa que Kaiba était au courant de tout, au grand déplaisir de Joey 

qui se retint cependant de faire une remarque. Tous réfléchirent à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-"Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs magiques, suggéra Mai… Pour tenter

d'entrer en contact avec Atemu… Mais les meilleurs magiciens que nous connaissons se

trouvent déjà dans le royaume du Pharaon! Quel dommage que le puzzle de Yugi ait perdu

tous ses pouvoirs…

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, fit alors une douce voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et virent une bien étrange jeune fille, vêtue d'une tunique blanche et 

portant des bijoux égyptiens. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient d'un rouge éclatant. Lorsque

Yugi plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'un noir intense de sa belle interlocutrice, il se sentit 

soudain troublé, envoûté.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il.

-On me nomme Nhyara. Je suis la gardienne d'antiques secrets, et je vous connais depuis

longtemps, toi et tes amis. Si tu le désires, je peux vous mener au Pharaon…

-Et comment comptes-tu faire cela?

-Le royaume d'Atemu est non seulement lié au Royaume des Ombres mais aussi à celui des

Morts. Si tu acceptes de boire quelques gouttes d'un terrible poison que je vais te donner, tu 

sombreras dans un étrange et profond sommeil qui te permettra de passer d'une dimension à

l'autre.

-Cette bonne femme est complètement folle! s'écria Joey. Ne l'écoutes pas, Yugi!

-Je suis prêt à tout pour retrouver mon Yami. Nhyara, es-tu sûre que nous ne risquons rien?

-Le danger est faible, mais il existe cependant. Je ne veux rien te cacher. Si je désire vous

aider, c'est que je pense que vous pouvez stopper le Pharaon. Il est devenu si avide de pouvoir

qu'il enlève désormais des enfants sans défense ou des gens innocents dans ce monde-ci pour

en faire ses sujets. Je ne peux supporter qu'on arrache ainsi ces pauvres âmes à leur foyer.

Vous-mêmes, vous devez retrouver vos amis, n'est-ce-pas? Et toi, bel enfant aux yeux 

d'améthyste, tu veux voir le Pharaon…

-Yugi, es-tu sûr que nous pouvons avoir confiance en cette fille? questionna Mai, sceptique.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nhyara, je ferai comme tu le diras. Je ne forcerai pas mes amis à

me suivre dans périlleuse entreprise.

-Pas question qu'on t'abandonne, mon vieux!" Assura Joey.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors transportés dans un étrange sanctuaire de pierre aux murs couverts de 

fresques égyptiennes. Là se trouvaient… Quatre tombeaux. De sombres sarcophages d'albâtre

destinés à contenir des corps pour l'éternité…

-Cet endroit me donne le frisson, gémit Joey.

Tous s'allongèrent dans les froids linceuls de pierre. Nhyara donna à chacun un flacon rempli 

d'un liquide sombre et mouvant. Yugi prit le sien, et observa cette liqueur de mort, qui allait

peut-être l'emporter pour toujours… Il la déboucha et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il lui sembla que tout son corps s'enflammait tout à coup. Mais était-ce réellement une 

souffrance? On aurait dit plutôt une sorte de… Plaisir mêlé de douleur… Qui se changeait

bientôt en un doux et lent endormissement.

Tout devint noir, et Yugi se retrouva seul. Il était debout et se sentait parfaitement conscient.

Soudain, une silhouette bien connue apparut devant lui…

-"Yami? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante, se souvenant de son rêve.

L'image ne répondit pas, mais la voix de Nhyara résonna dans la tête de Yugi.

-Ce n'est pas Yami… Il te l'a déjà expliqué… Tu as devant toi Atemu, le Pharaon. Tu refuses

d'accepter ton existence… Or vos essences sont si liées que si tu fais cela, c'est comme si tu

reniais une partie de toi-même. Tu ne peux vivre en étant déchiré en deux. Cela empêche

Atemu d'aller dans ton monde, c'est pour cela qu'il a dû te contacter dans tes rêves. De la 

même façon, tu ne peux te rendre dans son royaume.

-Mais Atemu est Yami! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait disparu! Il a retrouvé la mémoire, je l'ai

aidé dans ses combats… Il a retrouvé un corps… Est-ce cela qui l'a changé? Je ne sais pas…

je me sens si perdu…

-Tu dois l'accepter. Ton refus ne peux changer la vérité, tu le sais…

-Eh bien… Je sais que Yami est toujours là, quelque part. Simplement, Atemu est son

véritable nom, n'est-ce-pas? C'est toujours la même personne… Et si c'est ainsi, si Yami n'est

pas perdu, je peux l'accepter."

Alors, tout sembla devenir flou… Devant les yeux de Yugi, une sorte de brume colorée défila,

une succession d'images du passé, de sons oubliés… Les rires succédaient au larmes, des

langues belles et inconnues résonnaient, le fracas des épées se mêlait aux musiques sacrées…

Puis une grande lueur aveugla Yugi.


	5. Dieu Soleil

Comme je peux pas suivre la série yu-gi-oh! ni acheter les mangas je dois regarder sur internet... Résultat je suis pas tout à fait sure de comprendre et je lis parfois des résumés d'épisodes pas encore diffusés en France je crois! Quelqu'un connait Kisara?

Note de l'auteur: l'auteur veut être payé, mais en reviews (chèques et cartes acceptés). j'en veux au moins 5 pour le prochain chapitre lol!

En attendant réponse gratuite à celles que j'ai déjà:

Taku Cmoi: Ouf! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rassures... Si t'avais pas été contente j'aurais tout simplement supprimé ma fic. je vais pas répondre à la totalité de ta review, sinon les rar seraient plus longues que le chap lui-même lol. Ca m'obligerait à retarder l'update, et personne ne veut ça n'est-ce-pas? Un de ces jours je t'envoie un email, j'ai quelques trucs à te dire! merci pour le compliment, ça fait super plaisir venant de toi... C'est vrai que j'adore ta fic. Pour le lemon, tu pourrais pas changer le scénario? mets-nous rien qu'un tout petit lemon vers la fin... Sinon je deviens encore plus sadique qu'Atemu lol!

Sogna: Oui, il est dans son royaume il semblerait lol. Pour ta question, justement y'a la réponse dans ce chapitre!

chise: Pour l'amour, bah devine sachant que je m'inspire de Taku Cmoi lol! Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle est trop bien sa fic, j'avais vu que tu lui avait laissé de sreviews lol... Atemu n'apparait pas tout de suite, faut encore attendre!

Magical Girl Kiki: Où as-tu vu que Kaiba croit à la magie? J'ai bien précisé qu'il ne faisait aucun commentaire... mais plus tard dans la série il est bien forcé de croire à la magie, et mon histoire se situe après ça! Pour Nhyara, c'est un personnage très important dans ma fic... Donc, il faut la prendre au sérieux! Tu verras ses motivations. Atemu apparait après un moment quand même...

Chapitre un peu court mais bon...

**_Dieu Soleil_**

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux de rubis.

Il était allongé, et au-dessus de lui se trouvait un ciel d'un bleu très pur, sans aucun nuage,

semblable à un tapis de velours sur lequel brillait le joyau du soleil.

Tournant la tête sur la côté, il vit qu'il était au milieu d'une mer de sable, se perpétuant dans

un horizon sans fin. Ses amis étaient là eux aussi, et tous, comme lui-même, étaient vêtus de

tuniques blanches égyptiennes.

Il se leva lentement, appréciant la chaleur de l'astre divin sur sa peau pâle.

Le lieu où il se trouvait ressemblait sans doute à l'Egypte, ce qui était fort logique,

connaissant Atemu. Car pour Yugi, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se trouvait à présent dans le

royaume du Pharaon. Il avait donc eu raison de faire confiance à Nhyara…

Ses amis semblèrent soudain se réveiller et se redressèrent eux aussi.

-« Ca y est, on est arrivés ? gémit Joey. J'ai un de ces maux de tête… Alors, on est morts ? Je

trouve que je parle beaucoup pour un cadavre !

-Vous n'êtes pas morts, fit une voix chaude et envoûtante.

Tous se retournèrent. Nhyara venait d'apparaître, une nouvelle fois.

-Ce sont bien vos âmes qui sont venues ici, mais vos corps sont toujours en vie. D'ailleurs,

sachez qu'ici vous avez un « corps » de remplacement que j'ai créé par magie. Simplement,

celui-ci ne vieillira pas.

-Mais au fait, comment va-t-on revenir dans notre monde ? s'inquiéta soudain Mai.

Elle, Joey et Tristan regardèrent Nhyara, troublés, tandis que Yugi semblait étrangement

indifférent.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges eut un léger rire.

-C'est bien simple… Ou presque. Pour retourner dans votre ancien corps, il suffira de créer un

passage dimensionnel en utilisant un cristal magique créé par Atemu. L'un des pouvoirs de ce

cristal est précisément de permettre aux gens de passer d'une dimension à l'autre, c'est ainsi

qu'il envoie ses sbires recruter des nouveaux sujets.

-Ah, très bien, fit Joey. Une dernière chose, comment on va faire pour prévenir nos parents de

ne pas s'inquiéter ? Sauf erreur, on devrait rester plusieurs jours ici, ils vont se poser des

questions… Peut-être qu'ils croiront que j'ai disparu comme Serenity !

-Pas de problème de ce côté-là non plus. L'espace-temps de cette dimension est différent du

vôtre. En fait, un mois ici correspond à une heure là-bas !

-Parfait ! se réjouit Joey. Il doit rester douze heures avant que je doive rentrer à la maison, ça

me laisse un an ! J'espère simplement retrouver ma sœur avant ça…

-Nhyara, murmura alors Yugi, puisque Théa et Serenity ont disparu depuis vingt-quatre

heures, ça veut dire qu'elles ont déjà passé deux ans ici ?

-J'en ai bien peur, soupira-t-elle. Attendez-vous à ce que vos amies aient subi certains

changements. »

En silence, ils se mirent alors en route, guidés par la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu.

Le désert était si grand… Joey soutenait Mai, lui et Tristan semblaient également peiner à 

avancer sous la chaleur torride. Yugi, par contre, ne se sentait pas incommodé. Il vit que

Nhyara semblait vraiment heureuse, sans qu'il puisse en deviner clairement la raison. Parfois 

un courant d'air faisait flotter les cheveux de feu de la jeune fille, et Yugi remarqua à quel

point elle était belle. Elle dut se sentir observée, car elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cinq compagnons, dont trois étaient épuisés, arrivèrent en vue

d'une ville.

Celle-ci était assez grande. Les bâtiments étaient assez grands et faits d'albâtre, avec de jolies

tuiles de faïence bleue. Les rues étaient dallées et sur les côtés des palmiers se balançaient

doucement dans la brise. Une foule bruyante et colorée marchait, se pressait en tous sens. Les

gens semblaient assez joyeux, contrairement à ce dont on aurait pu s'attendre dans le royaume

d'un tyran.

Yugi commençait à se demander si les faits dont il avait eu connaissance n'avaient pas été

déformés. Atemu était-il vraiment le dictateur qu'on décrivait ?

Les voyageurs entrèrent dans la bourgade et se promenèrent afin de découvrir ce nouveau

monde. Ils flânaient près des étals, observaient les passants. Il leur apparut que nombre de

ceux-ci semblaient venir d'ethnies très différentes, ce qui surprenait quelque peu dans ce

paysage égyptien. Il était donc vrai qu'Atemu et ses acolytes recrutaient des sujets dans le

monde de Yugi et ses amis. De toute manière, on ne voyait guère de quelle autre manière le

Pharaon aurait pu se constituer une population. Yugi se demandait cependant comment il s'y

prenait pour convaincre les gens, et pourquoi ceux-ci ne semblaient pas tristes d'avoir quitté

leur dimension d'origine. Peut-être le Pharaon ne prenait-il que des gens malheureux ?

Au détour d'un chemin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande et belle fontaine, ornée d'une statue

d'Atemu.

-« Il se fait adorer comme un dieu, souffla Nhyara d'une voix haineuse. Surtout ne vous

avisez pas de parler mal de lui devant témoins, les gens le prendraient très mal. Ils le vénèrent

en tant que dieu créateur de l'univers, vous verrez partout des représentations de lui

semblables à celles-ci.

-Technique classique des despotes, cracha Mai. »

Ils se regroupèrent autour de la statue pour la regarder de plus près. Le Pharaon ne semblait

guère avoir changé physiquement. Il était représenté vêtu d'un élégant pagne royal et portait

des bijoux ornés du même symbole présent sur tous les objets du Millenium.

Soudain, une voix masculine retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

-Bonjour, Messieurs… Et Mesdemoiselles. Je suis enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Ils se tournèrent et virent un jeune garçon ressemblant aux égyptiens d'antan. Ils avaient des

cheveux noirs assez longs, une peau dorée et des yeux noirs étincelants en amande. Un petit

sourire mi-ironique, mi-charmeur étirait ses lèvres pleines.

-Encore un qui parle dans notre dos ! s'exclama Joey. C'est une manie d'apparaître comme

ça ? Et comment tu t'appelles, toi ?

Son interlocuteur ne parut guère surpris de ton excédé du jeune homme blond. Il répondit

d'une voix aimable :

-Paneb, pour vous servir. Pas besoin de vous présenter, je connais déjà tous vos noms. Ne me

demandez pas non plus comment je suis au courant de votre présence, car je sais tout, ajouta-

t-il avec un regard taquin.

Puis, jetant un regard en direction de Nhyara :

-Ah, ça faisait longtemps… Tes beaux yeux m'avaient manqué, Oiseau du Nil. J'espère que

cette fois tu ne me fausseras pas encore compagnie.

-Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Tristan quelque peu dépassé par la tournure des

évènements.

Paneb ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard éloquent. Il s'adressa ensuite à Yugi.

-Puis-je te demander de bien vouloir me suivre ? Une personne qui m'est chère désire

s'entretenir avec toi. Je ne pense pas que tu le regretteras, mais nul ne t'oblige à venir, bien

sûr.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr… maugréa Joey. C'est pas bientôt fini de vouloir nous mener dans des

endroits pas possibles ! On ne peut pas nous ficher un peu la paix, oui ?

-Calme-toi, Joey, personne ne nous veut de mal, fit doucement Mai en posant une main

apaisante sur le bras du garçon blond. »

Yugi regarda un instant tous ses compagnons, puis acquiesça à la demande de Paneb. Celui-ci

prit alors le bras de Nhyara et se mit aussitôt en route avec un grand sourire ravi.


	6. Retrouvailles

Argh, chuis crevée... J'ai mis plus de deux heures à faire ce chapitre (sans compter les rar lol), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Je vais faire d'abord les réponses aux reviews, puis je mettrai une note importante. Ceux qui ne s'intéressent pas aux rar passez direct à la note, mais s'il vous plait lisez-la avant le chapitre...

Yaku Cmoi: Eh bah, que de reviews! je n'en attendais pas tant lol... Tu sais que grâce surtout à toi (et aux autres aussi mais moins) mon nombre de reviews pour cette fic a dépassé celui de ma ficprincipale, Crimson revenge, qui est pourtant plus longue et beaucoup plus lue? Un grand merci! Tout le monde il disparait c'est vrai... Vachement seul le Yugi, snif. J'ai bien déliré avec l'éaffrontement" Yami/Yugi dans le rêve... Vive les amis, t'as raison! Puisque tu est contente (et même particulièrement enthousiaste ) sache que je n'ai acune intention de supprimer ma fic! Bon j'arrête d'écrire sinon je vais faire un roman moi lol.

Sogna: T'as raison de pas dévoiler ton hypothèse, tu la diras seulement dans ta prochaine review! La réponse est dans ce chapitre.

Magical Girl Kiki: Là ça va avancer! Plein de découvertes à l'horizon... C'est la vraie intrigue maintenant... C'est sûr que Nhyara est assez mystérieuse. Ce sera un personnage important... Yugi est effectivement très à l'aise, ça se confirme dans ce chapitre. Pourquoi, y'a pas encore vraiment de réponse. Pour les trois disparus, c'est vrai qu'ils auront changé... En ce qui conçerne Paneb, je connaissais ce prénom depuis longtemps grâce à mes lectures et mes recherches sur internet conçernant l'Egypte ancienne... Mais tu as raison, il se trouve que je lis beaucoup Christian Jacq! D'ailleurs, tu le remarqueras probablement dans ce chapitre avec les descriptions (j'avais deux tomes de la saga "Ramsès" sous les yeux mdrr). A propos de la série avec Paneb (La pierre de Lumière!), je HAIS la fin... Et toi?

Syt the Evil Angel: bah au moins t'as eu 5 chapitres d'affilée à lire lol! Maintenant tu vas devoir suivre chapitre par chapitre... J'espères que tu revieweras régulièrement, j'adore ça. C'est vrai que Yugi serait chouette en méchant, mais Yami est plus classe dans ce rôle, tu ne trouves pas? Toi aussi tu adores "Amour Impossible"? On est plein lol...

Golden Sun 17: Je me demandais où t'étais passée! Je constate que tu n'as pas disparu, ouf... C'est triste de perdre un de ces revieweurs. Nhyara est importante, donc tant mieux si tu l'aimes bien! faudra encore attendre hélas pour Yaminouchet d'amour (moi aussi c'est mon chéri, même si je préfères un peu Yugi lol). En ce qui conçerne Kisara, c'est très gentil à toi, mais je savais qui elle était... Je voulais savoir si VOUS (les lectrices) le saviez lol! Comme je l'ai expliqué, étant donné que je peux plus suivre la série ni le manga je lis les résumés des épisodes sur internet, et je me demandais si les épisodes en question étaient déjà diffusés en france. Mais toi tu sais ça par la série ou le manga? Au fait j'ai besoin d'infos quand même lol: Kisara, comment sont ses cheveux (couleur, longueur, coiffure) et sapeau? Ses yeux sont clairs ou foncés (il existe des tas de nuances de bleu lol)? Comment on prononce son nom, Kissara ou Kizara? Bises!

chise: Je peux pas te dire à qui il va les amener, ça serait du spoiler... Pour les sujets de Pharaon, tu pourras te former une opinion dans ce chapitre! Tu en apprendras plus sur ce qu'est maintenant Atemu. Si j'aimais pas Shaman King, tu crois que j'aurais laissé une review? lol... J'adore, surtout Yoh et Lyserg! C'est mes chéris, je veux pas que d'autres filles y touchent! Je vais devoir dégommer Anna et la fille qui colle aux basques de Lyserg chérie (c'est quoi son nom déjà?)

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Attention, ce chapitre est TRES important! C'est le début de la véritable intrigue. Vous allez apprendrePLEIN de choses, et surtout attendez-vous à avoir de sacrées surprises! Si je vous ai prises au dépourvu, n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça me fera plaisir...

**_Chap 6: Retrouvailles_**

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils arpentaient ce petit chemin aride, qui serpentait hors de la

ville pour ne mener jusqu'ici nulle part. Ils n'avaient croisé personne depuis belle lurette. Yugi

se demandait où Paneb comptait bien les conduire. Joey l'avait interrogé sur ce sujet à

plusieurs reprises, mais le jeune garçon égyptien semblait trop absorbé par la contemplation

de Nhyara pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait… Ou peut-être ne voulait-il tout

simplement pas répondre.

Yugi ne ressentait aucune fatigue, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses amis, ni de leurs guides.

Pourquoi en était-il ainsi? Il n'en savait rien, mais la question ne le tourmentait guère. Il se 

sentait étrangement à l'aise dans ce pays… Peut-être était-ce lié à la magie de celui-ci. Tous

les gens qu'ils avaient entendu jusqu'à présent parlaient la même langue, que comprenaient

Yugi et les autres, et semblaient parfaitement adaptés à ce monde… Yugi était-il considéré 

par la puissance magique régissant ce royaume comme un sujet, et ses amis non?

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, le paysage avait lentement changé. Ils se trouvaient 

désormais dans un désert de rocaille grise, l'air était empli de poussière. Peu à peu, une brume

blanche compacte montait du sol. Bientôt, ils ne purent plus voir le bas de leur corps!

-"Si je ne sentais pas mes jambes, murmura Mai, j'aurais l'impression de ne plus en avoir…

Ca n'est pas très rassurant, comme sensation.

-Paneb, où nous conduis-tu? Interrogea doucement Yugi.

Cette fois, le beau brun consentit à répondre, jetant à l'enfant un sourire presque charmeur.

-Tu verras… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ni toi ni tes amis ne risquez rien. Mon maître vous

attend avec impatience. Vous vous connaissez déjà…

Tous se turent alors. Mais le brouillard gagnait du terrain, et au bout de quelques temps, ils ne 

pouvaient plus rien voir…

-Joey! Fit la voix de Tristan. Où es-tu?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir! Je ne vois plus mes propres mains, alors pour ce qui est de retrouver

mon chemin dans un endroit inconnu…

-Calmez-vous, fit Paneb. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

On entendit alors un choc sourd.

-Ouille, pardon… Je crois que j'ai retrouvé Mai!

-Joey, ne mets pas ta main là!"

Le brouillard disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, et tous levèrent la tête.

Ils étaient arrivés devant un gigantesque campement, comprenant des tentes colossales, des 

statues de dieux anciens, des murs couverts de fresques égyptiennes… Dans ce lieu régnait

une agitation fébrile, bien plus grande que celle qu'ils avaient vue en ville quelques heures –

jours? Semaines? Mois? Yugi avait perdu la notion du temps – auparavant… De nombreuses

personnes étaient dehors, et avaient apparemment mis des bijoux et des tenues d'apparat.

Etaient-ils tombés en plein milieu d'une cérémonie?

Ils avancèrent, mais nul ne sembla remarquer leur présence. Les occupants du camp étaient en 

train de s'installer devant des marches, conduisant à une plate-forme attachée à un grand

bâtiment d'aspect riche et majestueux. Les gens s'étaient placés de manière à former une sorte

de chemin, qui menait à un petit temple. Yugi et ses amis se placèrent au abords de cette haie,

observant ce qui allait se passer.

Du grand bâtiment sortit alors une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir environ dix-huit ans, et était 

habillée à la façon d'une prêtresse égyptienne. Sa robe de fin lin blanc plissé, attachée par une

ceinture rouge, était de toute évidence un vêtement de cérémonie. Encadrant son fin visage,

une perruque de mèches noires torsadées, sur laquelle était posé un diadème d'or orné de

turquoises. A ses bras et ses chevilles, des bracelets d'améthystes, son cou était orné d'un

collier d'or. Elle était maquillée à la manière des reines d'Egypte ancienne.

Derrière, elle, vint alors le chef de ce campement, le magicien qui faisait trembler les grands 

du royaume, l'instigateur de la rébellion contre Atemu… Le maître de Paneb… Marek. Vêtu

simplement d'un pagne blanc, un sceptre à la main et ayant placé deux bracelets d'or à ses

bras, il semblait pourtant rayonner de puissance. Ses soldats le regardaient avec admiration,

un feu étrange dans les yeux… Ainsi, il savait que Yugi était là, et il avait désiré le voir.

La prêtresse avança, suivie de Marek. Les gens autour d'eux commencèrent à palsomodier 

d'antiques prières qui résonnèrent autour d'eux. Des femmes faisaient brûler de l'encens dont

les vapeurs envahissaient le campement. La jeune fille marchait lentement, tenant dans ses

deux mains réunies une petite statue d'or, représentant une très belle femme. La prêtresse avait

un regard étrangement vide, elle semblait être en transe. Derrière elle, son seigneur

portait son regard sur chacun de ses fidèles, et d'un geste de son sceptre les bénissait.

Progressant doucement au milieu des chants, ils arrivèrent tous deux face au temple. Là, un 

prêtre masqué s'avança et vint tenir la statuette. La prêtresse se plaça à la gauche de celle-ci,

Marek à la droite. Tous deux se tournèrent vers les chanteurs, qui se turent alors. Marek, d'une

voix grave et mélodieuse, prononça d'antiques paroles, des prières oubliées des anciens

égyptiens, dont on disait qu'elles protégeaient de leur magie ceux qui les déclamaient. Des

femmes vêtues d'amples tuniques se mirent en mouvement, des fumées colorées se

répandirent, de même qu'une odeur de myrrhe. Les fidèles de Marek se remirent à chanter.

Leur seigneur fit de nouveau face à la statue, tout comme sa compagne. Tous deux joignirent 

leurs mains au-dessus de la représentation de leur déesse, puis se penchèrent et

s'embrassèrent.

Yugi sentit Nhyara se crisper à ses côtés. Elle saisit sa main dans un réflexe, puis le regarda,

rougit et s'écarta, gênée. La cérémonie semblait se terminer, les officiants étaient entrés dans

le temple. La foule resta debout encore, continuant son chant, puis les gens se turent un à un et

se dispersèrent.

Paneb se tourna alors vers ses compagnons.

-"Mon maître souhaite vous voir dans sa pièce personnelle. Il y est déjà, grâce à ce magie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment blanc. L'intérieur était joli mais dépouillé, les murs d'émail 

bleu décorés de fresques semblant suffire à la décoration. Au bout du couloir principal se

trouvait la pièce personnelle de Marek. A l'intérieur se trouvaient de nombreuses armoires

remplies d'objets égyptiens. Le chef du campement se trouvait effectivement là, accompagné

de la jeune prêtresse.

Marek se retourna et les observa un à un.

-"Je n'ai pas de siège, excusez-moi donc de vous faire rester debout. Cela fait un moment que

nous ne nous sommes vus… Bien plus longtemps pour vous que pour moi. Ici, j'ai commencé

la lutte contre le tyran Atemu. Mon armée est fidèle et nous nous entraînons durement.

J'espères renverser un jour le Pharaon, mais cela n'arrivera sans doute pas encore. Pour le 

moment, c'est vous qui m'intéressez. Vous êtes ici pour voir Atemu, n'est-ce-pas? Hélas, il

n'est pas facile d'obtenir un rendez-vous…

-Ce que nous voulons surtout, c'est récupérer ma sœur et notre amie Théa, rectifia Joey. Elles

ont été enlevées par ce cinglé, que personnellement je ne déborde pas d'envie de rencontrer…

-Pourquoi dis-tu qu'Atemu est un tyran, Marek? Interrogea Mai. Nous avons vu certains de

ses sujets, et ils ne semblent pas malheureux…

-Ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux. Le Pharaon a réussi à les persuader d'œuvrer à sa

gloire et de lui obéir… Mais pour cela, il a une technique bien particulière. Ses sujets doivent

travailler gratuitement pour lui un jour sur trois, construisant ses statues et autres instruments

de divinisation, labourant ses champs, soignant ses troupeaux, érigeant de gigantesques

bâtiments, exploitant ses mines… Atemu ne prélève pas d'impôts, il n'en a pas vraiment

besoin puisque lui et ceux à ses ordres ne payent rien. Il a créé une caste de nantis ayant tous

les droits. Le Pharaon ne maltraite pas ses sujets, mais ceux de cette caste ne s'en privent pas.

Ils peuvent piller, tuer, violer, détruire à volonté, nul ne s'opposera à eux…

-Eh bien, voilà un portrait qui n'est guère flatteur, reconnut la belle jeune femme blonde.

Quelle est donc cette technique utilisée par Atemu pour convaincre les gens d'accepter tout 

cela?

-Oh, c'est bien simple… Et pourtant terrible. Je vais vous décrire cela. Des êtres magiques

créés par Atemu, qui pour une raison que j'ignore encore ne peut plus se rendre dans votre

monde, viennent sur la Terre. Là, le Pharaon, qui peut voir par leurs yeux, choisit ceux qu'il

juge être les plus dignes d'être ses futurs sujets. Il les arrache à leur vie, à leur famille, et les

emmène dans son royaume… Ensuite, grâce à sa magie, il leur efface la mémoire. Puis il leur

crée une nouvelle existence ici. Mais, à partir de ce moment, ils doivent porter un petit

tatouage dans leur cou… Celui-ci, comme vous vous en doutez, n'est pas qu'une simple

décoration. Les pigments sont liés à l'essence magique d'Atemu. Ainsi, il peut affaiblir la

volonté de ces gens, et détruire lentement leur âme… A la fin, certains n'ont guère plus de

conscience d'eux-mêmes que des zombies.

-C'est effroyable… murmura Joey.

Tous se turent un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ainsi, Atemu était 

bien un sombre tyran… Comment avait-il pu devenir cela? Yugi ne comprenait pas. Sans qu'il

s'en rende compte, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la prêtresse. Soudain, celle-ci tourna vers lui son

regard azur à l'air absent, et Yugi ne put retenir un cri.

-Thea!

-Hein? Quoi? Questionna Joey. Pourquoi penses-tu à Thea tout d'un coup?

-Thea, c'est elle! La prêtresse!"


	7. La prêtresse disparue

Salut toutes! Aujourd'hui je suis en compagnie de mes deux petites voix, Sorane et Keosheen (pour la description regardez dans mon profil). On va bien se marrer je crois...

Ce chapitre est aussi long que le précédent, mais en fait c'est plutôt un long dialogue... Au moins, on va apprendre des choses. Je vous ai surprises dans le chap précédent pas vrai? Ma fin est sadique lol...

Déjà, réponses reviews!

Golden Sun 17: Que de questions! Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre... Pour Atemu, bah oui l'est méchant, ouiiin. Mais qui sait, ça pourrait s'arranger... Donne-lui une fessée plutôt, c'est mieux (Sorane:et puis mettre la main aux fesses de Yami... le rêve!). Merci pour le compliment sur mes scènes descriptives, j'adore les descriptions lol. Moi aussi elle me paraît sympathique cette chtite Kisara... Déjà d'après ce qu'il y avait sur elle dans un résumé d'épisode que j'avais lu, elle me plaisait bien. Merci de m'avoir aidée!

Taku Cmoi: Vialine Takuuuu lol... Dans ma fic, Thea est très gentille, elle manipule pas les sentiments et n'est pas amoureuse de Yami ni même Yugi! Ok? C'est vrai qu'il cache bien son jeu le Pharaon... Ils se reverront plus tard, c'est pas facile de l'atteindre Atemu non plus... Il va leur arriver des aventures avant! Tu veux une scène de bataille? Après tout pourquoi pas hum... Pour envoyer deux reviews par chap je me mets en anonyme lol! Mais t'es pas obligée!

Sogna: Cool, je vois que je t'ai surprise! Ils vont pas voir Atemu tout de suite, ça serait trop facile... Pour Thea on en parle dans ce chapitre lol. J'espère que je vais encore te surprendre!

Magical Girl Kiki: Pour une fois il se passe quelque chose lol... Atemu je dis qu'il a ses fidèles mais c'est pas lui qui est vénéré lol. N'empêche que tu avs avoir un aperçu de ses méthodes dans ce chapitre... Pour Thea, bah lis lol. Atemu, dans cette fic il est réellement méchant, mais ça peut changer qui sait... J'avais prévenu pour Christian Jacq lol! Le grandiose c'est pour moi ou lui? mdrrr je pense que ça doit être pour lui... RAMSEEES je suis justement en train de relire les cinq livres dans l'ordre! Mon perso préféré c'est Acha (arrive pas à faire le grr) suivi d'Iset la Belle, ils me font délirer... J'aime bien aussi Lotus et Sétaou. Néfertari elle est bien gentille mais ça m'énerve l'apologie qui est faite d'elle toutes les dix pages du livre... Ramses lui-même, parfois je l'aime pas du tout, mais bon c'est le héros... Bref, je m'égare lol. Je hais La pierre de Lumière (ça m'a laissé une impression déprimante), le juge d'égypte y'a des trucs que j'ai bien aimé.

Syt the Evil Angel: Yugi méchant ça doit être cool, ça lui donne un air de Bad Boy sexy lol... T'as raison d'aimer la fic de Taku, surtout si c'est ta première fic yaoi! Heureuse de t'avoir sur le dos lol.

_**Chap 7:La prêtresse disparue**_

Ils la regardèrent, et s'aperçurent soudain qu'il avait raison. Cette jeune fille qui ne disait mot était

bien leur amie disparue. Comment ne l'avaient-ils pas reconnue? Et surtout, pourquoi semblait-elle

indifférente à leur présence?

-"Marek, dit lentement Yugi… Que lui as-tu fait?

-Oh, je vois que vous désirez des explications… Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer, dans ma

grande mansuétude. Vous vous souvenez que j'avais autrefois pris possession de l'esprit de cette

chère enfant… Depuis, j'ai toujours gardé une influence sur elle. Lorsque le Pharaon a ouvert une

brèche dans votre dimension pour capturer de nouveaux sujets, j'en ai profité pour aller chercher

Thea. Les temps changent ici, et j'avais besoin d'une prêtresse pour assurer le culte de notre déesse.

Thea était particulièrement indiquée, car elle possède la puissance magique adéquate, et de plus

j'étais assuré qu'elle m'obéirait sans discuter…

-La puissance magique adéquate? interrogea Joey perplexe. Tu vas nous dire que Thea est une

mage?

-Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais beaucoup d'entre vous ont également des pouvoirs magiques. Oui,

même toi Joey, tout comme Mai et Tristan… Thea elle, est une médium capable de communiquer

avec nos dieux. Elle est parfaite pour être leur représentante, n'est-ce-pas? Nous vénérons une belle

déesse nommée Terrani… Thea est sa grande prêtresse, et elle est très satisfaite de sa tâche.

-Satisfaite? s'exclama Joey. Elle ne ressent plus d'émotions! Tu as détruit ou arraché son âme, pas

vrai?

-Oh non, je ne m'appelle pas Pegasus. Son esprit est intact, je l'ai emprisonné à l'intérieur même de

son corps grâce à ma magie. Son corps m'obéit, je peux user de ses pouvoirs à volonté. Elle n'est

pas qu'une simple médium, sinon je ne l'aurais pas choisie…

-Tu prétends lutter contre un tyran, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux! fit Mai en le regardant comme s'il la

répugnait profondément.

-Oh si, rétorqua Marek. Moi au moins, j'assume ce que je fais, je ne manipule pas les gens pour

leur faire prendre leur vie misérable pour un paradis, je les laisse libres de leurs sentiments. Chacun

ici peut penser ce qu'il lui plaît, je n'ai forcé personne à venir. Tous me suivront jusqu'à la mort, mais

ils l'ont décidé par eux-mêmes.

-Justement, fit Yugi songeur, comment as-tu fait pour faire venir ici tes fidèles? Tu n'attends pas à

chaque fois que le Pharaon ouvre une porte entre les dimensions…

-Certes non, cela ne me plairait guère d'être ainsi à la merci des caprices d'Atemu. D'autant plus

qu'une telle manœuvre est très risquée. Le Pharaon possède un objet d'une grande puissance

magique qui lui permet de faire passer physiquement les gens dans son monde, ce dont je suis hélas

incapable pour le moment. J'utilise une technique très similaire à celle dont Nhyara s'est servie pour

vous. En fait, je peux aller dans les rêves des gens, et ainsi les convaincre d'œuvrer pour moi. Seul

leur esprit quitte leur corps. Le sommeil est proche du coma et même de la mort, c'est donc

possible…

-Mais Nhyara ne pouvait pas faire cela car elle ne dispose pas de la même puissance magique que

mon maître, intervint Paneb.. Elle s'est refusée à faire appel à lui car toute personne qu'il fais venir ici

se retrouve liée à son essence magique, elle a probablement eu raison en pensant que cela ne vous

conviendrait guère… Vous auriez été obligés d'œuvrer pour lui, sous peine de voir votre esprit et

votre corps se dégrader lentement… Sans compter que vous n'auriez pas pu repartir sans son

accord.

-Ainsi, tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre toi aussi! S'exclama Mai en regardant Marek d'un œil

mauvais. Tu disais que tes fidèles étaient libres, mais si après être venus ici ils changent d'avis, ils

deviennent tes esclaves! Il est facile de tromper les gens dans un rêve, quand ils n'ont pas toute leur

conscience!

-Possible, fit Marek d'une voix glaciale, mais moi au moins je leur laisse des décisions initiales. Sans

compter que je propose rarement de venir à des gens qui sont heureux dans la vie. Je viens en aide

aux solitaires, aux persécutés, à ceux qui n'ont plus d'espoir…

-C'est ça! Bientôt tu vas nous persuader que tu te sacrifies pour le bonheur des gens… Pauvre

martyr incompris! Oh, cette conversation commence à me déprimer sérieusement…

-Je désapprouve ton comportement, Marek, murmura Yugi… Mais si ces gens te suivent de leur

plein gré, nous n'irons pas à l'encontre de tes décisions. Cela ne pose pas de problème qu'ils ne

soient ici qu'en esprit?

-Au combat, non, car ils ont un corps créé par magie, comme vous. Mais en fait, ces corps ne

peuvent pas grandir, ce qui fait que mes soldats ne vieillissent jamais… Cela peut être bon comme

mauvais, car il serait dommage de perdre des combattants morts de vieillesse mais les jeunes ne

grandiront jamais. Le vrai problème, c'est surtout qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants… Par

conséquent, le seul moyen d'augmenter mon armée est de convaincre de nouvelles personnes, ce

qui devient de plus en plus difficile. Il m'arrive aussi parfois de recruter des sujets du Pharaon, parmi

ceux dont la volonté est assez forte pour s'arracher à l'emprise de celui-ci…

-Ah, c'est toujours une bonne chose, dit Tristan. Ils seront quand même plus libres… Et puis, eux

peuvent vieillir et avoir des enfants, non?

-C'est vrai, mais nous n'avons pas encore beaucoup de gens de cette sorte dans nos rangs. Je ne les

force pas à se mettre en couple, aussi n'y a-t-il à l'heure qu'il est que cinq enfants dans ce

campement. Il y a d'autres bases de rebelles, mais je n'ai pas en main les derniers recensements.

-Toi, tu es ici physiquement, n'est-ce-pas? Questionna Yugi.

-Nous sommes quelques-uns dans ce cas. Il y a bien sûr moi, de même que Théa, mais aussi

Paneb, un vrai égyptien… Sans compter Nhyara.

-Je ne fais pas partie de tes acolytes, Marek, protesta la jeune fille. N'oublie que je suis et resterai

indépendante.

-Tu es cependant notre alliée, n'est-ce-pas? Tu nous es utile, comme nous le sommes pour toi. Et

puis, tu es tellement souvent ici que nous nous sommes habitués à ta présence… De plus, c'est

quand même moi qui t'ai donné l'idée de faire venir les anciens amis du Pharaon pour lutter contre

lui.

Nhyara se contenta de soupirer d'un air incrédule. Puis elle se tourna vers Thea.

-Tu sembles très fier de la prétendue liberté de penser de tes fidèles, mais cette pauvre enfant est

réduite à l'état de zombie… Détruire l'esprit des gens n'est pas digne d'un prétendu libérateur,

Marek. Tu utilises les mêmes méthodes que le tyran que tu veux abattre. Comment espères-tu être

un meilleur souverain que lui?

-Je ne l'ai pas détruite, protesta le jeune homme. Je me suis contenté de lier son esprit grâce à ma

magie. Si je levais le sort, elle se réveillerait indemne.

-Eh bien, fais-le! Ne te contente pas de paroles creuses sur ta grandeur d'esprit!

-Si je le réveillais, elle partirait! J'ai besoin d'elle… Elle m'est trop nécessaire pour que je la laisse

s'en aller avec ses amis.

-Dans ce cas, tu es pire qu'Atemu! Elle voit et entend tout, elle peut penser, mais ne contrôle plus

son propre corps… C'est horrible! Elle doit être terriblement malheureuse…

-Elle n'a pas le droit au bonheur, car elle a trouvé sa destinée. Nul être ne peut échapper à ce qu'il

est vraiment.

Il s'avança et arracha la perruque de cérémonie de Thea. Des cheveux mordorés mi-longs

s'échappèrent en cascade pour descendre jusqu'au milieu du dos. Leur amie avait bien changé en

deux ans, ses traits avaient acquis une noblesse qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas jusqu'alors. Elle avait

l'air d'une reine ainsi, la prêtresse aux yeux d'azur, avec sa robe digne des grandes souveraines des

temps anciens…

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce-pas? s'émut Marek. Peu de gens en ce royaume la surpassent… Seule une

personne est son égale, et il s'agit de sa rivale, la grande prêtresse du Pharaon lui-même.

Cependant, je dois avouer qu'aucune des deux n'atteint la beauté de Neferet…

-Qui est Neferet? Demanda doucement Yugi.

Nhyara rougit et baissa les yeux.

-C'est mon nom égyptien. Il signifie "La Belle" ou encore "La Parfaite"…

-Il te convient donc à merveille, lui murmura Paneb avec un petit sourire qui la fit rosir davantage

encore.

-Marek, questionna Yugi, est-ce toi qui a envoyé Paneb nous chercher ou est-il venu de lui-même?

-J'étais au courant de votre présence, je lui avais dit que j'aurais aimé vous voir, il a donc pris cette

initiative pour moi. Paneb est un de mes conseillers et surtout le chef de mes armées, cela fait des

années qu'il fait preuve d'une fidélité exemplaire à mon égard. La plupart du temps, il paraît

charmeur et enjoué, mais il est impitoyable au combat. A présent que j'ai répondu à toutes vos

questions, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à notre entrevue… Et sachez qu'il ne sert à

rien de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi ou de chercher à récupérer Thea. Vous n'avez aucun

pouvoir ici."

Des gardes arrivèrent et firent sortir Yugi et ses amis, de même que Paneb et Nhyara. Ils se

laissèrent faire sans résistance, sauf Joey et Mai qui lançaient des regards furieux au chef des

rebelles. Yugi, lui, adressa un signe de la main à Thea. Elle ne lui répondit pas, regardant toujours

dans le vide comme une statue privée de vie, mais il savait que l'esprit de son amie l'avait vu, et

qu'elle reprendrait peut-être espoir.


	8. Ombre

Et voilà, enfin le chapitre 8... J'ai mis du temps, mais faut dire que j'avais de la famille à la maison. En contrepartie, ceci est le plus longdes chapitres jusqu'à présent (du moins je crois), l'action avance pas mal, et on découvre des choses... La fin va être émouvante je pense...

Réponses reveiws:

moon light of dreams: Eh ben, je te vois beaucoup toi! Tu me fais plein de reviews d'un coup, t'as déjà lu une autre de mes fics... Par le jeune garçon, tu veux dire Paneb? Bah tu verras bien dans ce chapitre je pense. Marek et la reine de Yami (elle s'appelle Shizu dans la version française) sont frères et soeurs. Ils possédaient tous les deux des objets du Millenium. Marek était un méchant, mais ça va mieux ensuite. Sauf que dans ma fic il est pas super sympa... Au fait, juste une chose. je lis les fics de Ishtin, elle est même dans mes favoris. j'ai vu que tu avais reveiwé une de ses fics et que tu réclamais la suite... Elle l'a mise et j'ai l'impression qu'elle attend désespérément après ta review!

Sogna: C'est sûr que pour Thea, son sort n'est pas enviable... Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec Nhyara et Mai, les défenseuses des droits de l'homme... Euh pas vraiment mais bon.

Syt the Evil Angel: Ils vont bien la libérer notre Thea! Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Pour Atemu, on va bientôt en savoir plus, promis.

Taku Cmoi: Bah oui, pas de gentil Malik dans ma fic. Je sais pas encore s'il va s'améliorer ensuite... C'est sûr que ses méthodes se rapprochent aussi de la dictature. Mais il est juste dans un genre différent d'Atemu. Tu sais, dans la série elle est pas comme dans le manga Anzu... Elle est amoureuse de Yugi! Et elle est vraiment sympa. Tu regardes la série ou tu fais que lire le manga? désolée poure ma review, j'étais triste... Mais tu t'es super bien rattrapée lol (lemon powaaa!). Quelle surprise? Oulah suspense...

Magical Girl Kiki: Heureuse que t'y vois plus clair lol. C'est sûr, Marek n'est pas un ange... Pour Atemu, tu verras bien son comportement lorsqu'on le rencontrera enfin. Il aura changé... Moi aussi j'adore le pharaon de la série lol. Un des objectifs de ce chapitre c'était justement développer les personnages de Paneb et Nhyara, je suis contente que ça ait marché! Je pense que t'en sauras encore plus sur eux dans ce nouveau chapitre. Pour la magie, lis le chapitre qui suit... Merci pour le compliment, être comparée à Christian Jacq ça fait toujours plaisir lol. Surtout quand on adore ses livres autant que moi!

**_Chap 8: Ombre_**

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Nhyara ne cacha pas sa colère.

-"Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là? Il nous as traités comme si nous étions ses fidèles

subordonnés! S'il se figure qu'il est mon maître, il faudrait le prévenir qu'il ferait

mieux de faire vérifier son ouïe. Il n'a même pas écouté ce que j'ai dit!

-Mon maître a sûrement ses raisons pour agir ainsi, fit Paneb d'une voix apaisante. Thea a un

rôle à jouer, et il la libérera sans doute ensuite. Vous feriez mieux de l'aider à lutter contre le

tyran, plutôt que de vous insurger contre ses manières.

-Mais bien sûr… Fidèle envers et contre tout, pas vrai? Tu ne comprends pas plus que ton

cher maître. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un de ses jolis petits chiens qui trottinent dans

son ombre et lui lèchent les pieds avec des lueurs d'adoration dans les yeux…

Et voyant le regard blessé que lui lança l'égyptien brun, la jeune magicienne ajouta:

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Paneb! Quand donc apprendras-tu à penser par toi-même? C'est ça, le

chef des armées rebelles, le meilleur conseiller du pire ennemi d'Atemu? Ha! Marek lui

comme il le fait par choix, toi tu suis. Tu vaux même moins que lui! Si tu crois que je ne sais

pas ce que tu as fait…."

Le jeune garçon recula, un air d'immense peine mêlée d'incrédulité sur son si beau visage.

Dans ses grands yeux sombres et doux, Yugi pouvait lire uneprofonde tristesse. Paneb tourna 

les talons et se mit à courir vers les tentes, disparaissant dans les méandres du gigantesque

campement.

Nhyara se retourna. Elle avait un regard dur, et nul ne dit mot pendant un moment.

-"Ca y est, siffla soudain la fille aux cheveux rouges, voilà les laquais qui viennent nous

conduire à notre niche."

Yugi, Joey, Mai et Tristan furent menés par les gardes de Marek dans une grande tente, dans 

laquelle on leur dit qu'ils séjourneraient. Nhyara retourna à sa demeure personnelle dans le

camp.

Yugi et ses amis s'allongèrent sur les lits. Plusieurs heures plus tard, le jeune garçon aux yeux 

violets avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Marek était visiblement au courant de leur arrivée dans

cette dimension depuis longtemps: il avait envoyé Paneb les chercher, et une tente était déjà

toute prête pour eux. S'attendait-il à disposer des quatre amis selon son bon vouloir? Yugi

rageait de son impuissance. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'attarder davantage, mais il ne

repartirait pas sans Thea. Seulement, il doutait que Marek la laisse partir sans histoires.

Comment faire pour la libérer?

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il chercha une solution au problème. Il fallait 

évidemment rompre l'enchantement auquel était soumise son amie avant de pouvoir

l'emmener. Marek avait dit que chacun d'eux avait des pouvoirs magiques… Si seulement ils

savaient lesquels et pouvaient les maîtriser, cela serait certainement très utile… Mais il fallait

d'abord en apprendre plus. A son grand regret, il pensa qu'il devrait encore demeurer quelques

temps en ce lieu. Restait à espérer que Marek ne tenterait pas de les utiliser pendant ce séjour.

Un cri retentit soudain à l'extérieur, faisant sursauter Yugi. C'était une voix d'homme. Un

hurlement inhumain, ressemblant à un cri de guerre monstrueux, lui répondit bientôt.

Le jeune garçon se leva, bientôt imité de ses amis éveillés par le bruit. Il sortirent de leur 

tente, pour découvrir les soldats en uniforme courir dans tous les sens, crier, paniquer.

Un souffle chaud balaya la nuque de Yugi, il se sentit entraîné en arrière.

-"Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il à Nhyara, tandis que les autres écoutaient.

-C'est Ombre. Elle est revenue cette nuit, il semble qu'elle ait tué un garde. A chaque fois

qu'elle vient, c'est le chaos total ici. Franchement pitoyable…

-Ombre? Qui est-ce?

-Une sorte de guerrière… Une tueuse. C'est un assassin au service des démons, une créature

des ténèbres. Elle n'hésite pas à tout dévaster sur son passage pour atteindre sa victime, et puis

elle disparaît. Marek rêve de la capturer.

-A qui en veut-elle cette fois-ci?

-Bonne question… Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas revue par ici. C'est une nouvelle

inquiétante."

A ce moment, tous les bruits alentours se turent. Il étaient seuls. S'avançant, ils virent que 

toute trace de vie avait disparu dans le camp.

Et soudain, elle fut devant eux.

Ombre était une jeune femme souple et féline, à la peau cuivrée d'égyptienne. Ses cheveux et 

ses yeux étaient masqués par des bandeaux de soie noir entourant sa tête, le même tissu qui

composait son vêtement. Celui-ci était fait pour être à la fois léger et protecteur, ne

l'encombrant en rien dans ses déplacements. Des poches étaient placées aux endroits idéaux

pour en sortir une arme, un poison…

Faisant quelques pas sur le côté, elle disparut dans l'obscurité.

Des bruits de pas semblaient résonner aux alentours, venant de partout.

-"Mais où est-elle, celle-là? murmura Joey. Ca ne me rassure pas de ne pas savoir d'où

l'ennemi va frapper…

-Moi non plus, répondit Yugi à voix basse. Cette fille est vraiment dangereuse, si l'on en croit

la panique qu'elle a provoqué. Faites attention et essayez de ne pas vous éloigner.

Ils attendirent pendant de longues minutes, mais plus rien ne se passait.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est partie? questionna Mai.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Nhyara, mais je pense que nous pouvons nous déplacer… Soyez prudents

cependant.

-Vite, allons chez Marek! S'exclama Yugi. Peut-être qu'il est parti, nous avons une chance de

récupérer Thea.

Le court trajet se fit sans encombre, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Cependant, ce silence ne 

leur disait rien qui vaille. La lumière chez Marek était éteinte, mais la porte n'était pas fermée.

Même dans le noir, il leur fut facile de trouver le bureau du chef du campement. Thea était là,

semblant avoir attendu immobile pendant tout ce temps.

-"Prenez-la par la main, elle se laissera faire, conseilla la magicienne aux cheveux rouges.

Nous trouverons plus tard un moyen de la libérer du sort, il faut se dépêcher de partir 

maintenant."

Comme l'avait dit Nhyara, la prêtresse n'offrit aucune résistance, s'avérant aussi docile qu'un 

automate. Yugi avait les larmes aux yeux voyant son amie dans cet état, mais que pouvait-il

faire?

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Quel dommage de ne pouvoir examiner plus en détail les 

objets anciens qui l'environnaient… Son grand-père aurait certainement été fasciné. Peut-être

l'un de ces artefacts pouvait-il aider à rompre l'enchantement de Thea? Hélas, il n'avait pas de

temps à perdre s'il voulait s'échapper.

Lorsqu'il sortirent, un garde attardé passa devant eux en courant, sans leur prêter attention. Ils 

ne savaient qu'en penser, mais se dépêchèrent eux aussi vers la sortie du camp.

Un rugissement les arrêta.

Ils se retournèrent. Mai était un peu en arrière, et à quelques mètres derrière elle se trouvait 

Ombre, une dague à la main. La jeune femme blonde semblait paralysée.

-Viens vite, Mai! cria Yugi.

Au prix d'un grand effort, elle fit un pas en avant, mais une corde venue de nulle part vint 

s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, la faisant trébucher.

Joey voulut aller l'aider, mais il se heurta à un mur invisible.

Mai se releva avec difficulté. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait s'enfuir, elle fit face avec courage.

Ombre s'avança lentement vers elle, levant sa dague. Bien que les autres vissent Mai de dos,

ils sentaient une étrange aura émaner d'elle. Où peut-être était-ce une impression donnée par

le froid soudain de l'atmosphère? Un souffle glacial, anormal, les faisait frissonner…

La température avait baissé d'une dizaine de degrés en quelques minutes. Que se passait-il?

Mai ne semblait nullement affectée, mais les autres commençaient à trembler. Les 

mouvements d'Ombre semblaient étrangement ralentie. De la buée s'exhalait des tissus qui

couvraient son visage, montrant qu'elle était sensible au froid… Yugi ne pouvait l'en blâmer,

car il claquait des dents à présent.

Soudain, une fine pellicule de glace commença à s'étendre autour de Mai. Le sable gelait… 

Les quelques plantes autour étaient vite prises dans le gel, dépérissaient en quelques secondes.

-"Le pouvoir de la glace! murmura Nhyara à l'oreille de Yugi, semblant impressionnée. Nous

avons découvert la magie de Mai… Je crois que vous avez tous un domaine particulier.

A ce moment, Ombre bondit vers Mai. Joey cria, mais la jeune femme esquiva, et la glace 

recouvrit la dague de l'assassin. Mai ferma les yeux, et l'arme se brisa en des centaines d'éclats

métalliques qui tombèrent au sol.

Ombre resta un instant immobile, puis sortit des pans de son vêtement deux autres dagues 

couleurs de nuit.

-Oh non… fit Nhyara. Elle utilise ses lames de ténèbres… On dit qu'ils sont faits d'ombre

mouvante, ils blessent bien davantage que du métal ordinaire. On peut aussi être gravement

empoisonné…"

Ombre sembla fixer un instant son adversaire, bien que l'on ne puisse pas voir ses yeux. Puis, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle lui tourna le dos. Tous retinrent leur souffle. La tueuse des ténèbres ne bougeait pas, aucun frémissement ne la 

parcourait.

Elle fit un pas. Puis deux.

Avant de faire volte-face et de lancer une de ses dagues avec force.

Mai cria, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était visée.

Paneb apparut devant Nhyara au moment précis où l'arme allait frapper la jeune fille.

Il reçut la lame dans sa poitrine, sans une plainte. Leva les yeux vers Ombre, avant de tomber 

doucement en arrière.

Nhyara s'écarta. Yugi la regarda, perdu.

-"Pars, vite, lui intima-t-elle. Prends tes amis avec toi, cours et ne te retourne pas."

Une larme coulant sur sa joue, il lui obéit.

-"Nhyara… murmura Paneb à terre.

Elle se baissa et lui prit la main. Le jeune homme avait l'air si fragile, étendu sur le sable 

blanc, souillé de sang écarlate…

-Ne me laisse pas… Reste avec moi, je sais que tu peux me soigner…

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Paneb. Peu de gens ont survécu à Ombre. Regarde, elle est

partie… On ne saura jamais pourquoi elle était venue.

-Ombre ne m'a pas tué… Si tu restes avec moi, pour toujours… Je sais que nous serons

éternels…

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas faite pour une telle vie… Je suis une aventurière, jamais je

ne pourrai connaître le bonheur.

-Moi aussi, je suis un combattant… Je suis digne de toi… Je ne suis pas comme lui…

-Je sais, Paneb, je sais… Ferme les yeux. C'est fini à présent…

-Nhyara, reste avec moi… j'ai besoin de toi…

Elle se leva, détourna les yeux.

-Nhyara…"

Son souffle s'affaiblit. Il tenta de reprendre la main de sa reine, mais il était déjà trop faible.

Tandis que sa vue se brouillait peu à peu, il put voir une silhouette aux cheveux de feu qui 

courait vers l'horizon, puis ce fut le noir.


	9. Pi Atemu

Tout d'abord, sachez que je risque ma vie pour vous poster ce chapitre. En effet, en ce moment même à l'extérieur de chez moi il y a un orage d'enfer... Mon ordi s'est déjà éteint une fois en plein milieu des RAR, c'est frustrant.

Pour le titre du chap, c'est aussi un nom de ville... J'ai pas été follement originale, non seulement ça signifie "La ville d'Atemu" (du coup y'en a qui sont contentes lol, c'est un signe qu'il est pas loin) mais en plus c'est encore inspiré de Christian Jacq!

Je pensais que tout le monde allait en vouloir à mort à Nhyara d'avoir abandonné Paneb! Je trouvais que ça rendait la scène plus triste, vous êtes d'accord?

Mais faut pas être en colère contre Nhyara, vous allez voir...

Voici un long chapitre! Pour une raison qui m'échappe ça écrit tout bizarre, mais bon. Le denier chap y'avait pas mal d'action, là pas tellement, c'est encore beaucoup de discutes... Mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas lire en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose! je vous fait un petit résumé de ce auquel vous allez avoir droit (si vous ne voulez rien savoir, passez directement au chap, ou aux réponses reviews si vous avez laissé un message).

On rencontre un personnage charmant mais néanmoins mystérieux...

On en apprend un peu plus sur cette chère Nhyara...

Fans de Yami/Atemu, réjouissez-vous! On a enfin quelques nouvelles de lui... Et si vous lisez vous verrez qu'il y a une chance que vous soyez plus heureuses encore, bientôt...

On en a pas fini avec les méchants!

L'état de Thea semble pouvoir s'améliorer...

Réponses reviews:

Taku Cmoi: Faut pas en vouloir à Nhyara! Tu vas voir elle est triste et elle s'explique en partie... De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas soigner une blessure mortelle faite par ce typre d'arme magique alors c'est pas comme si elle l'avait laissé mourir non plus... J'avais déjà remarqué que tu t'enflammais vite lol. Pour Anzu ça va se faire peu à peu, et pour ce qui est de la tête de Marek... Lis, tu verras bien... Dans la série tu trouves pas qu'elle est bien Anzu? Je suis contente que ton lemon soit du yaoi! J'espère juste que c'est un Yugi/Atemu,peut-êtreun Yugi/Yami (ou un Yami/Atemu pourquoi pas? lol)...

Julie.Percevent: Oh, une nouvelle lectrice! Ou du moins une nouvelle revieweuse... Super! Tu sais, j'ai deux autres fics en cours sur HP, dont ma fic principale, j'ai pas tellement de temps pour mettre en route une autre fic sur yu-gi-oh! Peut-être quand celle-ci sera finie, ou à la limite un OS mais bon...

Golden Sun 17: J'qi essayé de rendre Paneb le plus présent possible... J'aurais peut-être dû faire quelques chapitres de plus avant de la faire mourir? Tout ça par sadisme pur et simple, bien entendu. Tu aimes plus Nhyara même si elle laisse Paneb? Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tout le monde soit fâché après Nhyara lol. Ombre c'est sûr que c'est pas un enfant de choeur! Paneb n'est pas sa première victime! Pour le pharaon, je crois que tu seras contente dans ce chap...

Magical Girl Kiki: Encore de la discute cette fois, mais c'est plus intéressant que la dernière fois je trouve... Enfin j'espère. J'ai fait exprès de rendre la fin super triste, je suis méchante pas vrai? Pour le "lui", mystère... L'identité d'Ombre restera un secret pour l'instant. Thea va aller mieux bientot t'inquiètes... Et le Pharaon devrait pas tarder... Enfin, pas trop.

Syt the Evil Angel: Pour le pouvoir de Joey, t'as gagné! Bravo lol. Yugi est un cas à part, Tristan c'est pas ça... Y'aura plein de gens avec des pouvoirs cachés, tu verras!

**_Chap 9: Pi-Atemu_**

Ils avaient marché pendant le reste de la nuit, et le soleil s'élevait maintenant haut à

l'horizon. Le désert semblait n'en jamais finir.

Nhyara n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était revenue. Enfin, les compagnons

s'arrêtèrent, trop fatigués pour continuer.

Nhyara fit un geste de la main et ils se retrouvèrent transportés à l'ombre de palmiers, auprès

d'une oasis.

Yugi ne dit mot, sachant qu'elle avait opéré par magie. Il s'approcha de Thea, dont l'état ne

semblait pas s'être amélioré.

-"Je pense qu'elle se libérera progressivement du maléfice si elle reste suffisamment

longtemps éloignée de Marek, fit Nhyara. Je peux faire quelque chose qui accélérera le

processus.

Elle fit alors apparaître des vêtements, une tunique blanche égyptienne semblable à celle de

Yugi et ses amis. Elle ajouta également un pectoral d'or, puis s'éloigna avec Thea derrière les

palmiers. Lorsqu'elle revinrent, Thea s'était changée, et Nhyara fit brûler par magie des

morceaux de bois qu'elle avait ramassés. Lorsque les flammes eurent monté, elle incendia les

anciens vêtements de Thea jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que cendres.

Yugi regarda alors la prêtresse. Il lui sembla surprendre une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux,

mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion… Le temps montrerait ce qu'il en était.

Il s'approcha alors de Nhyara.

-Dis-moi… Qu'est-il arrivé à Paneb? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit un mot depuis que tu nous as

rejoints?

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux emplis de tristesse contenue.

-Il m'appelait… Il me demandait de rester auprès de lui… Mais je ne pouvais pas… J'avais

peur que les gardes reviennent et m'attrapent. Je ne veux pas que Marek fasse de moi sa

prisonnière. J'avais peur qu'Ombre revienne, que des gardes me surprennent… Je savais que

je devais partir avec vous, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Et puis…

Eclatant soudain en sanglots; elle tomba dans les bras du jeune garçon.

-Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir ! Quelque part dans mon esprit, doit demeurer l'incertitude,

l'espoir qu'un jour je le reverrai… Voir ses yeux se fermer pour toujours était plus que je ne

pouvais accepter… Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps ! Je n'ai pas supporté de ne pas

pouvoir le sauver… Je me sens coupable d'avoir été si impuissante… Peut-être que j'aurais

dû rester pour l'aider à partir, mais c'est si dur d'accepter que c'était la fin…

Yugi la berça doucement, sa main s'égara dans les cheveux flamboyants de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire… Même si tu étais restée auprès de lui, cela n'aurait servi à rien, et

tu ne serais pas avec nous. Tu dois continuer ce que tu as entrepris, afin que Paneb ne soit

pas mort pour rien…

Elle se releva lentement, séchant les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues pâles.

-Tu as raison. Ce que je fais n'est pas digne de moi et de ma mission. Pour lui, pour qu'il ne

soit pas mort en vain, je sais que je dois continuer ! Si je faiblis, n'hésitez pas à me forcer à

me reprendre. Il est de mon devoir de vous aider à présent. Je sais où nous pouvons aller…

J'ai un ami pourra nous aider. Je crois que je peux encore nous téléporter."

Elle prit tout d'abord un repos de quelques minutes, afin de se calmer et de reprendre des

forces. Puis elle demanda aux autres de se tenir à elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et un instant plus

tard tous se retrouvèrent dans une grande maison luxueuse, décorée d'objets rares et

précieux.

Un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans se retourna à leur arrivée, et sourit en voyant la

jeune magicienne.

-"Nhyara! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue me voir… Attends que je me

souvienne… Cela ne fait-il pas deux ans que tu t'es enfuie de ma modeste demeure avec la

garde aux trousses? Qui plus est, pour avoir dérobé un précieux artefact appartenant à un

riche collectionneur, qui n'avait pas apprécié… Mais dis-moi, tu te souviens de moi, au

moins? Dis mon prénom, pour voir!

-Ickta, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme tu

t'en doutes, j'ai besoin de ton aide… Il ne faut pas que moi et mes compagnons soyons

retrouvés par les hommes d'Atemu ni ceux de Marek.

-Ah, bien sûr, encore en fuite… Tu as quoi cette fois qui te colle après, une armée de lézards

du désert? Ca te changera des hommes-chacals des vieux magiciens plein de sous. Mais tu

sais que j'existe même quand tu n'as pas de problèmes? Ca serait bien de te rappeler de temps

en tant mon existence quand tu es libre de tes mouvements, disons, juste tous les six mois…

Elle fit un semblant de grimace exaspérée, mais Yugi voyait bien qu'elle souriait.

-Juste une petite fois, tu veux bien nous abriter, mon Ickta? Comme ça, tu m'auras à ta

disposition autant que tu voudras…

Il lui saisit la main et embrassa les doigts fins.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser…"

Pendant qu'Ickta leur faisait visiter la maison, Yugi put l'observer à loisir.

Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement rien d'un égyptien. Ses cheveux raides mi-longs étaient

très blonds, ses yeux vert clair, sa peau blanche, ses traits fins et harmonieux. Contrairement

à la plupart des sujets d'Atemu, il était habillé d'un kimono bleu ciel, avec des mules en satin

de la même couleur. Il portait des bijoux, et anneau d'argent à l'oreille droite et une fine

chaîne du même métal autour du cou. Ses gestes étaient amples et fluides, toute sa personne

avait une certaine assurance qui se traduisait dans son maintien.

Yugi tenta de deviner le caractère de son hôte. Il semblait rieur, multipliant les plaisanteries,

mettant en confiance ses invités. Il était également très cultivé et d'une intelligence aiguisée,

à en juger d'après certaines réflexions pertinentes qu'il fit lorsque ses invités lui firent le récit

des évènements récents. Visiblement, il avait autant de charme que Paneb, faisant de subtils

compliments à Nhyara qui rosissait à chaque fois. Apparemment, il avait réussi à faire oublier

momentanément sa peine à la jeune fille en deuil, ce dont le garçon lui sut gré. Cependant,

Yugi ne pouvait en deviner plus sur le personnage, qui conservait une part de flou sur lui-

même.

Enfin, les chambres de chacun furent désignées. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le salon, et la

magicienne pria son ami de parler de lui-même.

-"Comment, tu m'as oublié au point de ne pas même m'évoquer devant tes nouveaux amis?

Suis-je donc en telle disgrâce à tes yeux?

-Ickta…

-Très bien, tes désirs sont des ordres. Alors… Par où commencer avec une personnalité aussi

riche et complexe que la mienne? Oh, mais je présume que tu voulais que je parle de ma

fonction. Très bien… Disons que je suis une sorte d'agent double. Je travaille pour mon

propre compte cependant. Je suis membre de la cour d'Atemu, mais en même temps je donne

des informations à d'autres camps, dont celui de Marek. Mais il n'est pas le seul…

-Comment ça? Fit Nhyara en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a d'autres camps que Marek et Atemu

et tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Oh, j'ai dû oublier…

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée de n'être pas revenue te voir plus tôt, mais j'avais tant de

choses importantes à faire… Il s'est passé des évènements graves, je t'en parlerai ce soir. En

attendant, dis-m'en plus!

-D'accord. J'en sais très peu pour l'instant, mais il semble qu'une guerre se prépare. Atemu a

un nouvel ennemi, dont il semble qu'il s'agit également d'un puissant mage. Son nom est

encore inconnu, mais il a déjà fait des dégâts dans l'armée… Cette information pourrait être

intéressante pour Marek, il penserait que c'est le moment idéal pour attaquer. Hélas, je crains

qu'il ne soit pas en sécurité lui non plus.

-Pourriez-vous nous parler davantage du Pharaon? Questionna timidement Yugi.

-Eh bien, je peux vous donner les dernières nouvelles. Notre souverain semble perturbé. On

ne l'a pas vu depuis hier matin, il s'est enfermé dans son temple duquel émane une puissante

activité magique. Sa grande prêtresse mène depuis hier une grande cérémonie ininterrompue.

Le Pharaon semble mal en point en ce moment… En fait, cela fait deux ans qu'il ne dort plus,

d'après la rumeur publique. Il semble également de plus en plus triste, nul ne sait pourquoi.

Ses sbires en profitent pour faire régner la terreur, profitant du fait qu'il ne prête plus guère

attention aux affaires du royaume…

-Comment peux-t-on faire pour le rencontrer?

-Je présume que vous pouvez demander audience par l'intermédiaire de la grande

prêtresse…"

Tous réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Soudain, Mai leva la tête.

-"Dis moi Ickta… Tout à l'heure tu parlais de Nhyara poursuivie pour avoir dérobé un

artefact… Que voulais-tu dire?

-Oh! Ca non plus elle ne vous en a pas parlé? Ignorez-vous donc que cette jeune fille est la

reine des magiciennes cambrioleuses, la plus grande des voleuses?

-Ickta… soupira la reine des voleuses.

-Mais c'est vrai! Elle est passée experte dans l'art de dérober des objets puissants et rares…

D'ailleurs, c'est bien grâce à ça que tu es entrée dans les bonnes grâces de Marek, pas vrai?

-Je ne suis dans les bonnes grâces de personne! Je suis comme toi, je travaille pour mon

propre compte. Mais moi au moins, je suis honnête.

-Allons, tu ne vas pas te vexer… Je sais que tu lui as donné un des objets magiques qu'ils

désirait et qui lui ont donné davantage de pouvoir. C'est un moyen comme un autre d'obtenir

des alliés, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais pu.

-Oui, mais toi, tu n'hésites pas à t'allier parfois à des personnages qui ne sont pas tout à fait

respectables… Moi, de toute manière, j'en ai fini avec ma carrière de voleuse. Je me consacre

uniquement à la magie.

-On dit ça, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de revenir à ce qui a fait notre gloire des premiers

jours! Ca je le sais très bien…"

A plusieurs lieues de là…

Sur un présentoir de cristal, un objet est recouvert d'une étoffe de soie brodée. Un jeune

homme est de dos, sa main frôle le délicat tissu, fait un geste pour le soulever, avant de se

raviser. Il se trouve dans une petite pièce aux murs couverts de fresques égyptiennes ? la

pièce ressemble à un naos, le saint des saints d'un temple ancien.

Entendant un bruit léger derrière lui, Marek se retourne, puis sourit.

-« Te voilà… Parfait, je vais pouvoir te résumer la situation. Je présume que Yugi, Nhyara et

leurs fidèles ont dû se poser quelques questions en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls avec un

assassin… Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, les connaissant, ils voulaient partir coûte

que coûte. Comme il m'importe peu qu'ils suspectent quelque chose ou non, je les ai laissés

récupérer la prêtresse avec une remarquable facilité. La présence d'Ombre les a

apparemment obligés à se servir de leur magie, d'après les observations… Voilà

d'intéressantes informations. Maintenant, si j'ai raison, quoi qu'ils fassent ils ne peuvent rien

contre moi…

La silhouette encapuchonnée face à lui s'inclina, puis lui tendit un bol d'ivoire remplit d'eau

dans lequel le mage regarda longuement.

-Ils sont dans Pi-Atemu, la capitale… Bien, je pense savoir ce qu'ils voudront faire ensuite.

C'est parfait… Et je pense avoir trouvé un excellent moyen d'obtenir des informations de

première importance, d'après ce que je vois… »


	10. La sphere

ENFIN le chapitre 10! D'abord j'étais en vacances, ensuite c'était la reprise des cours... Mais voilà, j'ai finalement trouvé le temps de faire un tit chap. A l'origine il devait y avoir dedans tout un tas d'action et de révélations en tout genre, mais finalement je développe quelques trucs avant... Désolée de vous décevoir, ca sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Réponses reviews!

Yumi4: Cool, une nouvelle lectrice! Merci d'aimer! Pour Makuba si j'en ai parlé au début c'est qu'il viendra à un moment ou un autre... Bah faudra encore attendre un moment malheureusement! Mais t'inquiètes, une fois qu'il sera là il aura un rôle important!

tsumenookamiryu (quel pseudo!): Et ENCORE une nouvelle lectrice, je suis gâtée! Pour Atemu t'inquiètes, lis ce chap et tu comprendras qu'il n'est plus très loin héhé... C'est un personnage très important dans la fic, faut juste lui laisser le temps de soigner son entrée! Yugi froid? Euh tu veux dire quoi par là?

chise: Atemu arrive! Calme tout le monde! Il est trop important pour être absent... Mais c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Pour toutes tes questions, j'espère que tu t'attends pas à ce que j'y réponde! J'adore le suspense et faire patienter mes lecteurs (moi sadique). Pour Thea elle est mise en valeur dans ce chap dsl!

Sogna: Ah je te retrouve! Ouf lol. C'est sûr que c'est pas gai pour Paneb. La tristesse d'Atemu a une raison qui n'est pas vraiment difficile à deviner héhé...

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu (euh c'est laquelle des deux là?): Une troisième nouvelle lectrice en un chap! La bénédiction d'Atemu est sur moi... Tiens, tu fais dans la voyance? Sauf que c'est au présent hum... Tant mieux si t'aimes, c'est le but lol. Triste c'est sûr qu'elle l'est vu que je suis sadique! (T'as lu mes fics HP yaoi? C'est encore pire). Je fais mon possible pour rester fidèle à l'histoire et aux persos donc super si ca se voit! Au fait, on est concurrentes pour l'invasion du monde et la dictature.

Taku Cmoi: Atemu est triste parce que Yugi lui maaannnqueeeuuuu! Lol. Ben oui, c'est ca! Pour Nhyara elle est toute folle et joyeuse dans ce chap, elle a dû prendre une triple dose de non-calmants... euh... De médicaments contre la tristesse. Pour Anzu lis ce chap hehehe... Marek va disparaître de l'histoire pendant un moment je pense, avant de revenir bien sûr! Moi aussi je veux la suite de ta fic! Ca fait combien de siècles que j'attends là hein?

Syt the Evil Angel: T'as un nouveau pouvoir révélé dans ce chap! Le suspense c'est ma spécialité lol. Joey et Mai font un bô couple feu/glace...

Golden Sun 17: Ickta est du genre délirant, et encore plus dragueur que Paneb! Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il ne s'intéresse pas qu'à Nhyara. Suspense power! C'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que je vous laisse avec une fin intenable. En plus vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce new chap... Dans lequel t'as quasiment aucune réponse hehehe! Le type à qui parlait Marek arrive plus tard, tu seras surprise... Le VRAI méchant est... Aucun des deux! Mystère... Atemu il est tout malheureux, il pense à son Yugi!

Magical Girl Kiki: Ickta va devenir un des persos de l'histoire, il reste dans la suite. J'ai développé Nhyara, tu as raison... Tout le monde manipule tout le monde dans cette histoire lol, tu verras par la suite! Marek n'est pas le dernier, c'est sur. Atemu est malade de chagrin parce qu'il a pas son Yugi d'amour lol! Leurs pouvoirs sont puissants c'est sûr, et des combats ils devront en mener... Mais tu verras bien la tactique de Marek.

Ouf, enfin c'était la dernière review! J'ai super mal aux doigts...

**_La sphère_**

Pour la nuit, Yugi et ses compagnons dormirent chez Ickta. Celui-ci disposait d'une

immense villa avec de nombreuses chambres et avait affirmé qu'il n'aimerait rien tant

que de leur venir en aide. Yugi le soupçonnait de vouloir surtout se rendre agréable à

Nhyara, qu'il avait privilégiée tout particulièrement.

En se couchant dans son grand lit à baldaquins, Yugi s'aperçut qu'il était à bout de

forces. Depuis combien de temps errait-il dans cet étrange royaume ? S'il souvenait bien,

il n'était arrivé que la veille au matin… Mais il n'avait pas dormi depuis, et il était arrivé

tant de choses qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Le sommeil vint le surprendre sans un bruit, tandis que d'autres pensées lui venaient en

tête…

Une lande déserte, à demi engloutie dans un brouillard qui n'avait rien de naturel…

C'était un autre rêve. Yugi jeta un regard autour de lui, espérant apercevoir Atemu. Mais

il n'y avait rien, seule cette brume persistante autour de lui, si dense qu'elle lui donnait

presque l'impression d'étouffer. Que signifiait ceci ? Un rêve vide…

Le jeune garçon se mit à marcher, allant droit devant lui. Il n'y avait pas de chemin, et il

ne pouvait savoir s'il tournait en rond ou pas. Mais que faire d'autre ? Il lui fallait trouver

un moyen de sortir de ce rêve…

La lande se prolongeait à l'infini, sans aucune trace de vie humaine, n'étant égayée par

nul animal, un sol stérile ou aucune plante ne poussait. Quel était ce lieu ? Yugi avait tout

d'abord cru être revenu aux abords du camp de Marek, mais le chemin y conduisant

n'était pas aussi désert. Que faisait-il ici ?

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une main froide se posa sur son épaule, le faisant pivoter

doucement.

Il se retrouva face à Ombre, et son regard croisa deux yeux couleur de nuit dans lesquels

brillait une flamme intense, et où il lui sembla déceler comme une douleur et un désespoir

étranges.

-« Elle est là… Murmura la tueuse… Je sais qu'elle est tout près. Tu ne sais pas… Je dois

la tuer. Et lui aussi.

-Qui dois-tu tuer ? Questionna Yugi dans un souffle, tandis qu'une lente paralysie

s'emparait de lui, l'empêchant de penser clairement.

-Quelque chose va arriver. Cela fait des siècles qu'il se prépare… La magie est son

domaine, il aime le pouvoir… Il veut voler celui du pharaon… L'armée est prête depuis

longtemps déjà, mais tu ne le sais pas. Le temps n'est pas encore venu. La guerre n'est

pas encore là.

Sans que Yugi ne puisse faire un geste, Ombre sortit du tissu qui cachait ses cheveux une

petite lame qu'elle posa sur la gorge de l'enfant. Le métal entama la peau tendre, la

brûlant, puis la jeune fille se détourna soudainement et se mit à courir, disparaissant dans

le brouillard.

Enfin, Yugi fut libéré de son immobilité. Se baissant, il ramassa la dague que Ombre

avait laissée tomber. C'était exactement le même type d'arme que celle qui avait touché

Paneb. Le jeune garçon l'amena à autour de ses yeux, puis toucha du doigt la lame, qui

était ébréchée. Une silhouette se précisa alors sur le métal brillant. Yugi se retourna

brusquement. Mais pourquoi…

Il ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui entrait à flots par la fenêtre. Il se

tourna dans son lit, bien que sachant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. La journée serait

longue…

Se redressant, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Thea le regarder.

La jeune fille était assise bien droite sur une chaise, immobile, le regard toujours aussi

vide que la veille, et pourtant ses yeux étaient tournés dans la direction de son ami. Que

faisait-elle donc là?

Yugi attendit quelques instants, attendant qu'elle fasse un mouvement, mais rien ne se

passa.

Il tenta alors de se remémorer son rêve, dont les images commençaient déjà à s'effacer. Il

se souvenait des mystérieuses paroles de l'assassin, de son ton à la fois lointain et

angoissé… Mais qui était l'autre personne ? Il l'avait vue juste avant de s'éveiller

brutalement, et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son identité… Pourtant, il la

connaissait, il en était sûr… Il se sentait frustré, car il sentait que cette vision était d'une

grande importance.

Il se massa la gorge en repensant à Ombre. Douleur aiguë le transperça alors à cet

endroit. Retirant sa main, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait du sang sur ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas possible… Une blessure faite dans un rêve pouvait-elle être présente dans

la réalité ? Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'observa dans le miroir. La coupure était

superficielle et saignait peu, il la soigna avec un onguent.

Après avoir constaté que Thea ne se décidait pas à bouger, il décida de chercher les

autres. Il descendit et trouva Joey et Mai seuls dans la cuisine, qui mangeaient des

gâteaux au miel en discutant.

-« Mai, questionna Yugi, c'est toi qui a assis Thea dans ma chambre ? Et qui l'a habillée,

aussi ?

-Pas du tout, s'étonna-t-elle. Je ne suis pas entrée dans ta chambre, et lorsque je suis

sortie de la mienne Thea dormait encore dans le lit à côté du mien, vêtue d'une chemise

de nuit.

-Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que c'est elle qui a fait ça toute seule… Elle est peut-être en

train de guérir !

-Tu as raison, s'enthousiasma son amie. Elle va visiblement beaucoup mieux… Je dois

dire que c'est arrivé bien plus vite que je ne pensais.

-Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de Marek, l'influence de celui-ci sur l'esprit de

Thea a dû diminuer… »

Tout en parlant, Yugi s'aperçut que Joey ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jeune

femme, qui avait revêtu ce matin-là une ravissante tunique de lin à demi transparent.

Lorsque Mai se tourna de nouveau vers son petit déjeuner, le blond se concentra

intensément sur la montagne de pâtisseries qui débordait de son assiette.

Une tornade aux cheveux rouges entra alors d'un bond dans la cuisine.

-« Oh, vous êtes là ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

Nhyara salua ensuite les personnes présentes en les serrant joyeusement dans ses bras.

Ayant enlacé Yugi un peu plus longuement que les autres, elle lui sourit doucement. Il se

perdit un instant dans les grands yeux noirs de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi est-ce un grand jour ? interrogea Joey.

-J'ai vu Ickta tout à l'heure, il a une grande nouvelle !

-On parle de moi ? Fit alors l'intéressé en entrant dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, bonjour Ickta ! s'exclama Mai.

-Mais voilà mademoiselle Valentine ! La journée ne peut qu'être bonne lorsqu'une si

ravissante demoiselle me fait l'honneur d'être mon invitée… »

Ickta s'inclina pour faire un baisemain à la jeune femme, tandis que dans son dos Joey lui

lançait un regard noir. Yugi eut l'impression que leur hôte le savait parfaitement et

s'amusait aux dépens du blond…

-« Ickta, dis-leur ce qui est survenu cette nuit ! lança Nhyara.

-Bien sûr, ma chère, je ne vais pas garder cela pour moi. Cette nuit, après des mois

d'efforts, j'ai enfin réussi à faire marcher un objet magique puissant et précieux… Venez

donc voir. »

Le groupe sortit de la cuisine, et Ickta les mena à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à sa

chambre, plus grande et luxueuse encore que celles qu'il leur avait octroyées. Au milieu

de la pièce se trouvait un petit arbre enserrant dans ses branches une grande sphère de

cristal.

-« La nuit dernière, j'ai essayé une nouvelle fois de faire fonctionner cet objet. Je savais

qu'il devait être en symbiose avec un arbre magique spécial qui pousse en l'espace de

quelques secondes, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à faire grandir d'un centimètre la pousse de

l'arbre que je m'étais procuré. Cette nuit, quelqu'un y est parvenu…

Tristan sortit alors de derrière une tenture.

-Vous êtes là ! Nhyara et Ickta vous ont mis au courant ? Apparemment, je possède le

pouvoir de la terre !

-La terre ? fit Mai. J'ignorais que l'un d'entre nous avait ce type de pouvoir… En tout

cas, ça peut être utile !

-Comme toujours, tu as raison, Mai, répondit Ickta avec un sourire. Puisque ma sphère

fonctionnait, j'ai pu accéder à des renseignements auxquelles seuls les magiciens et les

fonctionnaires de la cour avaient accès jusqu'alors, et j'ai appris quelque chose de très

intéressant… Aujourd'hui et pendant deux autres jours, le pharaon va accorder des

audiences privées à tous ceux qui en feront la demande. Je l'aurais appris tôt ou tard,

mais j'ai pu obtenir un rendez-vous dès cette nuit, pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais alors, fit Yugi… Nous allons le voir ? Ce jour même ? Je… J'ai du mal à réaliser…

Après tout ce temps…

-J'espère que tu t'en seras remis d'ici l'audience, parce que tu auras besoin de toute ta

conscience pour lui parler. Au fait, j'ai pu obtenir une image de lui cette nuit. Si tu veux,

regarde dans la sphère…

Le jeune garçon s'approcha, ému. Dans le globe de cristal des petites flammes apparurent

d'abord, puis une forme floue se précisa jusqu'à former un visage. C'était bien lui…

Atemu était comme au temps lointain où il gouvernait l'Égypte. Les mêmes vêtements,

les bijoux portant le symbole du Millenium… Seule son expression avait changé. Il était

pâle, dans ses yeux se reflétait une profonde douleur, et la mélancolie marquait ses traits

si beaux. Que se passait-il donc ?

S'apercevant soudain que le silence régnait dans la pièce, Yugi se retourna.

Thea était entrée et lui souriait, ses yeux à nouveau pleins de cette vie qu'il aimait tant

chez elle. Elle était guérie. Il sembla à Yugi que lui aussi était un peu plus vivant à

présent. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers lui, le bonheur envahit l'enfant qui courut vers son

amie de toujours et l'étreindre tendrement.


	11. Le temple du Soleil

Aaah... enfin new chap! j'ai eu un accident de vélo la semaine dernière qui m'a retardée dans l'écritude... C'est un peu court, mais il y a pas mal de nouveaux éléments, dont certains prendront leur importance plus tard... hehe...

Réponse reviews!

tsumenookamiryu: Tu peux pas savoir qui Yugi a vu dans son rêve, surprise! Tu sauras après! pour Atemu ca va pas trop tarder lol. T'es pas morte d'impatience en m'attendant j'espère?

Codonsbleu: Oui il était court mon chapitre, et là pareil! mais je suis fatiguée! Pour les pouvoirs t'attends. Et Ombre bah elle faisait une crise de folie... Atemu il est triste parce que son yugi lui manque lol! Moi j'aime le mystère. Et question dictatrice t'inquiètes j'ai du talent! Déjà je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs...

Syt the Evil Angel: Bah oui les problèmes vont pleuvoir! déjà ca barde dans ce chap... On se réjouit tous pour Thea lol.

Golden Sun 17: Gagné pour les pouvoirs, c'est lié aux éléments! Du moins pour la plupart... Oui c'est vrai que Thea elle devait bien guérir a la fin. Atemu arrive! Tu vas pouvoir le retrouver lol. C'est assez sadique ce chap?

Sogna: Ombre est bizarre c'est vrai... Elle est un peu dingue sur les bords. Tu en sauras plus après. Eh oui c'est l'arrivée d'Atemu! Pouf, tite suite.

chise: Atemu il veut son yugi! Et l'inverse! Qui est maléfique selon toi? On va voir si t'as raison... T'en a un dans ce chap justement! Les autres c'est pas avant longtemps je pense. tapote le dos Ca va? Je veux pas une revieweuse en moins sur la conscience... J'ai échappé à la fessée?

Magical Girl Kiki: Pour Ombre tu sauras qui elle est... Dans TRES longtemps! Gnyahaha! Tu as deviné pour la future victime. Tu sauras aussi un jour qui Yugi a vu en reflet... Ombre a des pouvoirs magiques, elle envahit tellement les rêves qu'ils deviennent réels lol. Le pouvoir de Yugi sera très puissant, je n'en dis pas plus... Atemu il est triste mais son Yugi chéri va le consoler lol!

Ouf fini de répondre! Il était temps, tout le monde veut me virer de l'ordi. Allez je poste!

**_Chapitre 11: Le temple du Soleil_**

Yugi et tous ses compagnons étaient devant la porte d'entrée du temple d'Atemu. On leur

avait dit d'attendre là lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au palais pour voir le pharaon. Peut-être

celui-ci était-il en train de mener à bien une cérémonie…

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Thea. La jeune fille semblait parfaitement remise de

l'enchantement auquel l'avait soumise Marek. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé

depuis sa disparition. Elle était partie se promener avec Serenity, et peu après qu'elles se

soient séparées pour rentrer chacune chez soi, des gardes égyptiens avaient surgi de nulle

part et lui avaient lancé un sort qui l'avait endormie… Elle n'avait aucune idée du sort de la

sœur de Joey.

Lors de son séjour dans le camp de Marek, elle n'avait jamais eu le contrôle de son corps, et

ses pensées restaient floues. Cependant, le chef de la rébellion l'avait toujours bien traitée.

Même s'il lui semblait avoir des sortes de trous dans sa mémoire, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à

s'expliquer…

Elle avait eu un choc lorsqu'elle avait vu son reflet en passant près d'une vitre. Deux ans

étaient passés pour elle, et elle avait changé. Ses cheveux lui descendaient désormais au

milieu du dos, ses yeux bleus avaient un regard plus grave, presque douloureux…

La grande porte dorée qui s'ouvrait lentement sortit Yugi de ses pensées. Il voyait désormais

un couloir obscur, mais si quelqu'un l'attendait à l'intérieur, il n'aurait su le dire. Après un

moment de flottement, il passa la porte, suivi de ses amis.

La porte se referma derrière eux, les laissant dans le noir le plus complet. Mais une petite

lampe murale s'alluma alors comme par magie, révélant la personne qui avait ouvert la porte

et les dévisageait à présent d'un air grave.

C'était une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, mais dont le regard semblait bien

plus âgé et empli de sagesse. Elle était d'une beauté rare, magnifiée encore par la faible

lumière de la flamme qui semblait entourer son fin visage d'une étrange aura mais laissait le

reste de sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Elle avait de longs cheveux ambrés et ondulés, aux

reflets roux, tombant dans son dos jusqu'à ses cuisses. Ses grands yeux couleur de jade

étaient illuminés par des étincelles d'or. Sa peau bronzée par le dieu soleil faisait ressortir

l'harmonie de ses traits et la grâce de tout son être.

Yugi remarqua qu'elle portait une longue robe de lin blanc, retenue à la taille par une

ceinture d'or dont le fermoir était un symbole du millenium. Autour de son cou se trouvait une

amulette, un scarabée d'or et de lapis-lazuli. L'enfant semblait tenir un objet serré dans sa

main, qu'elle ne laissait pas voir aux gens face à elle.

-« Bienvenue dans le temple d'Atemu, le dieu Soleil, fit-elle d'une petite voix argentine. Je suis Merinout,

la gardienne du sanctuaire. Je connais vos noms. Yugi, vous êtes attendu par la grande

prêtresse.

-La grande prêtresse ? J'avais demandé à voir le pharaon en personne…

-Je sais. Mais vous devez d'abord la prêtresse. C'est important… Peut-être ensuite pourra-t-

on accéder à votre requête. Suivez-moi. »

Elle décrocha la lampe du mur et s'avança, suivie des sept compagnons. Elle les mena à

travers un dédale de couloirs, au point que Yugi commença à se demander si elle ne voulait

pas les égarer. De plus, ses amis restaient dans une relative obscurité, ce qui donnait lieu à

quelques incidents mineurs.

« -Eh ! Tu as failli me faire tomber !

-Désolée, je t'ai confondu avec le mur…

-Hum Joey, tu sais ou tu mets ta main là ?

-Pardon Mai, je voulais… Euh prendre la tienne… Mais alors, je tiens quoi là ? »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de hall spacieux muni de torches au mur. Tous eurent un

soupir soulagé, et Yugi vit Joey lâcher précipitamment la main de Mai, qu'il avait visiblement

fini par trouver dans le noir. Tandis que tous s'approchaient de la porte, Merinout entraîna

Yugi légèrement à l'écart.

« Méfie-toi de la prêtresse, c'est une femme puissante et dangereuse… Atemu lui a dit de te

parler quand il a su par son service d'espions que tu étais avec Ickta… Je ne peux rien pour

toi actuellement, mais garde cette amulette. Je suis sûre qu'elle te sera utile.

Elle ouvrit sa main dans lequel brillait un petit ankh d'or. La fillette le glissa dans la poche

de Yugi puis lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle se détourna ensuite et alla à grandes enjambées

vers la porte, et prit un air solennel avant d'ouvrir lentement celle-ci. La lueur de la pièce les

éblouit un instant. Les murs, le sol, le plafond étaient couverts d'or, les meubles étaient faits

de métaux et pierre précieux. Au centre, une femme était de dos. Elle avait une robe blanche

de prêtresse et de longs cheveux couleur d'automne.

-« Alors vous voilà, étrangers. Merinout, tu peux te retirer. »

Elle parlait d'une voix étrange, presque métallique. La fillette sortit en lançant un dernier

regard à Yugi, et ferma la porte. Ils étaient désormais seuls avec la prêtresse. Lorsqu'elle se

retourna, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle portait un masque d'or.

-« Ickta Karlsson, j'ai appris que tu hébergeais chez toi des étrangers, des gens étrangers à

Selkan. Tu dois justifier ton acte avant que je ne les interroge.

-Selkan ? murmura Yugi à l'intention de Nhyara qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-C'est le nom du royaume, ou plutôt de cette dimension, souffla-t-elle.

-Prêtresse, répondit Ickta, me blâmerez-vous d'avoir un sens de l'hospitalité très développé ?

Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ma meilleure amie dormir à la belle étoile, à la merci

d'un quelconque brigand qui pourrait la surprendre et priver notre monde de sa gracieuse

personne. Quant à ses amis, n'étant pas raciste, je ne me suis pas préoccupé de leurs

origines.

-Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

-Cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée, ô sublime servante d'Atemu…

Elle secoua sa longue chevelure, visiblement énervée. Mais elle n'était apparemment pas la

seule à l'être :

-Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ? questionna Joey d'un ton agressif. Vous avez reçu un sort qui

vous a défigurée ? Ou vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache comment vous êtes pour qu'on ne vous

reconnaisse pas dans la rue ? Vous êtes timide ? Enfin, montrez-vous !

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, semblant le dévisager longuement. Puis elle avança vers le

groupe et, d'un geste brusque, arracha son masque. Ainsi qu'un cri de stupeur à Joey qui

recula, soudain pâle et tremblant.

-Non… Toi… Ca n'est pas possible…

-Oh oui, c'est surprenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Que je sois toujours en vie, alors que tu m'as

abandonnée depuis deux ans…

-Moi… T'abandonner ? Jamais ! Serenity, je me suis lancée dans cette aventure pour te

retrouver ! Et suivre Yugi…

-Oui… Surtout suivre Yugi, pas vrai ? Il a toujours beaucoup compté pour toi… Plus que ta

propre sœur… Tu as préféré le laisser gagner au tournoi chez Pegasus, et sans la générosité

de ton cher ami, tu aurais perdu aussi l'argent qui devait te permettre de te sauver…

-Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais très bien ! Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces pour toi, tu le

sais très bien ! Tu délires !

-Tu as raison Joey, je crois qu'elle délire, fit doucement Yugi. Elle n'a pas un regard

normal… Ta sœur dans son état normal ne dirait pas toutes ces horreurs, et elle se rendrait

bien compte qu'il tétait impossible de venir la chercher avant… Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée…

-Si elle délire, alors ça fait deux ans qu'elle a besoin d'une cure de psychiatrie, même si je

l'ai toujours pensé, objecta Nhyara. Je l'ai connue hystérique depuis le début…

-Hein ? fit Mai. Tu la connaissais et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Et comment je pouvais savoir que c'était la sœur de Joey ? Personne ne m'a fait de portrait-

robot !

-SILENCE ! hurla Serenity. Vous êtes ici dans mon domaine, et vous allez me laisser parler !

Vous êtes tous inculpés de haute trahison !

-Quoi ? s'étonna Tristan. Serenity, tu as vraiment perdu la raison ! Nous sommes tes amis !

-Vous êtes des étrangers sur notre sol. Qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas des espions ?

D'autant plus que vous venez en direct du camp de Marek, et avec sa grande prêtresse !

Thea, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, lança un regard venimeux à sa collègue. Mais

avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, elle fut interrompue par une voix grave qui fit tressaillir

Yugi.

-Alors, prêtresse, vous avez des ennuis avec nos visiteurs ? »

Tous se retournèrent et virent qu'une porte dérobée s'était ouverte, sur le seuil de laquelle se

trouvait le pharaon.


	12. Pharaon

Bon, dsl j'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR si je veux poster mon chap maintenant! Peut-être je ferai deux fois plus de rar dans le prochain! J'ai essayé de faire plein d'émotions dans ce chap-là...

Sorane: Oooh c'est si émouvant! sanglote

Keo: Nan mais vous voyez ca, quelle nunuche...

Sorane: Pardon, j'ai entendu quoi là?

Keo: Je disais: veux-tu un Yugi en peluche?

Sorane: Oh ouiii! Donne!

Les lectrices : ET NOUS AUSSI!

**_Chapitre 12: Pharaon_**

Yugi sentait son cœur battre plus fort que jamais, comme s'il s'éveillait enfin à la vie après ce

jour dans les ténèbres de sa propre âme. Il était là… Il l'avait retrouvé. Yami…

Certes, il avait changé. Son si beau regard semblait presque éteint, ses nobles traits étaient

tirés, un air de souffrance marquait son visage… Mais à présent qu'ils étaient enfin réunis,

tout allait pouvoir s'arranger.

-« Yugi, fit doucement le Pharaon. Je t'attends depuis… Si longtemps…

Il l'attendait ! Il avait pensé à lui depuis tout ce temps qu'il était parti. Mais pourquoi l'avait-

il abandonné ? N'avait-il pas vu quel déchirement cela avait été pour Yugi de se voir

abandonné par l'un des êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers ? S'il partageait ses sentiments,

alors n'aurait-il pas dû rester ?

Yugi fit un pas en avant et tendit la main vers le pharaon. Il avait du mal à parler, sa gorge

était serrée par l'émotion.

-Oh, Yami… Moi aussi je t'ai attendu, il me semble que tu es parti voilà des siècles. Je crois

que je ne vivais plus vraiment depuis… »

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tous autour le regardaient, mais il n'en avait cure :

c'était comme s'il était entré dans un monde à part, une barrière invisible le séparait de tous

ceux qui n'étaient pas son Yami. Il ne les voyait plus.

N'y tenant plus, il courut se jeter dans les bras du Pharaon, qui l'enserra dans l'étreinte la

plus douce que Yugi ait jamais connue. Tout contre la poitrine de Yami, il entendait leurs

deux cœurs battre à l'unisson, il se plongeait dans la chaleur réconfortante de son ami. Il

aurait voulu rester là pour l'éternité, respirant le parfum du jeune homme…

Serenity recula doucement, et fit signe aux compagnons de Yugi de la suivre. Ils se retirèrent

en silence par la porte d'entrée, laissant les garçons seuls.

-« Oh, Yami, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je me suis senti abandonné… J'avais toujours mes amis,

mais la vie sans toi, ça n'était plus pareil… Je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais plus me

passer de toi, tu m'étais devenu essentiel… Autant que l'eau que je bois ou l'air que je

respire, et plus encore !

-Ca a été dur pour moi aussi… Mais je n'avais plus ma place dans ton monde. Après avoir

découvert mon identité, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais plus rester là, dans un univers qui

n'était pas le mien, même si ce que j'avais alors de plus cher s'y trouvait… J'avais passé

beaucoup de temps à occuper ton corps, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là comme un parasite.

Jamais je n'avais pu te serrer dans mes bras comme je le fais à présent. J'étais condamné à

être en toi, mais jamais vraiment avec toi autrement que par l'esprit…

-Mais pourtant, nous nous accordions si bien ensemble ! Chacun de nous était toujours là

pour l'autre, et quand tu occupais mon corps, je gardais ma conscience… Nous n'avions

presque qu'une seule et même âme. En vérité, lorsque tu m'as quitté, c'était presque comme

si la moitié de mon âme m'était arrachée… Et ça m'a fait si mal…

-Mais tout est fini maintenant, puisque nous sommes là tous les deux. Sauf que maintenant,

j'ai mon propre corps, et je peux enfin te toucher… Tu sais, ça a été si dur pour moi aussi…

Le temps ne s'écoule pas à la même vitesse entre nos deux mondes. Pour toi, la séparation a

duré un peu plus de trois mois, tandis qu'ici deux siècles se sont écoulés. Tout ce temps sans

toi, c'était une torture comme jamais je n'avais pensé subir. Mais je ne voulais pas t'enlever

de force à ton monde. Au début, j'ai tenté de t'oublier, d'arracher ton image de mon cœur,

mais je n'ai pas réussi. Au contraire, chaque jour qui passait, ton joli visage me hantait un

peu plus… Je finissais par ne plus dormir la nuit, pensant sans cesse à toi, me vidant de mes

forces. Voilà deux de mes années, je n'en pouvais plus, et j'ai décidé de chercher un moyen

de t'obliger à venir ici. Je pensais que peut-être tu aurais accepté de me rejoindre dans ce

monde, mais pas de m'aider… Pour créer ce monde, je suis pour l'instant obligé d'utiliser

certaines méthodes qui ne doivent pas te plaire. Tu as dû en avoir un aperçu. Alors, j'ai fait

quelque chose qui est indigne de moi, mais que j'espère que tu pardonneras à un homme

privé de toute joie et de tout espoir… J'ai enlevé la sœur de ton meilleur ami.

-C'était pour m'attirer que tu as capturé Serenity ? Mais pourquoi est-elle si étrange ?

-Je savais que dans mon monde elle aurait des pouvoirs qui me seraient utiles. Aussi, plutôt

que de la garder dans un cachot le temps que tu viennes la chercher, j'ai décidé d'en faire ma

grande prêtresse. Pour qu'elle soit consentante, j'ai modifié sa mémoire. Mais ne t'inquiètes

pas, tout va s'arranger à présent que je t'ai retrouvé…

-Oh, Yami, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu faire ça…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas Yami… »

Avant que Yugi ait pu répondre, le Pharaon se pencha sur lui et de douces lèvres se posèrent

tendrement sur les siennes.

L'émotion manqua faire défaillir le jeune garçon. Il chancela, et son ami l'attrapa par la

taille, avant de le serrer plus étroitement. Yugi se retrouva en train de rendre son baiser avec

ferveur à Atemu, pressant ardemment la bouche chaude plaquée contre la sienne, glissant ses

mains derrière la nuque du Pharaon, puis entrouvrant les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser

de plus en plus passionné.

Joey, Serenity et les autres étaient sortis de la pièce sans un mot, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher

de regarder ce spectacle émouvant. Ils avaient rarement vu Yugi sembler si heureux, ses yeux

semblaient animés d'une flamme étrange… Le regard des deux garçons exprimait le bonheur

de retrouver une personne unique, la tendresse, et même l'amour… Ils avaient l'air coupés du

monde, comme si plus rien n'existait pour eux que l'autre. Chacune des personnes présentes

s'était sentie profondément émue, une douce euphorie était comme répandue dans l'air.

Comprenant que Yugi et Atemu avaient besoin d'être seuls, ils s'étaient retirés.

A présent, ils avançaient dans le couloir, qui n'était plus obscur car des torches s'étaient

allumées le long des murs. Au lieu d'avancer tout droit, ils avaient pris un petit passage qui

s'était ouvert lorsque Serenity avait prononcé une phrase en ancien égyptien devant une

fresque. Joey avait un air sombre et jetait des regards presque hostiles à sa petite sœur.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une porte, il lui lança :

-« Où est-ce que tu nous conduis cette fois ? Dans un cachot, en attendant notre jugement ?

-Vous ne nous avez pas donné les raisons de votre présence. Nulle créature du pharaon ne

vous a amenés ici, et nous savons que vous arrivez du camp de Marek. Tout vous indique

comme des espions à sa solde.

-Serenity, c'est moi qui les ai amenés, avoua Nhyara. J'ai utilisé de l'élixir de vie. Je savais

que grâce au lien de Yugi et ses compagnons avec Atemu, leur vie n'était pas en danger…

Yugi voulait tant retrouver le pharaon…

-Oh, ça c'est la raison officielle, pas vrai ? Mais en fait, je sais très bien que tu voulais

utiliser Yugi contre Atemu en te servant de leur lien…

Nhyara rougit.

-Je ne les ai pas pris en otage ! Je savais que le pharaon tenait beaucoup à ce garçon, et je

pensais qu'il serait heureux de le revoir…

-Oh, et tu voulais une prime pour le rapporter, c'est ça ? Désolée, ma belle, mais tu as été

trahie. Nous savons que tu fais partie des opposants à Atemu. La cour n'est pas encore au

courant, mais tu es déchue de tous tes titres, et ta punition ne saurait tarder… Tu entraîneras

dans ta chute tes compagnons… Seul Yugi sera épargné, Atemu le gardera auprès de lui.

-Tu veux te débarrasser de nous ? Fais-le pour moi si tu veux, mais épargne les autres ! Ils

n'ont rien fait ! Ce sont les amis du Pharaon… Ils peuvent servir grâce à leurs pouvoirs !

Quant à Ickta, il n'est en rien mêlé à tout ça ! »

Avant que nul n'ait pu répondre, Nhyara et ses amis se sentirent étrangement somnolents,

leur tête était lourde, leurs yeux se fermaient irrésistiblement… Visiblement, un enchantement

puissant venait d'être jeté sur eux, un sort si rapide qu'ils tombèrent tous à terre au bout de

quelques secondes.

Joey se réveilla sur un sol de dalles blanches. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Il tenta de

lancer un regard autour de lui, et vit qu'il se trouvait avec Mai, Tristan et Ickta, mais Nhyara

et Thea avaient disparu.

Il leva alors la tête, et devint aussi pâle qu'un spectre.

-« Oh non… Dites-moi que ça n'est pas vrai… »


	13. Esprit du Mal

Voilà enfin le chapitre 13! J'ai été longue à le mettre, mais j'avais des cours... Mais unr bonne nouvelle: j'ai mon propre ordinateur sur lequel je peux écrire tant que je veux (pour publier les textes il faut les transférer sur un autre ordinateur, je peux faire ca le week-end), donc j'updaterai plus souvent! Ceci est votre cadeau de Noël, un chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne. C'est "le" chapitre Romance de cette partie (ben oui je pense faire des parties, Taku Cmoi m'inspire vraiment beaucoup lol! En fait ca devient tout simplement de plus en plus sombre avec les parties), donc ceux qui aiment ça profitez-en...

Réponses reviews:

Golden Sun 17: Argh, tu vas piquer une crise là... J'ai pas été franchement rapide! Et pour ce que tu disais sur Atemu (qu'il veut garder Yugi et tout) bah en fait t'as la réponse dans ce chap... En ce qui concerne Serenity elle les a endormis avec sa magie, et tu sauras peut-être un jour ce que Joey a vu lol. J'aime le suspense!

chise: Bah en fait la différense entre Yami et Atemu sera expliquée plus tard! Tu veux encore un baiser, bah j'ai pensé à toi lol donne un Yami en peluche

Hisokaren: Bah voilà je continue enfin! J'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chap!

tsumenookamiryu: C'est ton chap préféré? Tant mieux lol, et t'as encore un baiser dans celui-ci! Je vois que t'es une fan de ce couple, bah moi aussi! Tant mieux si t'es disjonctée!

kairi sakura potter: J'ai pas mis en rating M pour rien, t'inquiètes tu les auras tes lemons! Mais c'est dans trèèèès longtemps! Désolée d'avoir pas répondu à ta précédente review mes parents voulaient me virer de l'ordi... Ta "Lyra" est-elle inspirée de "A la Croisée des mondes"? C'est mon livre préféré!

Sogna: En fait je considère que avant que Yami parte son esprit se baladait et était visible de tous mais immatériel! Pour Théa et Nhyara on ne sait pas encore où elles sont!

orieul: Merci de pas m'en vouloir! Je pouvais pas mettre la suite avant...

Magical Girl Kiki: Cool t'as aimé le baiser! J'ai fait de mon mieux sur ce coup-là! Effectivement ils s'aiment, on le voit encore mieux dans ce chap. pour Serenity tu vas voir qu'elle est décidément imbrée... On ne sait pas encore comment Atemu va réagir! C'est pas tout de suite que Yugi et Atemu vivront heureux en paix, oh non... J'en suis même pas à la moitié de la fic...

Voilà finies rar ouf!

Sorane. Juste une chose, notre auteuse n'ayant pas pu relire ce chap depuis un moment, il se peut qu'elle répète dans ce chapitre des choses qu'elles avait déjà dites... Ne lui en voulez pas!

Keo: Mais si bien sûr, frappez-la!

Sorane: T'as dit quoi là?

Keo: Je conseillais: Offrez-lui donc des chocolats!

Sorane: Je crois qu'elle préfère les biscuits apéritifs!

Keo: Notre auteuse est un peu bizarre...

**_Chapitre 13: Esprit du Mal_**

Atemu s'écarta doucement de Yugi, et le regarda avec amour. Le jeune garcon sentit son coeur battre avec force lorsque le pharaon lui prit tendrement les mains dans les siennes, puis les porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Après tout ce temps de solitude et de chagrins, tous deux sentaient un immense bonheur les envahir.

- « Tu m'as tant manqué, je pourrais le répéter des milliers de fois... soupira le Pharaon.

-Toi aussi! Dois-je te le redire encore?Après ton départ, je me sentais déchiré. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point ta présence dans ma vie m'était indispensable. Tu étais la personne la plus chère à mon coeur, davantage encore que mon meilleur ami ou mon grand-père chéri... Je ne voulais plus voir personne, je ne pensais qu'à toi.

-Pendant tout ce temps, chaque jour la douleur de ton absence se faisait plus cruellement ressentir... Partir a sans doute été ma plus grande erreur. Je pensais que j'avais une destinée à accomplir, que je devais recréer mon royaume de magie... Quel orgueil! J'étais en paix auprès de mon cher Yugi, j'aurais dû rester une part de toi, même si cela m'obligeait à rester un mortel comme les autres... Pour toi, j'aurais dû accepter ce sacrifice sans hésiter.

-Tu n'as jamais été comme les autres! Tu es le meilleur duelliste au monde, tu es connu partout... Mais je suis égoïste de penser ainsi. Une personne avec des pouvoirs tels que les tiens ne peut se contenter de rester un simple humain, même connu dans le monde entier pour ses talents. Je t'aurais volontiers suivi dans ton royaume, plutôt que de subir ton absence chaque jour...

-Je pensais que te séparer de tes amis, de ton grand-père, de tout ce que tu avais connu aurait été bien cruel. Quant à tes proches, je n'avais aucune raison de les arracher eux aussi à leur univers familier. Même si la souffrance a été plus forte et plus longue que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir endurée, uniquement le fait que toi aussi tu as dû l'endurer. Je me refuse à t'obliger à t'arracher à ton univers.

-Atemu... Faudra-t-il que je te dise que mon univers, c'est toi?

Le Pharaon regarda le jeune garcon sans mot dire. Il baissa doucement la tête, cachant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Puis, soudainement, il enlaca Yugi et l'étreignit passionnément.

Tous deux restèrent longuement immobiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur et l'odeur du corps de leur opposé les enveloppant tout entier. Puis Yugi se pencha sur la poitrine de son bien-aimé, écoutant la musique de son père, s'abandonnant dans ses bras en toute confiance.

Le Pharaon soupira doucement et posa un tendre baiser dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

- Je ne veux plus jamais connaître ca... Sans toi, je suis incomplet, je ne suis plus moi... Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer... Mais tu es trop jeune, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que de devoir tout quitter, tout oublier. Comment pourrais-je supporter que tu vives cet enfer? Je suis perdu... Tu es toute ma vie, je ne peux pas t'abandonner à nouveau! Mais je ne pourrai jamais te garder ici... Oh, Yugi, tu me fais perdre la tête...

-Moi, je perds ma raison, jour après jour, mon âme se meurt, depuis que je sais que... Je t'aime...

Et Yugi se redressa pour effleurer doucement de ses lèvres celles de l'autre moitié de lui-même. Celui-ci passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune garcon, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis avec plus de passion, s'enlacant étroitement, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre, se cherchant pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Atemu couvrit de baisers de le doux visage de l'enfant, caressant ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de son odeur pour ne jamais l'oublier. Tous deux voulaient, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, oublier le passé et l'avenir pour vivre pleinement cet instant de bonheur.

Mais le présent était bien là, et tout leur amour ne saurait le détruire. Le souffle court, le visage rosi et le coeur battant, ils s'écartèrent enfin, malgré le déchirement.

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton royaume, n'est-ce-pas? Murmura Yugi.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas... Mon essence est liée à la sienne. Il est presque moi, et je suis presque lui.

-Presque?

-Lui et moi devons garder une part de notre individualité. Ce monde est vivant, il a sa propre âme. Ou du moins, il l'avait auparavant... Je sais que tu as entendu parler d'un mystérieux ennemi. Je peux t'en parler. L s'agit d'un esprit plus ancien encore que moi, aux puissants pouvoirs. Lorsqu'il était encore en vie, il s'agissait d'une femme, une magicienne extraordinaire. Cet esprit est mauvais, et il essaye de s'emparer de ce monde. Il contrôle déjà une partie de mon royaume, et il progresse un peu plus chaque jour. Ceux qui habitent ces terres, ou les voyageurs qui s'y rendent, nul ne les revoit jamais. On ignore ce qu'il advient d'eux.

-Comment fais-tu pour te défendre?

-Mes soldats sont courageux, mais inutiles. Seule la magie pedut agir contre cet esprit. Un cercle de Gardiens du Royaume a été créé, composé de puissants magiciens. Parmi ses membres, il y a bien sûr moi, de même que la reine Shizu, Serenity et la petite Merinout.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider!

-Tu ne peux pas... Ou plutôt, je ne le permettrai pas. Yugi, tu ne sembles pas comprendre que tu ne dois pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer... Si un jour je dois le faire, tu comprendras. Cela me cause une immense douleur, mais tu dois partir.

-Partir? Te quitter en sachant que je ne pourrai plus vivre loin de toi? Que m'importe ce qui m'arrivera, je serai heureux de mourir à tes côtés, si cela doit arriver!

-Mais moi, je ne pourrais supporter que l'on prenne ta vie, ou pire encore... Yugi, tu dois comprendre... Mon amour... »

L'enfant se réfugia contre son aîné, et donna libre cours à ses larmes.

Joey se releva. Les autres étaient toujours inconscients, il lui fallait les éveiller, même si ce qui les attendait n'était guère plaisant... Mais il ne pouvait les laisser ainsi endormis, sans défense.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Mai et s'attarda quelques instants à la contempler. Endormie, elle semblait à la fois fragile et confiante... Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il voulait la faire sortir du sommeil en douceur. Il lui effleura les cheveux, déplacant une mèche dorée sur le joli visage de la jeune femme, puis fit courir ses doigts sur la joue et la bouche de celle-ci. Elle soupira et entrouvrit les yeux. Alors, il lui saisit la main et la serra, puis la fit se redresser doucement, tandis qu'elle s'éveillait tout à fait. Elle murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles, plongea quelques instants ses grands yeux violets dans le regard brun du jeune homme, en lui souriant... Puis releva encore plus la tête, et poussa un cri avant que le blond ne plaque la main sur la bouche de son amie.

- « Surtout, silence! Fit-il à voix basse. Il vaut mieux faire le moins de bruit possible...

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, se regardant sans mot dire. Puis Mai s'approcha du blond, passa ses bras autour de celui-ci avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. Elle semblait exténuée, tout d'un coup.

-J'ai l'impression de me vider de mes forces... Joey, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment... Que faisons-nous donc ici?

Sans répondre, il la pressa doucement contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, mais s'écarta ensuite gentiment et se releva, imitée ensuite par son compagnon.

Tous deux allèrent secouer doucement leurs amis, qui tous au réveil eurent des exclamations vite étouffées.

Une fois debout, ils se rapporchèrent instinctivement les uns des autres et se dévisagèrent. Joey et Mai se saisirent la main.

-Cette pièce est étrange, chuchota Joey. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune ouverture. Comment nous a-t-on amenés ici?

-Il y a des portes, assura Joey. Mais elles sont en hauteur, et elles semblent donner sur un labyrinthe de poutres.

Tous levèrent les yeux au plafond. Effectivement, des portes situées près du plafond permettaient apparemment à ceux qui venaient de pièces en hauteur d'accéder à un réseau de planches très épaisses, formant une sorte de dédale. Des colonnes partaient du sol de la salle dans laquelle se trouvaient les jeunes gens, pour soutenir cet étrange labyrinthe aérien.

- Nhyara doit avoir été emmenée dans une autre pièce, murmura Ickta... J'ai peur pour elle, après les menaces de Serenity...

Au moment où il prononcait le nom, la jeune prêtresse apparut au milieu d'eux.

Joey se précipita vers elle, mais ses bras traversèrent le corps de sa soeur.

-Ceci n'est que mon image, fit-elle en le regardant d'un air froidement. Je suis capable de la projeter en des lieux très éloignés grâce à mon pouvoir, mais ici, je n'ai guère d'effort à faire. Vous êtes désormais dans l'enceinte du palais, tout comme moi.

-Serenity, que veux-tu? Répondit Mai. Joey et ton frère, et nous tes amis! Es-tu donc devenue folle? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal!

-Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas. De toute manière, nous préférons ne pas laisser place au doute. Nous savons que vous revenez du camp de Marek, de surcroît avec une de ses alliées. Comment croire que vous n'êtes pas des agents à sa solde? Sans doute est-ce Nhyara, aux ordres du rebelle, qui vous a convaincus de vous joindre à ces hors-la-loi. Vous êtes trop dangereux pour que nous vous laissions en liberté.

Ickta eut un regard haineux pour la prêtresse.

-Nhyara n'obéit pas à Marek! Il lui arrive de se choisir des alliés, mais elle est totalement libre, et je sais que son âme n'est pas mauvaise!

-Mais enfin Serenity, tu as perdu la tête! S'écria Mai. Nous, dangereux? Que pourrions-nous donc faire?

-Me geler, peut-être, princesse de la glace? Nous savons très bien que vous avez tous des pouvoirs particuliers. Tous ne les ont sans doute pas découverts, mais ils sont bien là. Puisque vous n'êtes pas nos alliés, vous pouvez devenir des ennemis, nous préférons ne pas courir de risque. De toute manière, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous finiriez sans doute par tomber sous l'emprise de la Déesse... Vous l'intéresserez sans doute, et vos pouvoirs ne sont pas suffisants pour vous protéger d'elle...

-La déesse? De qui parles-tu? Interrogea Tristan.

Elle lui lanca un regard noir.

-Tu n'es pas en droit de poser de telles questions, esclave! Siffla-t-elle. Toi et les tiens resterez ici, en attendant que nous décidions d'une juste punition pour votre traîtrise! La grande prêtresse du Dieu Atemu ne saurait tolérer que des êtres tels que vous souillent le sol sacré de ce royaume!

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles. Puis Joey tendit un doigt accusateur sur la jeune fille et explosa:

-Serenity, espèce de malade! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais c'est un monstre qui se trouve à la place de ma soeur! Ton Pharaon n'est qu'une espèce de tyran, et toi...

Alors qu'il prononcait ces mots, à la grande frayeur de ses amis, des gerbes de flamme jaillirent de la main du jeune homme pointée sur sa soeur. Des étincelles crépitèrent tout autour du blond. Le feu disparut en atteignant l'image de la prêtresse, et elle eut un sourire mauvais.

Tous la dévisagèrent. Dans ses yeux dansait une étrange flamme, une lueur diabolique totalement étrangère à ce qu'avait été la douce et gentille Serenity, la petite soeur adorée, l'amie tendre et compréhensive.

-Voilà qui est intéressant... Ainsi, mon cher frère possède le pouvoir du feu. Je vais immédiatement prendre note de ce nouvel événement... Mais auparavant, je vais m'assurer que vous ne nous jouerez pas de mauvais tour... Adieu sans doute, mes chers amis... »

La prêtresse disparut, et Joey, entendant du bruit, se retourna.

Derrière lui, la grande barrière magique translucide se dissipait, disparaissait lentement, inexorablement... Ne laissant plus subsister aucun obstacle entre les humains et l'immense, sombre silhouette du Dragon noir aux yeux rouges.


	14. II Le masque

Et voilà, chapitre 14! Vous l'attendiez hein? Le chapitre précédent était déjà plutôt long, eh bah devinez quoi, celui-ci est deux fois plus long que les chaps habituels! J'étais inspirée lol! Faut dire que je me réintéresse à Yu-gi-Oh! depuis que j'ai fait une recherche sur les personnages pour cette fic... Je me déclare méga-fan de Kisara et Mana! Sont trop trop zolies mignonnes ravissaaaantes...

Dans ce chapitre c'est l'occasion de développer beaucoup un personnage, mais aussi de lever le voile sur un autre! Hehe... le masque du titre, c'est au sens figuré.

A partir de désormais, je dédierai chaque chapitre à un (ou plutôt une) de mes revieweuses... Cette fois c'est Magical Girl Kiki! les autres ça viendra après

Au fait, en relisant mon chap précédent je me suis aperçue que parfois j'écrivais des trucs bizarres, donc faites pas attention j'essayerai de corriger un de ces jours...

Au fait, un petit truc: si y'en a parmi vous qui aiment Pokemon, j'ai fait un forum, l'adresse est dans mon profil... Y'a que 3 membres pour l'instant, je viens de le lancer... Mais je veux que du monde vienne sinon ça sert à rien!

Réponses reviews!

Yumi44: Moi aussi j'aime bien Makuba mais il arrive pas avant un moment... Mais en fait il sera important, je te le promets!

Tsumenookamiryu: Bah tu vas voir dans ce chapitre une des raisons pour lesquelles Atemu et Yugi ne doivent pas rester ensemble... Pour Serenity je m'amuse à en faire une vraie dingue pas gentille lol. Une fic plus géante? Celle-ci est déjà partie pour être super longue...

Golden Sun 17: Si t'aimes les chaps plus longs tu vas être contente là lol! Yugi et Atemu c'est un super couple lol, et j'aime faire des trucs hyper romantiques parfois... Pour la magicienne, c'est normal que tu captes pas, je donne très peu d'informations pour mettre un max de suspense lol! Mais t'inquiètes j'ai développé toute une histoire que tu sauras plus tard... La magicienne est très importante dans cette fic.

kairi sakura potter: Salut à toi et à Lyra! Sorane et Keo sont dans ma fic "Crimson Revenge" sur le monde HP. Aucun rapport avec kera même si j'adore Card Captor Sakura! En fait j'adore Serenity mais justement ça choque de voir une fille aussi adorable devenir super méchante... Le conflit amoureux risque pas de s'arranger! Pour mon ordi bah c'est juste pour écrire, je peux pas faire internet ni de jeux dessus!

Hisokaren: Ce chapitre aussi tu l'attendais avec impatience? Pas de bisou entre nos amoureuxcette fois, désolée... Et y'en aura sans doute pas de nouveau avant un moment. Relis les chaps précédents pour reprofiter des baisers lol!

chise: Tu veux attraper Atemu? Lol laisses-en un peu pour les autres hein! Je ne peux pas lire le manga vu que j'habite en Suède, mais j'ai lu sur internet que notre Pharaon s'en allait, ouiiinn! Pauvre Yugi! Faut vraiment que je me débrouille pour acheter les mangas en français...

Sogna: Pour les pouvoirs, Yugi a un pouvoir particulier, mais pour Thea t'as raison c'est soit l'eau soit le vent héhé... C'est vrai qu'ils sont chous nos deux zamoureux!

Magical Girl Kiki: Ca serait trop facile si Yugi et Atemu restaient ensemble dès maintenant! La fic est loin d'être terminée, ils vont en baver! De toute manière Yugi ne doit effectivement pas rester avec Yugi pour sa propre sécurité, déjà à cause de la magicienne (tu en sauras davantage plus tard) mais aussi... Lis ce chapitre! Pour le pouvoir de Yugi, t'as gagné, héhéhé! Serenity est bien manipulée, mais pas par la magicienne, même si elle l'appelle la Déesse (eh oui, elle parlait d'elle lol). Personne ne meurt dans ce chapitre, les tragédies c'est pas encore maintenant... Mais c'est un dernier répit!

Syt the Evil Angel: C'est depuis quand que t'es dans le camp des adorateurs du couple Yami/Yugi? Je parie que c'est en lisant la fic de Taku (la mienne a un peu aidé?)... Y'a plus vraiment de moments romantiques maintenant, on va passer dans pas longtemps au tragique et à un peu plus d'action...

**_PARTIE II : L'obscurité approche..._**

Keo: Cette nouvelle partie sera plus sombre, plus tragique, plus violente... Ouais enfin un peu d'action, y'en avait marre des bisous gentils et de la guimauve partout!

Sorane: Espèce de brute! Je parie que les lectrices préfèrent les moments tendres... Mais bon, on va pas s'éterniser là-dessus quand même, et puis l'auteur est trop sadique pour que ça se finisse comme ça.

Keo: Ca, pour être sadique... Ca va tourner de plus en plus en darkfic, si c'était pas déjà le cas! Y'aura du désespoir, des morts, des dilemmes, des séparations déchirantes, de terribles révélations, des... baîllonné soudain par la main de Sorane

Sorane: C'est bon, tu vas pas tout dire non plus! Le but des manoeuvres tortueuses de Darkiliane c'est surtout le suspense...

Keo: se libère et grommelle Entre Darkiliane et ma soeur, on se demande quel est le pire tyran...

Sorane: Pardon?

Keo: Je disais: tu sais quoi mon coeur, j'adore ton petit ensemble moulant!

Sorane: Sbaff

**_Chapitre 14: Le masque_**

Yugi s'écarta, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

- « Atemu, tu dois m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser combattre à tes côtés? Tu sais pourtant que je n'ai pas peur et que je sais me défendre... Nous avons déjà affronté des situations comme celles-là...

-Oui, mais jamais l'ennemi n'a été si puissant. Cette magicienne est extraordinaire, ses pouvoirs sont supérieurs aux miens. Certes, j'ai besoin d'aide, mais je ne peux accepter la tienne. Le simple fait de t'en expliquer la raison te mettrait en danger. Je ne peux t'en dire plus sur cet esprit, j'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, mais il le fallait... Tu dois être en mesure de te défendre, et je ne pouvais supporter de te laisser dans la plus complète ignorance. Le fait que je t'ai confié cela est une marque de confiance...

-Oh... Je vois. Si tu as confiance en moi, je pense que cela devrait me suffire, soupira Yugi. Il viendra sans doute un moment où tu pourras parler librement. Tant que je suis à tes côtés, je peux attendre. Mais ce sera bien difficile de rester sans rien faire alors que toi et d'autres risquez votre vie...

-Je ne te demande pas de rester inactif. Tu ne prendras pas part directement à la guerre, mais je peux te donner d'autres fonctions... Simplement, évite de te servir de tes pouvoirs.

-Quoi? Mes pouvoirs? Mais je ne suis pas un magicien, tu le sais! S'exclama l'enfant interloqué.

-Tu as dû remarquer que tes amis avaient acquis dans ce royaume des pouvoirs particuliers, uniques à chacun... Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à en être dépourvu? Je sens une aura magique autour de toi.

-C'est vrai que j'ai vu Mai et Tristan user de magie, je présume que les autres le peuvent aussi... Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi beaucoup à cela, j'étais trop occupé à penser à toi. Quelle est la nature de mon pouvoir?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, fit le Pharaon d'un air soucieux... Et j'espère que tu ne le découvriras pas avant un moment. Je pense que je vais demander à mes artisans de te créer une amulette créant une barrière annulant la magie autour de toi. Tu ne pourras pas t'en servir, mais celle des autres ne t'atteindra pas non plus.

-Je vois, c'est aussi une protection... Mais dis-moi, quel rôle veux-tu donc me faire jouer si je ne peux combattre?

-Par exemple, tu pourrais devenir le chef de mon réseau d'espionnage... Je sais que tu es incapable de mentir, mais beaucoup de gens cherchant à se servir de toi vont sans doute vouloir t'approcher. Tu peux m'aider à repérer les espions, dans le genre de Nhyara.

Yugi eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au coeur. Nhyara? Comment était-ce possible?

-Que... Que veux-tu dire? Murmura-t-il avec difficulté, abasourdi.

-Serenity l'a arrêtée, elle sera jugée. C'était un des grands personnages de ma cour, elle savait visiblement dissimuler à la perfection. J'avais sous-estimé ses pouvoirs magiques. Normalement, à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans ce royaume est mémorisé dans des sphères magiques contrôlées par mes magiciens. Seules certaines zones, comme celles sous l'influence de l'esprit du mal et Marek, ne sont pas visibles, seul un étrange brouillard apparaît quand on tente de les observer à travers une sphère. Ce système permet par exemple d'éviter les crimes. Mais Nhyara a réussi à modifier les images de facon à ne pas être visible parfois. Ainsi, je n'ai pas été immédiatement alerté de ton arrivée. Mais alors que vous dormiez chez Ickta, il semble que la magie de Nhyara se soit soudain retournée contre elle. Sur la sphère géante de la salle du trône, où à ce moment-là seuls moi, Serenity et Merinout nous trouvions, les images de tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que Nhyara vous a transportés ici sont apparues, sauf bien sûr celles qui se sont déroulées dans le camp de Marek. Mais vos conversations par la suite m'ont permis de comprendre l'essentiel à ce sujet.

-Nhyara faisait semblant d'être avec toi? Pourtant, elle n'a cessé de me répéter qu'elle voulait mettre un terme à ton règne... Je comprends que tu la considères comme une espionne...

-J'ai découvert que depuis longtemps apparemment, elle fournissait des informations à Marek. Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle n'approuve guère plus ses méthodes que les miennes. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ses motivations. Elle ne veut pas de moi sur le trône, ni de Marek, et ne désire pas non plus prendre ma place, du moins je ne pense pas. Cette fille est un vrai mystère...

-Je me suis demandé aussi pourquoi elle m'avait fait venir... Elle semblait cvouloir que je l'assiste dans sa lutte contre toi, mais elle n'aurait jamais rien obtenu de tel. Je préférerais mille fois mourir plutôt que de te trahir.

-Je le sais bien, mon amour... Tu es la personne en qui je me fie le plus. Mais Nhyara devait le savoir, elle est intelligente. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai fait d'elle le chef de mes services secrets.

-Quoi? Le propre chef de tes espions en était un acharné à ta perte?

-Eh oui... Il faut croire qu'elle possède un pouvoir même sur mon esprit. Je savais que c'était une magicienne de talent, mais elle ne m'avait pas montré la vraie étendue de ses pouvoirs. Non seulement elle donnait des renseignements à mes ennemis, mais il semble qu'elle ait modifié ceux qu'elle me transmettait, me donnant une fausse image de la situation. Elle a aussi profité du fait que l'on ne pouvait la soupconner ni la voir sur les sphères pour dérober de nombreux artefacts puissants.

-Oui, Ickta nous a dit qu'elle était la reine des cambrioleurs... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une hors-la-loi puisse avoir être officiellement un membre important du pouvoir.

-C'est une excellente couverture, elle pouvait difficilement être soupconnée, aussi bien de vol que de trahison. J'ai été surpris de voir ce qu'elle avait fait. Si je ne pouvais avoir confiance en elle, il me restait bien peu de gens vraiment fiables... C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oui... Je comprends. La trahison de Nhyara doit être un coup dur pour toi... Mais comment est-elle parvenue à un poste aussi important?

-Eh bien... Je vais commencer par le vrai début, c'est-à-dire son arrivée à la cour. C'était au tout début de mon règne ici. A cette époque, la magie de ce monde n'était pas encore stable, parfois des portails se créaient et amenaient des gens de divers lieux et époques. J'ai pensé que cela avait été le cas pour Nhyara, car ni moi ni aucun de mes serviteurs n'était allé la chercher. Un jour, alors que je me promenais, en utilisant ma magie pour modifier mon apparence et ne pas être reconnu, je l'ai vue. Elle était en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun. Ils se sont approchés de trois personnes occupées à charger des objets dans une charrette, sans doute des marchands d'après leurs vêtements, et ont entamé une discussion. Je me suis éloignée, en m'interrogeant sur l'identité de cette superbe jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai entendu des cris, et je suis revenu voir ce qui se passait. Huit hommes étaient en train de saccager les objets et la charrette, l'un d'ëux venait de poignarder une jeune femme qui tentait de s'opposer à eux. Nhyara était debout à quelques mètres, et contemplait la scène d'un air absent. Son compagnon la regardait, il était visiblement tendu. Plusieurs personnes commencaient à accourir, mais aucune ne voulait risquer de s'attaquer aux bandits armés. Soudain, une grosse pierre qui se trouvait à côté de la charrette s'est soulevé et est venue à toute vitesse frapper l'un des hommes, qui a été griévement blessé. Aussitôt après, les poignards des agresseurs se sont arrachés de leurs mains pour venir se planter dans leur corps. Deux d'entre eux se sont écroulés. La moitié des autres se sont enfuis, ceux qui restaient ont tenté de frapper à nouveau leurs victimes, Nhyara a alors tendu la main et les brigands se sont retrouvés projetés à plusieurs mètres de là. Deux se sont relevés et ont couru rejoindre leur camarade, le dernier est resté à terre.

-C'était Nhyara qui avait défendu les trois marchands? Elle a tué plusieurs des agresseurs, apparemment...

-Oui, c'est elle, j'ai senti la magie émanant de son corps. Son compagnon et elle se sont approchés de la jeune femme qui avait été poignardée et perdait beaucoup de sang. Ils se sont penchés sur elle et ont apposé les mains sur sa poitrine. Quelques instants plus tard, la plaie avait disparu.

-C'est incroyable! Elle a vraiment de puissants pouvoirs...

-C'est vrai, je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas voir qu'elle était capable de me cacher des choses, de se servir de sa magie contre moi. Peut-être étais-je aveuglé par la certitude de ma toute-puissance dans ce monde que j'avais créé... Même si cette certitude avait été ébranlée depuis la déclaration de guerre de Marek, et surtout l'arrivée de l'esprit du mal. Mais je n'ai pas terminé mon récit. Après avoir guéri la femme, Nhyara s'est relevée, s'est tournée vers moi et m'a regardé fixement. Puis elle s'est détournée et eswt partie d'un pas tranquille, suivie du jeune homme brun. Je l'ai suivi en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer, mais j'ai rapidement perdu sa trace. J'ai préféré ne pas faire usage de ma magie, elle l'aurait sûrement senti, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache trop vite qui j'étais. Elle m'intriguait beaucoup. J'ai fini par rentrer au palais et j'ai demandé à mes services secrets de la rechercher.

-Si elle faisait ainsi étalage de ses pouvoirs souvent, cela a dû être facile...

-En fait,c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé. Le lendemain, lorsque je suis sorti du palais pour me promener à nouveau, elle a soudainement surgi devant moi au tournant d'une rue. Elle m'a dit que j'étais le Pharaon Atemu. Je lui ai aussitôt demandé si elle voulait entrer à mon service, et elle a accepté.

-Tu étais fasciné par elle? Je comprends. Nhyara a une personnalité complexe qui attire, elle est assez mystérieuse, elle peut se montrer douce et joyeuse ou soudain très sombre. Elle est cultivée et très intelligente à ce qu'il m'a semblé...

-Elle a un esprit particulièrement subtil, c'est sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a réussi à tromper tout le monde. Au départ, elle était une magicienne de combat faisant partie de ma garde rapprochée, car le pays n'était pas encore sûr, les protections n'étaient pas en place comme le montre l'agression subie par les marchands. Plusieurs fois, elle a été envoyée en mission secrète, et elle a fini par devenir une espionne à part entière. Elle est rapidement monté en grade, a gagné ma confiance, et j'ai décidé d'en faire le chef de mes services secrets. Voilà près d'un siècle qu'elle l'est, ses pouvoirs semblent lui avoir conféré une jeunesse particulièrement longue, comme c'est le cas pour nombre des magiciens du royaume.

-Si tu avais confiance en elle, j'imagine combien ce que tu as vu a dû te marquer... Mais j'espère que tu ne la puniras pas trop sévèrement. Je pense qu'elle est vraiment gentille, même si elle n'hésite pas à mentir. Elle croit sincèrement en la justesse de sa cause, je ne sais pourquoi elle est persuadée que tu es un tyran pour ton peuple.

-Ne pas la punir sévèrement? Au contraire, elle mérite un châtiment exemplaire. Que deviendrait demain le royaume si je ménageais les traîtres? Tout le monde saura que je me suis montré lâche, plus personne n'hésitera à passer du côté de l'ennemi.

-Alors... Tu vas la sacrifier pour l'exemple, c'est ca? Il est vrai que tu ne dois pas laisser les crimes impunis, mais je ne te savais pas si insensible...

-Elle a osé douter de son souverain. C'était l'un des membres de mon entourage, et elle m'a défié, elle s'est joué de moi, elle a soutenu la lutte contre le pouvoir royal! Comment puis-je régner si l'on conteste ma divinite et ma supériorité? C'est pour ne pas avoir partagé mes nobles idéaux qu'elle doit être punie! Dans mon royaume, chacun se doit de penser comme je l'ordonne!

-Atemu, enfin, que t'arrive-t-il? Je ne te reconnais plus... Pourquoi parles-tu ainsi? S'affola Yugi.

-Elle ne comprend pas que ma caquse est juste. Jamais ne ne pourrai édifier ce monde sans des sujets, et ils n'accepteront pas d'être arrachés à leur monde si je n'efface pas leurs souvenirs et si je ne contrôle pas en partie leurs esprits. Je dois devenir leur dieu afin qu'ils me rendent le respect qui m'est dû, et j'ai besoin de travailleurs pour construire des grands bâtiments et créer une civilisation brillante. Je suis le Pharaon, ils n'ont pas à se rebeller ou à désirer autre chose que ce que je leur offre, sinon tout s'écroulera. Je sais que ce monde devait exister et être ainsi, c'est ma destinée. Je suis un Pharaon, le pouvoir me revient de naissance.

-Atemu, tu es devenu fou! Je commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire Nhyara, tu n'es plus le même... C'est pour cela que tu refuse que je t'appelle Yami... Même si je sais que le véritable Atemu n'est pas ainsi! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il en est ainsi, mais je te ferai revenir à la raison... »

Le souverain se tourna alors vers l'enfant, et lui lanca un regard si terrible que Yugi recula instinctivement.

Joey et les autres, immobiles, fixaient le dragon. Cela semblait faire une éternité que la grande créature et eux se dévisageaient, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement. Les jeunes gens sentaient confusément que le moindre geste pouvait attirer sur eux la colère du monstre.

Soudain, la bête baissa la tête et s'assit, les yeux mi-clos.

Alors, Joey bougea lentement un bras. Constatant que le dragon ne réagissait pas, il glissa lentement son pied vers l'avant jusqu'à faire un pas, puis un autre. Il observa alors le monstre avec attention. Enfin, il se tourna vers ses compqagnons, une étrange expression sur le visage: du soulagement, mêlé de tristesse.

Il murmura:

- « Ne faites pas de bruit, déplacez-vous en douceur, et il n'y aura pas de danger. Il est aveugle. »

Les autres regardèrent la tête du reptile. Effectivement, le rouge sombre de son regard n'était pas la lueur de la vie, mais du sang. On lui avait crevé les yeux.

Mai se rapprocha avec lenteur de Joey, et se pencha vers son oreille.

- « Comment peut-on faire subir quelque chose de si horrible à une créature aussi majestueuse? Je pense que son sort te touche, puisque le Dragon noir aux yeux rouges est ton monstre préféré.

-Effectivement, cela me fait de la peine... Il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres dans ce royaume. Nous avons vu bien des phénomènes inquiétants depuis notre arrivée, et je pense que Yami n'y est pas étranger, puisqu'il est le souverain.Je sais qu'il a enlevé ma soeur, et je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait de Serenity le monstre qu'elle est devenue.

-De toute facon, elle ne peut agir totalement en cachette de lui, le Pharaon est bien trop puissant et trop intelligent pour ignorer tout ce qui se passe dans son propre temple! Je pense que c'est certainement lui qui a donné l'ordre de nous faire arrêter, et enfermer avec ce dragon. Nhyara a raison, c'est un tyran. Il veut contrôler les esprits de ses sujets, se fait passer pour un dieu, agit sans prendre en compte les sentiments des gens. Il se sert de terribles tueurs comme Ombre pour assassiner ses opposants.

-Mais que s'est-il passé? Le Yami que nous connaissions n'était pas comme ca... »

Alors que Mai allait répondre, un bruit de crépitement se fit entendre derrière eux. Le dragon releva brutalement la tête, et tous restèrent immobiles, respirant à peine. Soudain, la gigantesque créature sembla se sentir mal. Elle chancela, s'allongea avec difficulté, puis ferma les yeux et laissa brusquement tomber sa tête. Un rire résonna alors.

Les cinq amis se retournèrent. Suspendu dans les airs, les regardant d'un air narquois, se trouvait à présent un jeune homme brun aux yeux d'un vert étincelant, ayant deux petits dés accrochés à l'une des oreilles.

- « Toi! Rugit Joey.

Mai lui saisit le bras d'un air affolé et lui fit le signe de se taire, mais le brun rit à nouveau.

-Laisse-le donc, ma chère, vous ne risquez plus rien... Du moins pour le moment. J'ai endormi ce cher dragon.

-Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Thea, stupéfaite.

-Je suis le chef de la police de sa majesté, qui m'a fait l'immense honneur me transporter dans son royaume voilà maintenant deux de nos années. Il m'a contacté en rêve, me demandant si je voulais me joindre à lui, et j'ai tout de suite accepté.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu avec lui? Questionna Mai. Et surtout, pourquoi sembles-tu lui apporter une telle dévotion? Tu as bien dû te rendre compte qu'il était maléfique! Contrôle-t-il ton esprit à toi aussi?

-Je suis un de ses sujets ayant le plus de maîtrise sur ses propres pensées. Au début, il m'a convaincu en exaucant mon plus cher désir, puis j'avoue avoir pris goût à la magie et au pouvoir...

-Que t'as-tu offert? Gronda Joey.

Leur nouvel ennemi le regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Quelque chose que je désirais plus que tout au monde, pour lequel j'aurais vendu mon âme...

Une silhouette se dessina alors à ses côtés. Le jeune homme l'enlaca, et ce fut lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent que tous purent reconnaître clairement Serenity.

Joey semblait assommé par ce nouveau choc. Il fixait le couple sans mot dire, comme s'il avait du mal à croire cette vision. Puis il murmura, semblant parler avec difficulté:

-Qu'as-tu fait à ma soeur?

Les deux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et le contemplèrent sans aménité.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit le chef de la police. Mon épouse et moi-même sommes très amoureux, et un enfant est déjà venu nous apporter plus de joie encore.

Joey rougit de colère.

-C'est assez, maintenant! Cria-t-il. Je veux que tu fasses revenir Serenity! La vraie, pas cette espèce de zombi psychopathe! Tu ne touches pas à ma soeur, ou bien c'est moi qui t'écorcherai vif! »

Le visage de la prêtresse prit alors une expression haineuse, mais ce fut son mari qui réagit le plus rapidement. De sa main surgit une sorte d'éclair qui vint frapper le blond. Celui-ci se sentit alors paralysé, ne pouvant même plus respirer, tous ses muscles le faisant souffrir. Il asphyxiait, fixant du regard le couple immobile qui le contemplait avec cruauté. Il ne sentit pas Mai et Thea qui l'avaient soutenu alors qu'il glissait à terre, et qui tentaient de faire bouger ses membres.

Soudain, leurs ennemis disparurent, et Joey fut libéré.

Il se releva pénoblement, reprenant lentement son souffle.

- « Ils sont fous... Tous complétement fous... Et Atemu est dangereux... Il faut prévenir Yugi! Il est en danger, il ne doit pas faire confiance à ce maudit Pharaon...

-Le problème, c'est que nous sommes actuellement incapables de nous défendre nous-mêmes! Répliqua Mai. Nous ne pouvons rien pour notre ami tant que nous restons enfermés ici, et je ne vois pas d'issue. De plus, le dragon risque de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous reposer et attendre que tu ailles mieux, en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. »


	15. II Resurgences

Eh oui, enfin la suite! J'ai été encouragée par le retour parmi les vivants de notre chère Taku! Gros câlin à elle en passant lol. Je remercie toutes celles qui ont reviewé, je vous réponds par mp dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre!

Tiens d'ailleurs, sachez que je suis sadique: y'a pas l'ombre d'une avancée de l'action... Juste à un moment où vous vouliez savoir ce qui alalit se passer! Simplement, ça peut éclaircir certaines choses, par exemple comment il se fait que Duke Devlin ait accepté de travailler pour un tyran. A propos, bravo d'avoir deviné que c'était lui, j'ai fait exprès de pas mettre le nom lol...

Allez, je vais essayer de trouver bientôt le courage de faire le chapitre 16! Et les fans du romantisme, soyez heureux, finalement y'en a encore un peu lol!

**_Résurgences_**

_Plusieurs mois auparavant..._

_Yami était parti. Il avait quitté Yugi pour trouver la paix au Royaume des Morts. Et tous s'étaient sentis heureux pour lui, car son âme aspirait au repos après qu'il se soit sacrifié si longtemps pour sauver le monde..._

_Mais ensuite..._

_Chaque matin, Yugi se réveillait avec une terrible sensation de manque. Parfois, il lui arrivait de sortir du sommeil avec le sentiment que son âme soeur était encore présent auprès delui, mêlé à son essence, comme toujours... Et puis, la réalité revenait, implacable._

_Il avait réfléchi au sort du pharaon. Celui-ci n'avait jamais pu réellement vivre: lors de son règne, trop occupé à gérer son royaume, et alors qu'il était encore jeune, il avait donné sa vie et était resté prisonnier d'un artefact magique pendant des milliers d'années. Cruelle destinée..._

_Il avait songé... Et s'il avait retenu son ami? Et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de lui donner un corps, autre que celui qu'il devait partager avec Yugi? Yami aurait enfin eu la vie qu'il méritait..._

_L'absence de son autre moitié se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Yugi avait commencé à sombrer dans une sombre mélancolie. Il n'avait plus vraiment goût à rien, la vie avait perdu de son intérêt sans Yami à ses côtés, et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu._

_Et puis..._

_Une nuit, il avait fait un étrange rêve. Il ne s'en souvenait hélas plus au réveil, seul lui était resté un sentiment de félicité, et quelque chose l'avait poussé à descendre en bas de chez lui ouvrir la porte._

_Le choc avait manqué le renverser._

_Yami était devant lui, semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été... Et il s'était avancé pour le prendre dans ses bras._

_Les jours qui avaient suivi n'étaient que pure félicité. C'était les vacances pour le jeune garcon, aussi restait-il chez lui en compagnie de son pharaon. Ses amis avaient appelé à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'avait pas répondu, trop absorbé par son ami retrouvé. Un jour, Joey, Tristan, Thea, Mai, Serenity et Duke Devlin, tous ensemble, étaient venus chez lui, inquiets de rester sans nouvelles. Il leur avait alors avoué l'incroyable réalité... _

_Ses amis avaient alors laissé éclater leur joie à l'arrivée de Yami. Thea, notamment, avait sauté dans les bras du pharaon. En la voyant ainsi, le jeune garcon avait eu une impression désagréable qui lui avait étreint le coeur... Mais il avait vite oublié cela, tout au bonheur d'avoir ceux qui lui étaient chers ainsi réunis._

_Ils avaient longuement discuté. Yami avait déjà expliqué à Yugi qu'il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé après son départ. Il savait simplement qu'il était revenu car il pensait avoir des choses à accomplir. L'enfant avait approuvé, car il était ravi à la perspective de vivre de nouvelles aventures avec son cher ami, et il pensait que le pharaon méritait d'avoir un destin particulier. Ce dernier ignorait comment il avait retrouvé un corps. Toute sa mémoire était floue, et ne s'éclaircissait qu'à partir du moment où Yugi lui avait ouvert la porte..._

_Ils avaient répété tout cela à leurs amis, et tous avaient réfléchi, sans grand résultat. Mais peu importait alors à Yugi : il pouvait voir son Yami, lui parler, lui prendre la main quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré, parfois dormir dans ses bras... Son ami lui caressait tendrement les cheveux tout en discutant avec les autres. Thea avait eu un frôle de regard en s'en apercevant, et Yugi avait soudain ressenti une certaine froideur à l'égard de la jeune fille._

_A la suite, la vie avait repris son cours. Yugi retournait au lycée, passant le reste de son temps avec tous ses amis. Il profitait de chaque instant de la présence de Yami, après avoir expérimenté sa perte. Plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir une telle souffrance..._

_Tout allait bien, pour lui comme les autres. Joey et Serenity achevaient de rattraper le temps qui avait été perdu pendant leur séparation. Ils étaient sans cesse ensemble, et on voyait bien que l'autre était la personne la plus importante au monde pour chacun d'eux. Serenity refusait même de sortir avec qui que ce soit sans la présence de son frère. Pourtant, une fois, elle était allée au cinéma avec Tristan. Ils étaient rentrés en se tenant par les épaules, semblant très heureux. Puis ils avaient eu une autre soirée ensemble quelques jours plus tard._

_Le lendemain, Yugi avait recu un appel qui l'avait bouleversé. Duke Devlin était à l'hôpital pour avoir tenté de se trancher les veines. Il voulait parler au jeune garconn, disant que celui-ci était le seul qui puisse l'écouter et le comprendre._

_Il avait expliqué qu'il était profondément épris de Serenity. Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il tentait d'intéresser la jeune fille, multipliant les attentions. Il la trouvait si charmante, d'une extrême gentillesse, intelligente, belle, drôle aussi, et tellement douce... Mais elle n'avait jamais semblé le voir comme autre chose qu'un ami tendre et affectueux._

_Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, elle était devenue son obsession, sa vie. Se trouver près d'elle était une torture, il passait de nombreuses nuits à pleurer, se promettant à chaque fois de lui avouer ses sentiments. Et toujours, il se retrouvait désormais devant les grands yeux de velours brun, le regardant avec une affection amusée alors qu'il se sentait rougir et bafouiller... Il aurait donné son âme pour elle sans hésiter._

_Le soir précédent, il avait croisé Serenity et Tristan dans la rue. Trop occupés à discuter, ils ne l'avaient même pas reconnu. Un peu plus loin, il les avait vus s'arrêter devant la maison du jeune homme. Ils s'étaient enlacés, et sa bien-aimée avait déposé un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Duke était alors parti en courant vers son domicile.Il était rentré chez lui en trombe avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Pris de folie, il avait saisi un poignard de collection qui ornait un mur, et s'était planté la lame dans le poignet. Mais à ce moment-là, un de sses amis très inquiet était entré, et s'était jeté sur lui en appelant les secours._

_Yugi avait été très troublé par les dires de Devlin, et y avait longuement réfléchi. L'amour pouvait-il donc mener à de telles extrémités? Qu'en serait-il pour lui dans la même situation? Il se souvenait qu'après le départ de Yami, il était plusieurs fois resté de longues heures à contempler la mer, souhaitant disparaître à jamais dans les flots... Mais était-ce comparable? Yami était-il plus qu'un ami pour lui?_

_Le simple fait de le voir était en soi une joie, chaque seconde de son absence une raison d'être triste. Il aimait se sentir en paix dans la douce chaleur de l'étreinte du pharaon, le contact de sa peau le faisait frissonner. Une fois, l'enfant avait eu l'audace d'embrasser la joue de son âme soeur, et un immense bonheur l'avait envahi lorsque son aîné avait souri avant de répondre en agissant de même. Quels étaient les sentiments exacts entre eux? Tout était trouble dans l'esprit de Yugi..._

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il supportait mal que d'autres approchent son pharaon. Thea particulièrement ne cessait de rechercher la compagnide de celui-ci, lui souriant, lui prenant le bras, l'effleurant sans cesse... Yugi enrageait intérieurement à chaque fois. Un jour, Thea avait même demandé à Yami de l'accompagner à une soirée, rien qu'à deux, donc sans l'enfant. Le pharaon avait refusé, et la jeune fille avait regardé Yugi avec froideur, comme s'il était responsable._

_Thea avait beaucoup changé. Elle ne parlait plus guère à ses amis, devenant sombre et renfermée, s'absentant souvent. Elle refusait de répondre aux questions. Et puis, elle avait fini par leur avouer qu'elle s'entranait durement pour devenir une bonne duelliste. Elle en avait assez d'être toujours celle qui reste sur le côté à acclamer les autres, elle voulait avoir du talent elle-même. Elle avait alors défié Joey. Yugi s'était tout de suite mis du côté de son meilleur ami, ce qui lui avait attiré un regard noir de la part de l'adversaire de celui-ci. Tous s'étaient ensuite rendus compte que la jeune fille était devenue redoutable au duel de monstres. Sa technique s'était considérablement améliorée, et elle possédait plusieurs cartes puissantes et rares. Après un match serré, Joey avait fini par l'emporter. Thea avait alors eu une réaction qui ne lui ressemblait pas : elle avait poussé un cri de rage puis balayé toutes les cartes sur la table, en jetant la moitié à terre, avant de se lever et de courir or de la salle._

_Par la suite, elle avait rarement adressé la parole au jeune homme blond. Elle était froide avec tout le monde, et passait son temps libre à provoquer en duel la majorité de ses camarades de classe._

_Mais arriva un moment où tous les états d'âme de ses amis ne furent plus rien pour Yugi. Lorsque Yami disparut à nouveau. Un matin, il se réveilla, et son âme soeur n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait cherché dans toute la maison, appelant le pharaon. Téléphoner à ses amis n'avait rien donné. La journée avait passé ainsi, dans une inquiétude mortelle et un terrible sentiment. _

_Il n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit-là, fixant la place vide à côté de lui. Du temps avait passé, chaque aurore apportant une nouvelle souffrance..._

_Que valait la vie sans l'autre moitié de son âme?_

_Pourquoi les jours se succédaient-ils ainsi, si vides, sans plus de bonheur ni d'espoir?_

_Plutôt que la meilleure des vies sans Yami, Yugi aurait mille fois préféré la mort..._


	16. II Des larmes

Quand l'ennui sert à quelque chose... Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, le chap 16 est mis un jour après le 15! La plupart d'entre vous n'aurons même pas eu le temps de reviewer le 15. J'ai écrit ça une bonne partie de cette journée, j'avais rien d'autre à faire en fait... L'action avance un peu, le long dialogue entre Atemu et Yugi se termine enfin. Sinon, c'est surtout l'occasion de développer encore certains personnages. A propos, petit coucou à mon cher ami Eaque, auquel j'ai pensé en choisissant le pays dorigine d'un des persos!

Je réponds à toutes vos reviews par mp dès que j'ai le temps...

Je suis une distraite, j'ai oublié de préciser à qui le précédent chap était dédié. C'était Taku, pour fêter son retour! Celui-ci est pour Golden Sun 17.

Allez profiter, celles qui n'ont pas lu le 15 auront deux chaps à la fois, je suis gentille hein? lol... D'ailleurs, c'est Onarluca qui va être contente, elle a commencé à lire ma fic hier et demandait la suite vite... Bah souhait exaucé lol

**_Des larmes_**

Yugi recula, effrayé. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Atemu le regardait-il avec tant de rage? Son pharaon, qu'il ne rêvait que de chérir à jamais... Et surtout, pourquoi semblait-il s'être changé en un être froid et cruel depuis qu'il avait disparu une seconde fois, laissant la vie de celui qu'il disait aimer froide et sans espoir?

Mais alors, son bien-aimé se rassénéra soudain et lui lanca un regard plein de tendresse. L'enfant sourit timidement en retour, restant sur ses gardes cependant.

-Yugi... fit le souverain. Tu as toujours été bien trop gentil. Ton âme est pure, ce n'est pas le cas de la mienne... Tu ne peux pas voir que parfois ce qui peut sembler mal est nécessaire au bien, que tout doit s'équilibrer. C'est seulement une fois que tous les ennemis seront éliminés et que l'ordre sera établi tel que je le souhaite dans mon royaume, que je pourrai libérer mes sujets. A ce moment-là, ils penseront qu'ils sont ici depuis toujours et qu'il est naturel de m'obéir, alors tout prendra naturellement sa place et l'on pourra être heureux sans se torturer de questions et rêver d'autre chose.

-Et... Pour accomplir ton rêve, tu n'hésites pas à faire d'abord des sacrifices? Tu es prêt à la guerre, à la vengeance, à toutes les cruautés contre innocents comme coupables pour créer ton royaume idéal?

-Depuis que nos âmes ne sont plus mêlées, tu ne peux plus me comprendre... Tout ce qui est nécessaire à la grandeur de mon règne sera fait. J'accepte de te garder auprès de moi malgré le danger pour toi comme pour mon royaume, mais tu devras alors m'obéir, et ne pas poser de questions sur les actes qu'il t'est impossible de percevoir à leur juste mesure.

Yugi se sentit comme assommé. Ce n'était pas possible... Il devait avoir mal compris.

-Tu... Tu veux que je t'obéisse en tous points? Que je sois ton esclave? Tu vas aussi contrôler mes pensées, comme tu le fais pour tes malheureux sujets?

Atemu le regarda froidement.

-Je pensais que tu resterais bien sagement à ta place, ne t'occupant que de mon bon plaisir... Mais si cela s'avère nécessaire, il se peut que j'établisse quelques barrières, aussi bien physiques que mental...

L'enfant n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais c'était bien le cas : son Atemu était un monstre, et ce qui commencait à noircir sa propre âme ressemblait presque à de la haine.

-Jamais! Jamais je n'ai accepté qu'on se serve de moi ainsi, qu'on me prive de ma liberté et de mes pensées, et même toi tu n'as jamais eu le contrôle de mon esprit même lorsque nous ne faisions presque qu'un! Qu'es-tu donc, Atemu? Qu'est-ce donc qui a fait de toi... »

Sans même finir sa phrase, sentant les larmes couler sur les joues, il tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

Les yeux brouillés, il ne vit pas l'espace sembler se déchirer autour de lui, mais perdit conscience lorsque la brèche s'étendit autour de lui et l'avala tout entier.

Joey avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Mai, laquelle jouait négligemment avec les cheveux de son ami. Ils étaient tous deux assis contre le mur, de même que Thea, laquelle regardait droit devant elle d'un air absent. Joey songea que la jeune fille avait beaucoup changé pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Marek. Non seulement ses cheveux lui descendaient à présent en bas des reins, mais aussi le bleu de ses yeux avait à présent une teinte métallique. Son visage semblait également plus adulte. Il était parfaitement normal que lui et les autres n'aient pas reconnu la prêtresse au premier regard, il avait fallu que Yugi l'observe plus attentivement pour remarquer que c'était elle.

Il se demanda si son caractère avait lui aussi subi des modifications sérieuses. Elle n'avait guère parlé jusqu'à présent, même après être sortie de l'étrange état dans lequel l'avait mise Marek. Cependant, elle était plus chaleureuse qu'avant sa disparition. Après le premier départ d'Atemu, elle s'était beaucoup éloignée de ses amis. Elle mûrissait rapidement, mais sa personnalité avait plutôt changé en mal. Elle qui auparavant était un vrai trésor de gentillesse, et aurait tout donné pour aider ses amies, était devenue dure et renfermée. Elle avait semblé en vouloir particulièrement à Yugi après le retour du pharaon. Joey se doutait que Thea devait être amoureuse de celui-ci. Lorsqu'Atemu avait à nouveau disparu, la jeune fille avait commencé à redevenir un peu elle-même, mais elle n'avait jamais retrouvé toute sa gaieté et restait parfois froide avec ceux qui avaient été ses meilleurs amis.

Tout cela n'avait pas empêché Yugi de s'inquiéter pour elle après son enlèvement et lors des retrouvailles. Il avait pris soin d'elle, et était réellement heureux à la guérison complète de Thea. Le meilleur ami de Joey avait toujours eu un coeur d'or et une extrême indulgence.

Il détacha son regard de la jeune fille pour poser les yeux sur Ickta. Celui-ci était en train de longer les murs fiévreusement, semblant chercher une issue. Son visage était torturé par une inquiétude manifeste. Joey se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien de ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Il avait remarqué que c'était un esprit brillant, drôle, charmeur avec les femmes, mais qui restait assez mystérieux... Il se releva doucement pour s'approcher de lui et lui saisit gentiment le bras.

- « Laisse, tu penses bien qu'ils ne font pas les choses à la légère ici... Jamais ils ne laisseraient une issue. Et comme ce sont eux qui ont fait construire ce palais, pas la peine d'essayer de découvrir un passage secret dont ils ignorent l'existence.

-Je le sais bien, c'est un moyen de me calmer les nerfs et de me donner l'impression que je ne reste pas sans rien faire, avoua Ickta. Je deviens fou rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils disposent de nous à leur guise, et qu'ils s'apprêtent peut-être à faire subir un sort terrible à Nhyara! Si ils lui font du mal, je...

Il se tut et se laissa tomber à genoux, au bord des larmes. Mai, qui était juste derrière Joey, s'avanca et prit Ickta dans ses bras, le réconfortant. Il se calma dans l'étreinte amicale de la jeune femme, et resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

Tristan et Thea se rapprochèrent eux aussi. Joey s'agenouilla face à Ickta et lui sourit.

-Tu as l'air très attaché à elle... Mais tu sais, j'étais en train de me dire qu'il serait intéressant d'apprendre des choses sur toi. Tu veux bien nous dire qui tu es exactement, et comment tu es arrivé dans ce royaume?

Son interlocuteur leva la tête, le doute se lisant dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

-Vous... Voulez me connaître? Je n'ai pas l'impression que moi-même ou ma vie soyons particulièrement intéressants...

-Tu plaisantes? S'exclama Mai. Je n'ai pas tellement parlé avec toi, mais je me suis bien rendue compte que tu étais très cultivé, spirituel, attentif aux autres... Et puis, qu'avons-nous donc à faire à part rester ici à nous lamenter? Bien sûr que nous voulons t'entendre.

-Oh... Je... Suis touché. Vous savez, Nhyara est sans doute la seule vraie amie que j'ai jamais eue. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que d'autres personnes qu'elle prennent autant soin de moi. Très bien, je vais vous parler brièvement de ma vie. Je suis né au moment où Rome dominait le monde connu. D'après ce que m'a dit ma chère amie, beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis. J'étais le troisième enfant, et même si mes parents étaient riches, peu de gens s'intéressaient à moi. Ils préféraient mes frères aînés. De toute manière, je préférais lire que m'amuser avec les autres garcons de mon âge, même si j'étais très sociable. J'avais une vie plutôt tranquille, je passais une bonne partie de mon temps à étudier avec les meilleurs professeurs, on me laissait faire à peu près ce que je voulais. Mais lorsque j'ai eu douze ans, un accident est venu tout changer. Mon père était un personnage assez important, pas une figure de l'empire, mais tout de même un patricien respecté ayant une certaine influence. Il avait bien sûr des ennemis, car il avait parfois des positions assez tranchées. A propos d'une affaire que je n'ai pas comprise, l'un d'eux a tenté de l'empoisonner, mais quelque chose s'est mal déroulé dans cette opération, et à la suite d'une erreur c'est moi qui ait ingéré la substance toxique. Je suis rapidement tombé gravement malade. Les médecins cherchaient comment me guérir, ils ont réussi à me maintenir en vie pendant le temps qu'ils expérimentaient des antidotes. Je passais la majeure partie du temps à dormir. A plusieurs reprises, dans mes rêves, j'ai vu une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges ondulés, à la peau pâle et aux grands yeux noirs... Sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, dès le premier instant, j'ai su qu'elle se nommait Nhyara. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était une magicienne, qu'elle était à la recherche d'êtres particuliers, et qu'en parcourant le monde onirique elle s'était sentie comme appelée par moi. Nous avons beaucoup discuté pendant mon sommeil. Je trouvais que c'était la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'avais jamais vue. Vous commencez à la connaître, on ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer dès qu'elle se dévoile... Finalement, elle m'a dit que j'avais une chance de survivre, mais que si c'était le cas je resterais toute ma vie faible et incapable de marcher.

-Le poison continuait à ronger ton corps... Elle avait sans doute raison, murmura Tristan.

-Je lui ai répondu que cela m'importait peu, que de toute manière ma vie n'était pas si exceptionnelle, et que de toute manière maintenant que je la connaissais je n'avais plus envie de vivre sans elle. Je savais qu'une fois guéri je ne la reverrais plus dans mes rêves, et je m'étais attachée à elle à un point incroyable. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mon existence si elle n'était pas avec moi, me parlant et me rassurant comme elle l'avait fait pendant ces quelques jours de convalescence. Alors je lui ai dit de m'emporter avec elle.

-Tu l'aimais tant? Tes paroles sont émouvantes, et tu semblais bien mature pour un enfant de douze ans, fit doucement Mai.

Ickta sourit tristement.

-Encore aujourd'hui, elle éclipse le monde entier à mes yeux. Je lui serai toujours infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir accédé à la requête que je lui avais faite, moi pauvre enfant agonisant sur son lit, vivant le plus grand des bonheurs dans son sommeil qui ressemblait tant à la mort... Elle m'a donné ce que je désirais le plus. Ce jour-là, pour tous ceux qui étaient autour de moi, je suis parti. Mes yeux ne se sont plus rouverts, mon souffle s'est éteint doucement, mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre... Et j'ai été libéré. Mon âme s'est échappée dans la lumière, quittant ce monde triste et les pleurs autour de mon petit corps pâle et si froid, rejoignant l'étreinte d'un ange aux cheveux de feu... »


	17. II Destins

ENFIIINN le chapitre 17! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, j'espère? Je dois vous dire que je suis très contente, cette fic a franchio le cap des 100 reviews!

Keo: C'est bien la première fois qu'une des fics de Darkiliane a autant de succès! Je parie que c'est même pas elle qui l'écrit...

Sorane: Mais non, c'est juste que les lesctrices sont super et ne rechignent pas à laisser des commentaires parfois extrêmement détaillés et intéressants!

Darkiliane: Très chères reviewuses, JE VOUS AIME! Et je vous fais donc un chapitre avec crise de larmes générale. Comment ca, c'est une drôle de facon de remercier? Auriez-vous oublié à quel point je suis sadique? Si c'est comme ca, va falloir que je le sois encore plus, mouahahaha...

_**Chapitre 17: Destins**_

Yugi s'éveilla. Il se trouvait dans une salle étrange, au plafond de marbre blanc orné de dorures représentant le Pharaon au combat. Il se releva doucement. Les murs étaient aussi de marbre, tout comme le sol. Sur ce dernier, d'étranges et larges taches d'un rouge sombre à demi effacées. Il n'y avait nulle fenêtre, et une seule porte. Le jeune garcon était juste à côté d'une étrange pierre de couleur rouge translucide. Il se pencha pour la toucher, mais quelque chose le retint. Alors il s'écarta et alla ouvrir la porte.

Dans le couloir, personne. Des murs de pierre grise cette fois, avec des torches accrochées à des rivets de métal. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de sombre et de sinistre. S'avancant précautionneusement, Yugi entendit comme une sorte de chuintement étrange. Il remarqua alors une porte plus loin dans le couloir, sur la droite, laissant filtrer quelques rayons de lumière. Il marcha le plus silencieusement possible et regarda dans l'entrebaîllement. Ce qu'il vit le glaca: un homme de dos affûtait une hache sur une meule de pierre.

Il recula, le coeur battant. Où aller? Pour qui était donc cette arme?

Son souffle s'interrompit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Une petite fille. C'était une ravissante enfant qui l'avait surpris ainsi. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà vue quelque part? Merinout...

Elle sourit doucement à Yugi et mit un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Puis elle lui saisit la main, et il se sentit à nouveau transporté dans un autre lieu.

Un salon orné de dorures, un divan de velours rouge, un sol couvert de tapis représentant les divinités de l'Egypte ancienne... Encore une pièce mystérieuse, mais combien plus rassurante que l'autre.

- « Où sommes-nous? Murmura-t-il.

-Dans le salon d'Atemu.

-Mais... N'allons-nous pas nous y faire surprendre?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne t'attrapera ici. Je te protège.

-Tu as des pouvoirs magiques, toi aussi? Tu portes une tenue de prêtresse... Oh, mais je me souviens! Atemu a parlé de toi en citant les Gardiens du Royaume! Tu serais donc une des plus puissantes de ce monde?

L'énigmatique enfant répondit d'un demi-sourire.

-Quel pouvoir as-tu-donc, Merinout?

-Je ne peux te le dire... Ni te parler du tien, ou de celui de Pharaon. Ne demande pas.

-Bien... Alors, dis-moi, simplement quel était cet endroit dans lequel je me trouvais auparavant.

-La chambre des pénitents. Le couloir de la divine justice.

-Des noms donnés par Atemu? Mais que se passe-t-il dans ces endroits? Et... Pourquoi cette hache? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'assombrit.

-Je vois. Tu gardes le silence sur beaucoup de choses... Qui te force à faire cela?

-C'est à la fois un choix et un devoir. Un jour, peut-être, tu sauras... Mais je ne te le souhaite pas...

-Ah, petite Merinout. Qui es-tu? Tu parles presque comme un adulte, un sage. Quel âge as-tu? Cinq ans? Six ans?

Une larme glissa soudain des longs cils ambrés, coulant sur la joue de la fragile enfant. Un soupir mélancolique s'exhala des lèvres nacrées.

Yugi approcha doucement sa main pour toucher la peau cuivrée de la fillette. Puis il remonta jusqu'à la magnifique chevelure d'or tombant en torsades sur les fines épaules... Ses doigts parcoururent les traits délicats du visage, dessinèrent le contour des yeux vert-bleu.

-Je n'existe pas, murmura Merinout. Mes parents ne le sont pas, ils ont voué leur existence à ce royaume et leur âme à son seigneur. Je suis destinée à être une arme de pouvoir, on m'a sacrifiée à un autre. Dans dix ans, il sera un dieu, et je ne serai plus... »

Elle fit soudain un geste de la main, et une porte de brume se dessina dans l'air, ouvrant sur une pièce aux murs d'ébène nus. Puis elle recula, laissant Yugi seul face à ce portail magique. Poussé par un étrange sentiment, Yugi s'avanca et passa de l'autre côté, sentant la porte disparaître en fumée derrière lui.

La partie de la pièce où il se trouvait était vide. Mais il y avait une grille qui séparait la salle en deux. Derrière cette barrière de métal, une prison... Une silhouette aux longs cheveux rouges assise sur un lit, la tête baissée.

- « Nhyara!

Elle se redressa, une expression de frayeur sur le visage, mais se calma en voyant le jeune garcon.

-Tu es là... Comment? Merinout? La seule ici qui ne soit pas touchée de folie...

-Tu as bien deviné... Atemu m'a dit vouloir te punir. J'ai peur, tellement peur! Pourquoi est-il ainsi? Tu avais raison, depuis le début, et je ne te croyais pas!

-Et comment aurais-tu pu le faire? Il semble qu'il était très différent lorsque tu l'as connu. On ne peut imaginer la trahison d'un ami. Comment penser que celui qu'on aime plus que tout au monde est une créature du mal?

-Comment aimer une telle personne? Je... Ne sais plus. Je viens de découvrir mes réels sentiments, et voilà qu'il s'avère que mon aimé est un monstre... Que faire, que penser?

-Tu dois choisir. Rester avec lui, le servir comme le font déjà presque tous en ce monde, l'aider à accomplir son rêve d'un monde à son image, son univers parfait et vide. Te joindre à ses opposants, en trahissant tes sentiments et en vouant tes amis à une mort certaine. Ou partir... Seul.

Yugi sentit une grande et froide douleur lui étreindre le coeur. Choisir? Il ne pouvait que trahir ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Mais il savait qu'il ne se joindrait pas à Atemu. Il devrait renoncer à son amour... Risquer sa vie et celle de ses amis, pour lutter contre celui qui était le maître de son âme, pour qui il aurait tout donné, et plus encore.

Il ferma les yeux, les sentant se remplir de larmes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit que le visage de Nhyara ruisselait de pleurs, la souffrance régnant dans ses grands yeux de nuit.

Baissant la tête, Yugi vit alors que son amie tenait quelque chose à la main. Une corde... Et vu le noeud qu'elle avait fait, ce n'était pas pour tenter de s'échapper. Il vit qu'elle tenait un tabouret près d'elle, en dessous d'une poutre qui soutenait la grille.

A nouveau, son coeur se serra.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi, Nhyara? Tu veux partir ainsi, nous quitter à jamais?

-Je vais mourir dans dix jours, par décision du Pharaon. Le royaume entier assistera à son exécution, à la fin d'une des plus grandes adversaires d'Atemu, mais aussi une des rares qui pouvaient sauver ce monde et ses habitants. Je ne les laisserai pas m'enlever ce qui me reste... Je ne laisserai pas...

Un murmure les figea:

-Tu appartiens au seigneur, et c'est par lui que tu périras. »

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, il n'y avait personne. Juste un son qui arrêta leur souffle un instant...

Juste un rire, terrifiant, glacial.

Ickta pleurait doucement, ses cheveux masquant ses yeux. Mai l'étreignit doucement.

- « Je ne la reverrai pas... soupira-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Jamais, ma chère Nhyara. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu avec elle toute ma vie... J'aurais pu affronter l'éternité à ses côtés, et soudain je la perds.

-Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire, murmura Thea.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, une douce flamme brillant dans ses yeux.

-Oui... Mon histoire n'est pas finie. Lorsque je suis... Mort pour le monde qui était le mien auparavant, je me suis retrouvé soudainement transporté dans un étrange bâtiment. C'est cette même villa dans laquelle je vous ai accueillis, mais qui était alors bien différente. J'avais toujours ma précédente apparence. Nhyara m'a élevé comme si j'étais... Non pas son fils, car elle était à la fois plus proche et plus loitaine qu'une mère. Nous n'étions pas non plus des amis ordinaires... J'aurais du mal à décrire cela. Elle m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses, et m'a rendu très heureux. Cependant, je n'avais guère d'autre compagnie que la sienne... Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui venait régulièrement chez nous, un jeune homme brun. Lui aussi était très proche de Nhyara, et semblait la connaître infiniment mieux que moi. Mais je pense que même pour lui, elle conservait une part de mystère... Ah, ma chère soeur est tellement complexe. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne avec une telle personnalité... Sauf peut-être le Pharaon, même si à vrai dire ils ne sont guère semblables... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Cet homme si ami avec ma chère Nhyara, si j'en étais jaloux au début, j'ai bien vite appris à l'apprécier. Il était gentil et drôle, avec un caractère affirmé, mais il s'effacait presque devant Nhyara. Il m'a semblé un peu timide, jamais je n'ai rien su sur son passé... Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus revu. Mais j'y pense, peut-être savez-vous quelque chose sur lui? Il se nomme Paneb.

Entendant ce nom, Joey, Mai, Tristan et Thea sursautèrent et s'entre-regardèrent. Devaient-ils dire à Ickta que son ami, le seul qui lui restait après la perte de Nhyara, était mort? La femme aux cheveux rouges avait tu ce fait en faisant le récit de leur court séjour dans le camp de Marek, ils comprenaient pourquoi à présnet. Le pauvre jeune homme avait déjà bien assez de tristesse comme cela... Aussi Mai secoua-t-elle la tête.

-Dommage, murmura Ickta... Je sais pour qui il fait mine de travailler, je pensais que peut-être... Enfin. Je vous dis le peu qu'il y a encore à raconter sur moi. Je grandissais lentement, à un rythme réellement anormal, ne veillissant que d'un an lorsque j'aurais dû en prendre cinq. Ma Nhyara m'a expliqué que j'avais en moi une magie particulière, qui me faisait vivre bien plus longtemps que les autres, et qui serait très puissante tant que je resterais avec elle. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais jamais me séparer d'elle, mais elle a souri et m'a enlacé sans répondre. Une seule chose me peinait, c'était que je grandissais certes lentement, mais qu'elle-même ne changeait aucunement. Je n'étais pas jaloux, n'allez pas croire cela, mais... Aujourd'hui, elle a l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans, tandis que je semble en avoit vingt-deux. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien moins d'expérience de la vie que les hommes de cet âge, même si j'ai en réalité soixante-deux années derrière moi... Mais toujours est-il que je semble plus âgé, plus mûr qu'elle, mon mentor. C'est comme si le rapport de force changeait. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est... Perturbant. Parfois, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras ou de jouer avec elle comme si c'était ma petite soeur, et à d'autres moments elle m'effraie presque tant elle semble imposante et inaccessible. Lorsque vous l'avez vue pour la première fois, elle a dû sembler froide et vous faire peur, non?

-A vrai dire, un peu, avoua Joey. Je ne la trouvais pas du tout sympathique au premier abord, il était hors de question pour moi de lui faire confiance!

-Elle se donne cette apparence pour dissimuler sa sensibilité. Je crois qu'elle est très fragile parfois... Mais elle peut aussi être dure avec certains. Je ne la comprendrai jamais vraiment, je crois. Lorsqu'elle m'a jugé suffisamment mature et érudit, elle a fait de moi son assistant... Dans de nombreux domaines. J'ai ainsi participé à ses fameux cambriolages. Elle use de techniques dignes des plus talentueux voleurs mais aussi d'espions ou d'acrobates, mais se sert aussi de sa magie. Elle hypnotisait parfois des gardes ou des serviteurs, sans que je ne comprenne comment elle s'y prenait, et ils ne se souvenaient de rien au réveil évidemment... Quant à moi, je ne me pensais guère doué pour ce genre de choses, mais elle tenait à ma présence. Je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise lors des expériences magiques et de l'étude des artefacts trouvés. Ceux-ci étaient souvent des objets volés, dont certains auxquels elle semblait attacher une grande importance. Comme ce bijou...

Il montra une bague d'or, surmontée d'un rubis rond encadré de deux scorpions, qu'il portait à la main gauche.

-Je crois que je vais le garder en souvenir... »

Il releva la tête et leur adressa à tous un petit sourire empreint de tristesse. Un bruit les fit alors tous sursauter, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre au loin.


	18. II La fin de l'Innocence

Attention, chapitre HORRIBLE! Il justifie à lui tout seul le rating de cette fic! Ca devient vraiment très sombre (Non non, vous n'avez pas encore vu le pire, loin de là!) Les persos souffrent encore, et ca n'est que le début (cette fic sera trèèèès longue... Rejouissez-vous si chaque chapitre vous fait frémir d'avance, quant aux impatients... Eh bien ca dépend de ce qu'ils attendent!) Tiens d'ailleurs, si le titre du chap vous fait penser à celui de la fic, c'est normal... La partie finale est la toute première scène que j'ai imaginée de cette fic, après avoir été frustrée en lisant celle de Taku!

Dernière chose: désolée pour le retard, pas taper s'il vous plaît, j'ai mon bac qui approche moi! (première L)

Sorane: La traitez pas de sadique non plus après avoir lu, elle aime trop ca...

Keo: Et chapitre déconseillé aux âmes sensibles!

D: Aux autres... Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 18 : La fin de l'Innocence**_

Un vent froid envahit la pièce, enveloppant Yugi et Nhyara.

Et soudain, le Pharaon fut devant eux.

Comment reconnaître en cet être l'ami, le compagnon d'autrefois? Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de pure cruauté, une lueur démente brillait dans ses yeux. Il se tenait devant eux, seul et sans armes, mais Yugi sentait une aura noire et diabolique émaner de lui.

Atemu rit doucement... Ce même rire froid qu'ils avaient entendu quelques instants auparavant...

-« Ainsi, chère Nhyara, tu voulais partir de ton propre chef? Je ne t'en laisserai pas le loisir. Tu ne me priveras pas de ma vengeance, et surtout pas de ton pouvoir.

-Pharaon! S'exclama Yugi en faisant appel à tout son courage. Laisse-la libre, je t'en supplie, et mes autres amis aussi!

-Que me donneras-tu en échange? Fit le tyran d'une voix douce.

-En... Echange? Demanda le jeune garcon interloqué. Je... je te rejoindrai, et je lutterai à tes côtés, tant que tu ne me demanderas pas d'agir contre ceux qui me sont chers!

Le Pharaon partit d'un long rire en renversant la tête en arrière, faisant venir des frissons dans le dos des jeunes gens face à lui. Puis il se calma et les fixa de nouveau, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

-Cela? Mais j'obtiendrai de toi ce que je veux, mon amour... De ton plein gré ou non, peu m'importe. Et ce que j'espère obtenir de tous tes... Amis, comme tu le dis, dépassera la puissance que tu as toi-même à m'offrir. Estime-toi heureux que ton pouvoir et ton soutien ne soient pas les seules choses que je désire de toi...

Atemu jeta sur Yugi un regard si brûlant et avide que l'enfant recula instinctivement.

-Roi de Nasmahrra... murmura Nhyara d'une voix faible. Ne fais pas cela... Tu vas le briser, lui qui t'est plus cher que tout! Ton âme ne peut être entièrement...

-Plus un mot, créature du mal!

La voix du Pharaon claqua comme un fouet. Yugi encouragea du regard la jeune femme, qui semblait tout faire pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

L'expression d'Atemu passa soudain de la méchanceté absolue à un air plus humain, plus proche de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Que cela signifiait-il? Le roi leva la main, et fit un petit geste circulaire. Aussitôt, plusieurs étranges filaments d'ombre apparurent, flottant dans les airs autour de Nhyara. En un éclair, leurs extrêmités s'étaient enroulées autour du cou de celle-ci.

-NON! Cria Yugi. Yami, arrête, arrête!

A ce nom, le tyran sourit sans répondre. La jeune femme eut un hoquet et porta ses mains à sa gorge, pour tenter d'arracher les fils ténébreux qui l'étranglaient. Mais ils étaient bien trop puissants... Elle ne pouvait plus articuler un mot, seul un râle s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle faisait tout pour glisser ses doigts entre les terrifiants instruments de sa souffrance, et la peau qui se meurtrissait. L'enfant blond tenta d'aider son amie, mais il ne pouvait pas même saisir les cordes de magie noire. La magicienne sifflait étrangement, incapable désormais de respirer. Yugi parvint à lui saisir la main, mais une des cordes noires vint fouetter le bras du jeune garcon, le faisant lâcher prise avec un cri de douleur. Nhyara s'affaissa sur ses genoux, contre la grille, son visage commencant à bleuir. Pendant ce temps, le Pharaon la regardait tranquillement, avec une sorte de joie paisible dans le regard.

-Nhyara... gémit Yugi. Atemu... Non... Nooon...

Il ne pouvait que regarder la belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges, dont il lisait l'affolement et la terreur dans ses grands yeux de nuit. Elle griffait l'air désespérément, tapant des poings contre les barreaux, impuissante. Le sang commencait à souiller la robe, s'échappant de sa gorge écorchée. Les traits étaient désormais déformés par l'horreur et la douleur, tandis que la peau prenait une teinte violacée par endroits. Dans un effort inhumain pour reprendre un souffle salvateur, elle émit une sorte de sifflement rauque à nouveau, et commenca à cracher du sang sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La magicienne bougeait de moins en moins, ses gestes se ralentissant, tandis qu'elle glissait lentement le long de la grille pour s'immobiliser sur le sol, agitée de tremblements incontrôlés.

L'enfant sentit au dernier moment qu'on l'avait saisi à bras-le-corps, l'entraînant loin de ce terrible spectacle. Il tenta de se débattre, mais l'étreinte était trop forte. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les fils d'ombre disparaître autour du cou de Nhyara, sans pouvoir savoir en aucun moyen si elle était encore en vie ou non, avant que la magie ne le transporte à nouveau vers un autre endroit.

Joey et ses amis se redressèrent. Là-bas... De l'autre côté de la salle... Une silhouette devant une porte ouverte. Avant qu'ils puissent l'identifier, la personne disparut. Mais pas l'issue...

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas, indécis. Cette porte était-elle une sortie de cette étrange prison? Après tout, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de l'emprunter... Ils se décidèrent donc à aller vers elle, en restant prudents au cas où quelque piège les attendrait.

Alors qu'ils étaient proches, un grondement sourd résonna dans l'air. Ils se retournèrent pour voir que le dragon était réveillé... La gigantesque bête fit un pas dans leur direction qui ébranla le sol, puis un deuxième. La porte se referma alors soudainement, les prenant au piège.

Ils étaient coincés avec le monstre! Se regroupant, ils entreprirent de marcher doucement vers le côté, faisant le moins de bruit possible, tandis que le dragon noir continuait à avancer. Celui-ci gronda à nouveau, montrant les crocs et brassant l'air de ses immenses ailes. Il finit par s'arrêter à proximité du mur, tournant la tête autour de lui, émettant des sons rauques. Il était incapable de repérer les jeunes gens avec ses yeux aveugles, mais son ouïe était sans doute fort développée, de même que son odorat... Les cinq amis tentèrent de calmer les battements de leur coeur en restant immobiles. Le plus lentement et silencieusement qu'ils purent, tous s'assirent sur le sol. Mai et Joey se saisirent les mains. Maîtrisant leur respiration, ils se détendirent jusqu'à ne presque plus ressentir de frayeur. Alors la bête ténébreuse souffla un nuage de fumée par les naseaux, avant de se coucher avec majesté sur le sol et de poser la tête sur ses pattes. Il s'était rendormi... Mais le moindre bruit pouvait l'éveiller, et ce serait la fin des prisonniers.

Yugi tentait désespérément d'échapper à la puissante poigne qui le retenait. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais peu importait, il voulait aller sauver Nhyara, et les autres qui couraient peut-être également de graves dangers... Mais le Pharaon ne le laissait pas partir.

- « Yugi, écoute-moi! Fit-il d'une voix de prophète illuminé. Ensemble, nous serons puissants, nous bâtirons un paradis éternel! Nous serons des dieux!

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais se tourna vers Yami. Celui-ci avait l'air plus dément que jamais, levant les yeux au ciel avec ferveur. Sa poigne de fer ne se détachait pas du bras du jeune garcon. Soudain, on entendit un étrange son de crépitement, et le Pharaon fut brusquement projeté violemment contre un mur proche. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, à demi assommé. Yugi lui ne vit qu'une chose : il était libre. Il se mit aussitôt à courir dans le couloir attenant à la pièce où ils étaient.

Il entendit la voix d'Atemu, plus faible à chaque seconde:

- « Tu choisis donc la voix des traîtres, et son seul avenir... Ainsi, tu as découvert tes pouvoirs télékinésiques...

Et puis, un bruit de pas derrière lui, tout proche.

-Comment oses-tu en faire preuve sur ton dieu? »

Yugi ne se retourna pas, c'aurait été sa dernière erreur. Il ne savait comment, mais le souverain l'avait rattrapé. Courir, fuir, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de s'en sortir... Un tournant, là-bas. Il manqua glisser en franchissant l'angle du mur, son coeur battant follement. Il forca ses jambes à aller plus vite encore. Une ombre était dangereusement proche de la sienne sur le sol...

Puis, plus rien derrière lui. Il le sentait confusément. Pourquoi? Etait-ce un piège?

Une porte devant lui. C'était la seule issue...

Il fonca, l'ouvrit, et manqua tomber dans le vide.

Se raccrochant à la poignée, le souffle désordonné, il baissa les yeux.

Des poutres. Des centaines de poutres. Formant un étrange labyrinthe sous la surface d'un immense plafond...

S'abaissant précautionneusement, il posa sa jambe sur la première poutre. Il lui avait semblé voir une autre porte accessible à l'extrêmité du labyrinthe. Il lui fallait conserver son équilibre, et trouver son chemin...

Il avancait lentement, posant un pied devant l'autre avec inquiétude. Autour de lui, rien auquel il puisse se raccrocher. A chacun de ses pas, il devait conserver un équilibre précaire. Les tournants étaient sans doute les passages les plus difficiles... Mais il avancait, petit à petit.

Baissant à nouveau les yeux pour assurer son prochain pas, il sursauta violemment.

Ses amis... Joey, Thea, Tristan, Mai et Ickta... Assis près d'un gigantesque dragon endormi. Il n'était qu'à une quinzaine de mètres en-dessous de lui, comment avait-il pu ne pas les voir?

Et soudain cette main sur son épaule...

Atemu!

Les doigts le lâchèrent, et le coeur affolé, Yugi se mit presque à courir le long d'une des poutres à l'embranchement où il était. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne tombe. Il se rendit compte alors avec horreur qu'il était dans une impasse... Une poutre verticale bloquait le passage.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva alors face à Atemu, qui était pourtant situé derrière lui.

- « Silence, murmura celui-ci. Si tu dis un mot, le dragon se réveillera.

L'enfant se retrouva allongé sur la poutre. Elle était bien assez large pour son frêle petit corps... Mais il risquait la chute s'il faisait un mouvement brusque. Le Pharaon le savait, et Yugi ne pourrait pas résister.

S'abaissant, Atemu retira le bas des vêtements du jeune garcon, puis se placa entre ses jambes et mit ses mains sur la poutre, de part et d'autre de Yugi. Celui-ci comprit ce qui l'attendait, et renversa la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il sentit que le souverain l'obligeait à placer ses jambes autour de la taille royale. Une bouche se posa un instant sur la sienne, un corps se pressa contre lui, une main avide se glissa entre les cuisses pour les écarter...Et l'enfant dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang lorsque Atemu prit son innocence.

Ce fut comme si on le déchirait de l'intérieur, une intense brûlure qui s'étendit jusqu'à son âme meurtrie. L'acte était violent, sauvage même. Le Pharaon ne faisait preuve d'aucune délicatesse envers celui qu'il disait aimer, le brutalisant, allant et venant rapidement. Yugi s'empêchait de toutes ses forces d'émettre un son, des larmes s'échappant de ses paupières closes. Il ne voulait pas voir ca, non... Pas entendre les sourds gémissements de son bourreau, de celui qui brisait son coeur comme son corps, en jouissant sans remords... Poussant un long râle lorsque le plaisir l'emplit enfin, souillant le petit corps si pur et délicat.

Il se retira, faisant couler un peu de sang sur les cuisses pâles. D'un geste de la main, il fit réapparaître les vêtements de Yugi sur celui-ci. Et silencieusement, il disparut.


	19. II Nouveaux horizons

Keo : Ca y est, elle s'est ENFIN décidée à faire un nouveau chapitre...

Sorane : Il faut dire qu'elle est parti en vacances super longtemps, sans accès à internet!

Darkiliane : Alors voilà pour vous! Dans ce chapitre, on peut voir que deux personnages appartaîtront bientôt dans la suite de l'histoire... L'un est mentionné -vous devinerez sans doute facilement de qui il s'agit- et l'autre apparaît brièvement. A part ca, le titre vous aura peut-être fait comprendre que nos captifs s'échappent... Vous en saurez un peu plus aussi sur le Pharaon!

Juste une chose, peu de gens se sont préoccupés de Nhyara! Elle aurait pu mourir... Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je vous rassure Vous vous êtes inquiétés pour Yugi, c'est compréhensible!

Episode un peu plus joyeux que les précédents, puisqu'ils sortent! Et ca ne sera pas vraiment sombre aussi au moins pour le suivant! J'arrête un peu le sadisme :p

Gros bisous tout le monde!

Une dernière chose! petit bonjour à Lord Ma-koto Chaoying, premier revieweur de type masculin! (du moins il me semble...) Pour le coup je lui dédie le chapitre! Et bisou à lulu342, qui si je ne me trompe pas est une nouvelle lectrice

_**Chapitre 19: Nouveaux horizons**_

Depuis combien de temps Joey attendait-il, immobile, le souffle ralenti et la peur courant dans ses veines? Il ne le savait pas, mais seule la présence de Mai contre lui avait permis de supporter ces instants d'extrême tension. Le dragon dormait toujours, pour combien de temps? Etait-ce une sorte de jeu, l'immense bête veillant pour se jeter sur eux à chaque fois qu'ils croiraient le danger passé?

Il tourna doucement la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur ses compagnons. Ickta était blême, Thea avait un regard vide. Quand à Tristan, il tordait le tissu de sa chemise en regardant le reptile, l'air crispé. Que pouvaient-ils faire? Attendre plusieurs heures pour être sûrs du sommeil de leur gardien? Tenter de s'éclipser dès maintenant?

Le jeune garcon baissa les yeux sur Mai réfugiée dans ses bras, et vit un peu de buée glacée qui s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. La glace... Pourquoi n'utilisaient-ils pas leurs pouvoirs? Sauf que lui ne savait pas comment faire... Il avait été le premier surpris lorsque des flammes avaient jailli de ses mains pour venir frapper l'image de Serenity. C'était comme si sa colère avait cherché à s'échapper... Son amie, par contre, avait semblé faire preuve d'une parfaite maîtrise de sa magie lors du combat contre Ombre. Avait-elle fait cela instinctivement?

Il leva lentement la main et tenta de faire affluer la rage en lui. Mai dût le sentir se crisper, car elle se redressa et le regarda d'un air étonné, puis une lueur de compréhension apparut dans le regard mauve. Elle lui serra l'autre main et se tourna elle aussi face au dragon.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu agir, le sol devant eux se mit à coulisser doucement, silencieusement, dévoilant un grand carré d'ombre dans lequel descendait un escalier.

Tous deux restèrent un moment saisis d'étonnement. Puis la méfiance s'empara d'eux : était-ce encore un piège? Ils restèrent sans bouger, respirant à peine. Leurs compagnons ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir avancer vers cette sortie providentielle. Puis Joey, après une minute, commenca à se relever avec une extrême lenteur. Comme rien ne se passait, il se redressa tout à fait et fit un petit pas vers la grande ouverture sombre.

Toujours pas de signe d'un ennemi. Le blond sentit que ses amis se levaient eux aussi. Il avanca encore précautionneusement, puis finit par arriver jusqu'à la première marche, en surveillant le dragon du coin de l'oeil.

Il y avait apparemment des torches en bas. Lorsque Mai lui saisit le bras, tous deux entamèrent une descente. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'une forme bougea en bas. Une silhouette aux longs cheveux...

Qui disparut aussitôt.

Ils se regardèrent, indécis. Mais après tout, que faire d'autre? Ils descendirent donc, suivis de leurs compagnons.

Les larmes glissaient silencieusement dans le cou de Yugi. Jamais il n'aurait la force de se relever. Plutôt l'envie de se laisser basculer dans le vide... Sauf que cela signifierait la mort de ses amis.

Une question l'obsédait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi... Yami n'avait-il pas dit l'aimer? Prenait-on de force celui qu'on aimait? Il avait dû comprendre que l'enfant ne se donnerait jamais à lui, après ce qu'il avait appris... Il n'avait plus resté au Pharaon que la perspective d'abuser de Yugi.

Celui-ci savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Dans le sang et les larmes, on lui avait pris son innocence, son enfance. Après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues et vécues, c'était la dernière chose qui restait pour faire basculer son âme dans la noirceur.

Une idée terrifiante lui fit soudainement ouvrir ses yeux brûlants de pleurs. Etait-ce l'objectif de Yami? Voulait-il faire de son amant un monstre égal à lui?

Jamais... Il résisterait contre l'attrait du mal et des ténèbres. Comment pourrait-il un jour se résoudre à devenir un monstre? Il lui faudrait choisir entre Yami et sa propre âme. Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : sa décision dépendrait du choix dont dépendrait la vie de ceux qui lui étaient chers...

Il soupira. La douleur qui envahissait à présent tout son corps aurait sans doute raison de lui avant qu'il puisse jouer un rôle dans la guerre qui se préparait. Le sang souillait ses vêtements, le Pharaon l'avait meurtri à plusieurs endroits en le chevauchant bestialement. Il savait qu'il avait des traces de griffures, morsures...

Alors qu'il se laissait doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience, une lumière blanche le nimba soudainement, et une chaleur paisible se répandit dans son être, le faisant glisser dans un sommeil tranquille et sans rêves.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que les cinq amis avancaient dans le couloir sombre, chacun une torche à la main. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin, ils ne pouvaient donc pas se perdre. Mais ils avancaient précautionneusement, jetant des regards méfiants autour d'eux, craignant un nouveau piège. Etait-ce la même personne qui leur avait ouvert la porte et le passage secret?

Joey avait pensé à Merinout, mais ce n'était pas sa silhouette qu'ils avaient vue. Leur « sauveur » inconnu était plus grand que la fillette, avait des cheveux raides... Et sombres, à ce qu'il avait semblé. Mais ils s'interrogeraient plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient en sécurité quelque part.

Mai tenait la main de son ami serrée dans la sienne, et ce doux contact distrayait le blond, au point qu'il manqua tomber à terre en percutant... Un levier.

- « Wouaïeuh! Mais c'est quoi ce truc?

-Joey, je crois que tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant!

-Tu appelles ce machin en fer qui m'a fait un mal de chien « intéressant »?

-Mais enfin, un levier doit forcément servir à quelque chose... Aide-moi à le pousser!

-C'est couvert de rouille ce truc!

-Mai, attends, je t'aide aussi... Ouille Ickta, c'était mon pied!

-Euh, désolé. On est un peu beaucoup autour de ce levier. Ah, il bouge enfin! »

Un grincement se fit entendre lorsqu'ils eurent fait basculer l'instrument. Puis, plus rien. Ils attendirent un instant, puis regardant derrière eux, s'apercurent qu'une porte coulissait, laissant passer une aveuglante lumière.

Yugi ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sans bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans un lit à baldaquins. L'endroit était doux, tiède et accueillant. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il était peut-être enfin mort, mais savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il aurait encore bien des souffrances à endurer... Et sentait que, pour que ses amis puissent rentrer chez eux sains et saufs, il n'avait pas le droit de se suicider.

Sur sa joue, une douce caresse... Avant même de tourner la tête, il avait reconnu la main de Merinout. Elle aussi avait un visage mouillé de larmes.

- « Oh, Yugi... Je n'ai pas pu te protéger... Il l'a fait! Il t'a souillé, laissé sans défenses face aux ténèbres...

-Il veut faire de moi sa créature, c'est ca? Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il ainsi?

-Il était déjà un monstre lorsque je suis... Née. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, comme si son esprit avait subi quelque chose de terrible... Ce n'est plus réellement le Yami d'auparavant, ou plutôt c'est seulement sa part sombre qui s'exprime presque librement.

-Qu'est-il advenu de tout le bon qu'il y avait en lui?

-Je ne sais pas... Il en reste un peu, qui ressort parfois, comme lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés. Mais ca ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Je ne peux t'expliquer... Il faut s'occuper de moi maintenant.

-Non, ce sont mes amis qui sont prioritaires!

-Je sens qu'ils s'éloignent de ce palais. Ils sont dans un souterrain grâce auquel ils pourront sans doute sortir. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu y accéder, ni ce qui les attend au bout, mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons rien y faire.

-J'ai peur que le Pharaon ne se téléporte à leurs côtés... Il peut le faire, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, mais seulement dans des endroits imprégnés de sa magie, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour ce passage secret. Je vais te dévoiler un des secrets d'Atemu : son pouvoir est la dématérialisation, il peut se transporter dans d'autres lieux -il y a des limites cependant-, devenir partiellement invisible ou impalpable. Cependant, je sais qu'il y a une autre sorte de magie en lui, à la fois proche de la tienne et opposée à elle.

-Ma magie?

-Chut, je ne sais pas. Je t'ai soigné, maintenant tu dois partir, vite. Ne pose pas de questions, tu seras en sécurité auprès d'une famille dont l'esprit n'est pas asservi. »

Et à nouveau, Yugi disparut.

Joey se couvrit les yeux en sortant. A l'horizon se trouvait une immensité de sable doré. Le désert... Ils devaient être fort éloignés de la porte principale du palais.

Se retournant, il sursauta en constatant que deux hommes regardaient le groupe. Leur visage était partiellement masqués par le tissu qui couvrait leur crâne, ils portaient des sabres courbes à la ceinture. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas hostiles.

- « Venez avec nous, fit l'un d'eux.

-Avec vous? Pourquoi ca? Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes!

-Nous sommes sous les ordres de notre chef, le plus grand des voleurs. Nous pouvons vous offrir abri et sécurité.

Mai protesta :

-Nous avons un ami resté à l'intérieur! Nous n'allons pas abandonner Yugi!

-Vous ne pouvez rien seuls face au pouvoir du Pharaon... Venez, en vous préparant vous serez plus utiles.

-Seriez-vous ces fameux pillards qui ravagent régulièrement les routes commerciales et les petites villes? Questionna Ickta en dévisageant les hommes d'un air hostile.

-Un cambrioleur va-t-il nous donner des lecons? Nous savons qui vous êtes. Une dernière fois, venez. »

L'un d'eux tendit les bras, et tous suivirent des yeux la direction indiquée. Des chevaux étaient attelés à plusieurs chars, prêts à partir. Les cinq amis se consultèrent du regard, puis jetèrent un regard vers la ville au loin. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les véhicules à la suite de leurs guides, et s'installèrent sur les véhicules qui partirent aussitôt à grande vitesse.

Ils disparurent bientôt à l'horizon, ombres avalées par les dunes de sable.


	20. II Eclaircissements

Tadaaa, nous en sommes au 20ème chapitre! Cette histoire commence à être longue... Je n'aime pas précipiter les choses. Il va se passer encore plein de trucs, si mon inspiration ne me lâche pas. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, pour changer il y a plein de révélations! Et encore une fin perturbante...

Sorane : Hem hem... A ce propos... Tu n'aurais pas QUELQUE CHOSE à dire?

Darkiliane : Moiii? Mais non voyons... Vraiment, je ne vois pas...

Keo : Mais bien sûr! Qui avait promis d'abandonner le sadisme pour plusieurs chapitres, huum? T'as tenu un seul chapitre, ca recommence déjà, tu peux pas t'en empêcher...

D : Oui, j'avoue! Il y a de nouveau des choses sombres et tristes! J'arrive pas à faire du joyeux... Mais bon., réjouissez-vous, on découvre de nouvelles personnes! Quoique, c'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle...

S : Ah, au passage : le chapitre contient une sorte de jeu de mots, que vous ne comprendrez probablement qu'au prochain chapitre avec l'explication... Ou alors, si vous lisez Christian Jacq, vous saisirez peut-être!

Remarque : Golden Sun 17, ce que tu dis me surprend... Cette fic est LOIN d'être finie! T'en as déjà marre?

Merci pour vos reviews, bisou à la nouvelle lectrice Keurjani! Tiens bah j'te dédie ce chapitre allez

**_Chapitre 20 : Eclaircissements_**

_Bruits de pas qui s'approchent, un souffle brûlant... Courir dans ce flou, ce chaos de couleurs et de sons, des chemins pleins des flux tourbillonnants de magie... Des ombres, des visages, des voix. Vivant, cet endroit est presque vivant... Le coeur qui bat, les yeux qui se voilent, courir, fuir ce danger derrière, le monstre. Présences ressenties autour de lui, ailleurs, quelque part en ce lieu. Tant de gens, tant de puissance, la magie partout... Une vague qui grandit et corrompt tout... Soudain, un autre lieu, la terreur, les larmes et puis la douleur, pourquoi, pourquoi..._

Une main fraîche réveilla Yugi en lui caressant le front. On lui chuchotait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer un regard brun, plein de compassion et de gentillesse. Il était dans une chambre obscure, allongé sur un grand lit, et une jeune fille inconnue était assise sur les draps.

- « Tu vas bien? Tu dors depuis longtemps, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ce que tu as entendu était une chanson apaisante en ancien égyptien. Reste encore quelques temps au lit, tu dois récupérer des forces.

-Je... Je me sens mieux, merci. J'ai bien dormi, même si j'ai fait un mauvais rêve... Où suis-je? Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Je suis Kina, et je sais que tu te nommes Yugi. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu dors depuis hier, Merinout t'as transporté ici dans l'après-midi, inconscient... Elle m'a brièvement parlé de toi, mais j'avoue être curieuse d'entendre le reste de ta bouche. En attendant, mange, je t'ai apporté de la soupe!

Le jeune garcon sourit et prit le bol que Kina tendait. Tout en mangeant, il jeta un regard à la gentille jeune fille. Elle était très probablement une vraie égyptienne, d'après ses dires et son physique. Elle ressemblait à une princesse du temps des Pharaons, avec ses longs cheveux d'un noir brillant, son visage fin au teint mat, ses grands yeux mordorés. Elle n'était pas réellement belle, c'était plutôt l'aura de douceur émanant d'elle qui lui donnait un charme unique.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans ce monde? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis née ici. Mes parents étaient d'Egypte antique, je crois que beaucoup de gens ici sont dans ce cas... J'ai dix-huit ans, si tu veux savoir. Je ne connais rien aux autres mondes, mais je sais qu'ils existent, bien sûr... Enfin, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici, je suis une privilégiée.

-Je me disais aussi que tu semblais avoir un esprit particulièrement éveillé, qui me surprenait chez une habitante de ce royaume...

Elle eut un léger rire.

-Tous mes compatriotes ne sont pas des zombis. La majorité des gens conservent une part de leur personnalité, ils n'errent pas sans but dans les rues avec le regard vide... Simplement, ils perdent de leur intelligence, leur créativité, leur volonté, tant de choses qui sont la véritable âme d'un peuple. Ceux qui avaient beaucoup de personnalité résistent bien au maléfice d'Atemu et gardent une bonne part de leur intégrité. Ils sont très mal vus de l'élite. Certains ont la chance d'être choisis par Merinout, ou d'autres, et regagner la liberté de leur esprit...

-Oh, d'accord. J'avais remarqué que les gens que j'avais vus semblaient presque normaux, juste un peu apathiques, avec l'air perdu parfois. Mais... Tu as parlé d'autres personnes que Merinout? Qui donc?

-N'as-tu pas entendu parler de Marek? Il recrute parmi la population déjà présente, souvent...

-Si, je vois très bien de qui il s'agit... »

Yugi resta un instant le regard dans le vague, puis fixa Kina avec un sourire, avant de commencer à raconter ce qu'il savait de Marek. Il parla de l'histoire de ce dernier, de Shizu qui était devenue une reine, de ce qu'il avait enduré ainsi que ses amis à cause du mage...

Lorsque l'enfant s'arrêta de parler, des rayons lumineux percaient à travers des rideaux. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte. Yugi s'apercut alors qu'il était épuisé. Il tira un drap sur lui et ferma les yeux. Il sentit à peine la fraîcheur d'un baiser déposé sur son front, puis glissa lentement dans le sommeil alors que des pas s'éloignaient, un léger d'abord, puis un autre qui résonnait étrangement ensuite.

Mai descendit du char, suivie de Joey et Tristan. Ickta était en train de discuter avec un des hommes qui les avaient accompagnés, tandis que Thea contemplait ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Ils étaient à côté d'une grande oasis, au milieu du désert. Le sol cependant était rocailleux et terreux plutôt que fait de sable. Deux constructions en bois ombraient chacune un grand trou creusé dans le sol, une troisième construction de grande taille abritait plusieurs chevaux.

- « Nous sommes arrivés, dit l'un des hommes. Nous vivons dans le sol. Venez, vous allez rester ici quelques temps.

-Eh, un instant! L'interpella Joey. Nous ne savons rien de vous, ni de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ici? Et qui est votre chef?

-J'allais vous l'apprendre plus tard, après vous avoir montré vos quartiers d'habitation. Un peu de patience... »

Ils entrèrent dans l'un des trous à l'aide d'une grande échelle. Une fois tous arrivés en bas, leur guide, qui indiqua se nommer Elias, les guida à travers un dédale de galeries. Certaines étaient très larges, d'autres semblaient s'étendre indéfiniment, il y en avait tant que les cinq amis se seraient perdus sans Elias. Des maisons étaient creusées dans la roche, il y avait des boutiques et des bâtiments publics, les rues étaient pleines de gens mais aussi d'animaux. C'était une véritable ville souterraine qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Partout régnait l'agitation, il semblait y avoir foule, des gens très différents les uns des autres marchaient, parlaient, travaillaient ensemble, une étrange harmonie se dégageant de l'activité de ce peuple. Tous les habitants portaient une écharpe noire avec des motifs rouges autour de leur cou. Personne ne les regardait, pourtant Joey et les autres sentaient qu'ils étaient observés par tous. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte d'ébène, que le guide ouvrit et leur fit franchir. L'intérieur semblait spacieux, les murs et les sols étaient couverts de fresques ou de tissus brodés, le mobilier d'or et de bois précieux était d'une grande beauté.

Ebahis, les cinq amis entrèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Un claquement leur indiqua alors que la porte venait de se refermer. Joey se jeta sur la poignée, mais impossible d'ouvrir. Elias les avait enfermés à clé.

En s'éveillant le lendemain matin, Yugi recut une nouvelle visite. Il s'agissait d'un couple de personnes âgées, les Matsson. Sans être à la solde d'Atemu, ils faisaient partie des notables de leur ville, et étaient très riches. La maison leur appartenait, Kina était leur servante. Les hôtes du jeune garcon lui semblèrent gentils mais un peu austères. Il fut soulagé de voir arriver sa nouvelle amie, un livre à la main, alors que le vieux couple se retirait. La brunette eut un grand sourire en lui annoncant qu'elle avait trouvé un livre de vieilles légendes égyptiennes. S'asseyant au bord du lit, elle lui lit certaines des histoires, en lui montrant les magnifiques illustrations. Après avoir parcouru la moitié du livre, elle le referma et évoqua de l'Egypte dont ses parents lui avaient parlé. Elle décrivit les coutumes, le mode de vie, les grands évènements, raconta certaines anecdotes qui les firent rire tous deux.

Puis elle en vint à parler d'elle-même, petite fille joyeuse et aventureuse, qui aimait s'inventer un monde extraordinaire plein d'aventures à vivre, dans lesquelles elle entraînait ses amis. Mais au cours d'une de ses expéditions, elle s'était perdue dans des montagnes, avec sa meilleure amie. Elles s'étaient éloignées de leurs autres camarades et ne les retrouvaient plus. Au soir, elles étaient tombées dans un petit précipice. Un rocher qui avait dégringolé et écrasait le genou de Kina l'avait paralysée pendant plusieurs heures, elle ne pouvait se porter au secours de son amie qui restait allongée, immobile, à quelques mètres d'elle. Des gens les avaient trouvées le lendemain matin, et les avaient emportées chez eux. La petite s'était évanouie en chemin. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Kina avait appris qu'on avait dû lui amputer la jambe, et que sa meilleure amie avait été tuée par la chute.

Depuis, elle était devenue triste et renfermée, préférant s'isoler pour lire et rêver plutôt que de retourner avec ses anciens amis. Elle était une élève brillante, et comme sa famille était trop pauvre pour lui payer de bonnes études, les Matsson qui avaient été informés de la situation étaient venus voir la famille. Ils avaient proposé de prendre Kina à leur service pour quelques temps, et payaient à la jeune fille sa scolarisation dans un établissement renommé. Elle allait en cours la journée puis revenait le soir s'occuper de la maison.

Yugi prit la main se son amie et lui sourit. Elle soupira, puis releva le bas de sa robe et souleva sa jambe de bois articulée, qu'elle placa sur le lit. Le jeune blond observa les rouages complexes qui assuraient à Kina un déplacement presque normal. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas courir avec cette prothèse.

Le jeune garcon enlaca l'égyptienne, et elle le serra contre elle. Yugi s'entendit alors raconter sa propre vie. Il évoqua d'abord son enfance, la perte de ses parents et sa vie avec son grand-père, puis la rencontre avec ses amis, avec Yami, leurs aventures... Puis tous les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à venir dans ce royaume, enfin ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivée.

Lorsqu'il en arriva au moment où Atemu le poursuivait dans les couloirs, comme s'il jouait un jeu sadique avec sa victime, Yugi sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne parvenait pas à continuer. Il regarda son amie quelques instants, incapable de parler, la respiration suspendue. Puis une larme glissa le long de sa joue, et il narra toute l'horreur et la douleur qui avaient suivi. D'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, il raconta chaque détail, avec l'impression qu'un flot de souffrance s'échappait de lui au fil de ses paroles. Raconter cela était comme une libération, au prix de tourments revécus un instant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, s'accrochant à Kina, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de celle-ci. Elle ne dit rien et le berca avec toute la tendresse d'une mère et d'une amie, tandis que les derniers pleurs silencieux séchaient sur les joues de Yugi.

Après avoir attendu en vain qu'on vienne les libérer, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Thea et Ickta s'étaient concertés. Ils avaient longuement discuté de tous les évènements qui étaient survenus depuis leur arrivée dans le royaume, sans que cela ne les avance pour autant. Puis ils avaient mangé un délicieux repas qui les attendait sur la table, avant d'aller se coucher, chacun dans une chambre spacieuse et aussi luxueuse que le reste de l'habitation.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient éveillés tard, mais frais et dispos. Ils étaient reposés de leurs fatigues et de leurs peurs des jours précédents. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le salon, c'était pour y découvrir un petit déjeuner tout préparé et... Elias.

Le jeune guide était nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil. Il regardait les jeunes gens sans mot dire, ne réagissant pas aux questions. Enfin, lorsque tous furent arrivés, il leur fit signe de s'installer tout autour de lui, puis ôta le tissu qui couvrait presque entièrement sa tête.

Ses yeux gris gagnait un nouvel éclat lorsqu'il était mis en valeur par sa peau mate, et une abondante chevelure noire ondulant jusqu'à ses épaules lui donnait un air presque sauvage. Il retira également sa longue veste, pour ne garder que des vêtements légers dévoilant une musculature souple sous une peau dorée par le soleil. Elias était grand et robuste, il émanait de lui une aura imposante renforcée par son regard à la fois dur et sage.

Il dévisagea les cinq amis un à un.

- « Vous avez sans doute été furieux de constater que nous ne vous laissions pas libres de vos déplacements. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, ne vous faisons pas confiance. Mon seigneur connait bien chacun d'entre vous, il vient lui aussi de cet autre monde dont le Pharaon fait venir ses sujets. Son âme est très, très ancienne... C'est un magicien puissant, mais surtout le plus grand de tous les voleurs. Il n'a qu'une rivale dans ce domaine, son ennemie mortelle, dont vous êtes les alliés.

Les jeunes gens s'entre-regardèrent. Une voleuse de talent qu'ils connaissaient? Evidemment, il s'agissait de Nhyara... Ickta baissa la tête avec un soupir douloureux.

-Je crois que votre maître n'a plus à s'inquiéter de mon mentor, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Si elle n'est pas déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est, Atemu ne tardera pas à la faire exécuter.

Elias tourna brusquement la tête vers le jeune homme, l'air surpris.

-Nhyara, morte? Cela semble incroyable... Depuis un siècle que je la combats aux côtés de mon seigneur, elle me semblait avoir la peau dure. Que s'est-il donc passé?

Ickta et les autres lui racontèrent brièvement ce qui était survenu dans le temple d'Atemu. Quand ils eurent fini, leur guide fronca les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

-Je savais qui vous étiez et que vous étiez prisonniers, notre contact nous en avait informés. Cependant, j'ignorais que le Pharaon et ses acolytes étaient à ce point dérangés mentalement... D'après ce que m'avait raconté mon seigneur, avant de changer, il était une personne sage et réfléchie, qui faisait passer le bonheur de son peuple avant le sien. Je crois bien que, même si mon maître le détestait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer également au fond.

-Ils se connaissaient? S'exclama Mai.

Elias sourit :

-Oh oui, ils se connaissaient très bien. Et vous aussi, vous savez qui est mon seigneur.

Les amis restèrent un instant interdits, puis se regardèrent.

-Bakura... murmura Thea.

-Mais oui! S'écria Joey. Il était possédé par l'esprit de ce voleur maléfique, l'ennemi d'Atemu... Je croyais qu'il était enfin libéré! Cette charogne est revenue elle aussi d'entre les morts?

Leur guide foudroya le blond du regard, lequel comprit qu'il aurait dû retenir sa langue.

-Ne vous avisez plus d'insulter mon seigneur! Tonna Elias. Il a la grande bonté de vous accueillir en hôtes de marque, et vous n'avez nullement à juger ses actes! Je pense que vous comprendrez désormais que vous devrez faire preuve du plus grand respect à l'égard de mon maître, lorsque vous aurez l'honneur de le voir!

-Oui, bien sûr, fit précipitamment Tristan. Bakura était notre ami, cela nous fera sûrement plaisir de le revoir!

Elias le regarda un instant sans mot dire, puis se leva et les salua d'un geste de la main. Saisissant ses vêtements, il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit devant lui pour laisser place à deux gardes.

-Un instant! L'interpella Mai. Avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir une chose... Qui est votre contact au palais? S'agit-il de la personne qui nous a ouvert le chemin vers la sortie?

Le guide se retourna et eut un étrange petit sourire. Puis il remit sa veste d'un geste et tourna à nouveau le dos aux prisonniers, replacant le tissu qui cachait son visage. Au moment de sortir, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui, il lanca sans un regard en arrière:

-Vous avez raison, c'était bien lui. Le fils adoptif du Pharaon Atemu. »

Yugi était assis sur son lit, pensant à ses amis. Il se sentait en bien meilleure forme après ces trois jours passés chez ses hôtes. Puisque le moment de partir approchait sans doute, il se demandait comment il allait retrouver Joey et les autres... Merinout savait-elle où ils étaient? Il n'avait pas encore revu l'étrange petite fille. Les Matsson venaient rarement le voir, sa seule vraie compagnie était celle de Kina. Il. Appréciait de plus en plus la jeune fille, qui était une amie douce et compréhensive. Il se demanda si elle pourrait l'accompagner lorsqu'il repartirait... Ce serait sans doute trop lui demander, elle ne pouvait tout quitter et abandonner ses études pour un voyage sans véritable but.

Elle entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre, portant un objet massif. Il s'apercut que c'était une grande harpe qu'elle soulevait avec difficulté. Elle la posa au milieu de la pièce, poussa un soupir de soulagement et releva la tête pour sourire au jeune garcon.

- « Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je sais jouer de cet instrument. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir d'entendre de la musique...

-Oh oui, quelle bonne idée! Tu vas me jouer de la musique égyptienne? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en entendre...

-Je suis contente d'avoir bien fait! Installe-toi, je m'y mets de suite... »

Yugi obtempéra, et Kina s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de la harpe. Elle effleura de la main l'instrument, faisant entendre un bruissement léger, puis fit courir ses doigts sur les cordes. Une musique douce s'éleva, un son de vent dans les arbres, de cascade, puis une mélodie plus forte qui entraîna Yugi dans un monde de rêve alors que le chant de Kina commencait. Les histoires contées défilaient sous les yeux de l'enfant, avec plus de force et de vie que jamais. La voix magnifique de la chanteuse le rafraîchissait et le bercait tout à la fois. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement la pureté de l'ensemble, se laissant envahir par une sensation de bien-être. Il resta longtemps ainsi, sans pouvoir dire combien de temps s'était écoulé... Jusqu'à ce que la musique décline lentement, avant de s'achever sur un dernier soupir mélodieux.

Il resta immobile, les paupières toujours closes, entendant son amie s'approcher de lui.

- « Reste ainsi, ne bouge surtout pas. Je vais chercher quelque chose... Lorsque je reviendrai, je te dirai quand tu pourras rouvrir les yeux! »

Yugi sourit, et il sentit que Kina partait du plus vite qu'elle pouvait, émettant un léger rire. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pas, il étira ses membres, avec la sensation d'avoir été délicieusement reposé par la chanson. Son amie était vraiment une chanteuse exceptionnelle... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait usage de son don pour gagner de l'argent, et se payer des études sans vivre de la charité de quelqu'un? Peut-être tout simplement les choses ne pouvaient se passer ainsi dans ce monde. Cependant, Yugi était sûr que la jeune fille méritait de voir son talent reconnu de tous, même dans un monde où l'on était si peu libre.

Il attendit longtemps, mais la jeune fille n'était pas encore revenue. Il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas entendue et elle rentrerait juste à ce moment-là. Mais rien ne venait, alors qu'il avait patienté longuement déjà. Il se redressa, tendit l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il souleva légèrement les paupières, pour constater que rien n'avait bougé depuis le départ de Kina.

Il s'assit puis appuya ses jambes sur le sol. Il n'avait pas essayé de marcher depuis son arrivée dans la maison, suivant les conseils de la petite servante ; ses pieds étaient engourdis. Il se leva cependant sans trop de peine et commenca à avancer lentement. Il alla jusqu'au couloir, lequel était vide. Il entendit alors un cri terrifié retentir.

Il se mit à courir, foncant vers la direction d'où venait le bruit. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, les couloirs le déroutaient... Mais il réussit à ne pas se perdre. Il arriva en vue d'une porte donnant visiblement vers l'extérieur. Le son des pas qui parvint jusqu'à lui était aisément reconnaissable... Kina tentait désespérément de courir, malgré sa jambe de bois qui l'en rendait incapable! Un deuxième cri se fit entendre, aussitôt interrompu. Puis, plus rien.

Il franchit la porte avec un sentiment de déchirement, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas été là pour Kina, alors qu'elle était en danger... Où se trouvait-elle, où? C'était la nuit, il ne voyait presque rien...

Un mouvement à sa droite. Il courut, écarta de la main des buissons. Devant lui... Une silhouette regardait par terre... Un corps étendu, un petit être fragile aux longs cheveux étalés sur le sol.

- « Non...

Il se jeta sur la jeune fille, écartant les mèches tombées sur le visage, effleurant les traits déformés par la peur.

-Non, non... Non! NON!

Il se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, mouillant sa bouche et sin cou, tombant sur le front mat.

-Kina! Kina, non, je suis là! Je suis avec toi...

Il leva ses yeux embués vers la silhouette immobile, qui le regardait à présent sans mot dire. Il ne la reconnaissait que trop bien. Ne le laisserait-elle donc jamais en paix?

-Ombre... Pourquoi? Que t'ai-je donc fait? Pourquoi devait-elle mourir? Pourquoi veux-tu tuer tous mes amis?

Un murmure vint lui répondre:

-Je m'appelle Oubekhet...

Et elle disparut.

L'enfant resta un instant immobile, serrant contre lui le corps de son amie. Puis il baissa à nouveau le regard. Son vêtement était souillé du sang qui coulait de la gorge tranchée. Dans sa main, la morte serrait quelque chose... Le jeune garcon dégagea doucement l'objet, et le souleva. C'était une petite sphère de cristal, dans laquelle des formes mouvantes se dessinaient. Soudain, elle s'illumina, aveuglant le blond un instant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir à travers les larmes qui glissaient à nouveau l'image de ses amis, qui parlaient avec Bakura.


	21. II La puissance des ténèbres

Keo : #enlève les trois tonnes de poussière accumulées sur la fic, puis commence à retirer les toiles d'araignées recouvrant lui-même et Sorane, mais finit par s'emmêler dedans#

Sorane : Tsss, t'as l'air malin maintenant. En même temps, voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse traîner une fic trop longtemps! Sale feignasse d'auteuse! Tu te rends compte depuis combien de temps t'avais pas fait de nouveau chapitre? Presque UN AN!!!

Darkiliane : Maaaaaais! J'avais pas le courage, pas l'inspiration, tout ca é.è

K : Y'a pas de mais qui tienne! T'as intérêt à me payer de nouveaux vêtements, les araignées sont pas exactement mes stylistes préférés.

S : Et t'as surtout intérêt à nous sortir la suite de cette fic en un temps record, oui! Faut rattraper le temps perdu, allez hop, deux chapitres par jour à partir de maintenant tout de suite!

D : Mais ca va pas O.o J'ai fait ce chapitre-là en deux jours et j'en ai déjà super marre d'écrire... Je te dis pas à quel point c'est dur de trouver ce qui va arriver ensuite! C'est ca le problème quand t'as juste prévu les grandes lignes et que t'invente le reste au fur et à mesure...

S : C'est plutôt que t'es une paresseuse de première oui! Tout ce temps que t'as pas passé à écrire des chapitres, tu peux même pas prétendre l'avoir utilisé à travailler à l'école, vu que tu trembles en attendant les résultats tellement t'as peur de t'être plantée. Tsss!

K : Avis aux gens qui lisent, vous aussi, fustigez l'auteuse! Lapidez-la avec des chips! Laissez des reviews la menacant des pires supplices si elle se remet pas au travail rapidement, parce qu'elle s'est réveillée d'accord mais va falloir la secouer quelques temps, pour être sûr qu'elle reprend le rythme...

D : Ouiiiin! Bon, chapitre aussi long que le précédent – donc plus que d'habitude – avec encore du mystère, de l'émotion, et quelques découvertes!

_**Chapitre 21: La puissance des ténèbres**_

Joey, Thea, Tristan, Mai et Ickta étaient assis en cercle. Face à eux, le grand roi des voleurs Bakura et son second Elias se concertaient à propos du récit des péripéties qu'avaient vécu le petit groupe d'amis.

Finalement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers Joey.

- « Merci pour vos renseignements, même si nous savions déjà presque tout de ce que vous nous aviez rapporté. Le cas du dragon aveugle m'intéresse particulièrement, j'aimerais avoir moi aussi une telle créature à mon service, pourvue d'yeux évidemment! Restez donc ici quelques temps, vous n'avez de toute manière nulle part où aller.

-C'est gentil, Bakura, mais nous aimerions surtout retrouver Yugi!

-J'ai des contacts discrets partout, et comme j'aimerais également avoir de ses nouvelles, je m'en occupe. En attendant, je suggère que vous suiviez la formation à laquelle ont droit tous les novices de mon organisation!

-Quoi?! Tu veux nous transformer en... En hors-la-loi?

Bakura eut un petit rire.

-Hors-la-loi, vous l'êtes déjà. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire... Et bien, après tout, pourquoi pas? Mais ce n'est pas mon objectif premier, je veux simplement vous apprendre à vous défendre, et à vous sortir seuls de situations difficiles. Nous n'allons pas venir vous sauver à chaque fois, tout de même! Et puis, avoir des réflexes et des compétences de bandit peut aussi aider à servir le bien, je te l'assure. Tu pourras augmenter ta discrétion et ton agilité.

Mai battit joyeusement des mains :

-Excellent! J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir une sorte d'acrobate. J'espère que ca ne prendra pas trop longtemps, je suis prête à travailler dur!

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Bien, Elias, va donc les présenter à leurs instructeurs! »

Son second hocha la tête, les cinq compagnons saluèrent leur hôte puis sortirent à la suite du musculeux brun. Il leur fit traverser une bonne partie de l'étrange ville souterraine, puis ils arrivèrent dans un étrange endroit, où l'on trouvait des salles d'entraînement comme des parcours à la difficulté variable, et toutes sortes de moyens pour les apprentis voleurs de se mettre à l'épreuve. Là, le chef instructeur nommé Bokdar les accueillit d'une grande bourrade dans le dos qui manqua envoyer Joey dans le décor. Il leur apprit qu'ils allaient commencer un entraînement intensif de cinq heures par jour pendant une semaine, avant de passer à huit heures par jour pendant une autre semaine, avec de surcroît des lecons théoriques. Ensuite, on passerait aux choses sérieuses!

Le soir même, en s'écroulant dans leur lit, les membres douloureux et à moitié morts de fatigue, les jeunes gens se demandèrent avec appréhension ce que pouvait bien signifier « les choses sérieuses »...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yugi avait allongé le corps de Kina sur son propre lit, et la bercait doucement en pleurant depuis des heures. Fouillant la maison à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à soigner son amie s'il n'était pas trop tard, il était tombé avec horreur sur les cadavres de ses généreux hôtes. Les Matsson rejoignaient le nombre grandissant des victimes d'Ombre... Alias Oubekhet.

Et il avait bien dû finir par admettre que Kina était partie à jamais, elle aussi. Il ne l'avait connue que quelques jours, et pourtant, il se sentait le coeur tellement déchiré... Il était complètement seul.

Il tressaillit en entendant un craquement derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une voix le cloua sur place... Une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- « Tu vas devoir la laisser là. Un corps est encombrant à transporter, tu n'as pas le temps de l'enterrer convenablement, et il n'est pas question pour toi de rester plus longtemps.

Yugi lanca un regard incrédule à Marek.

-Comment est-ce que...

-J'ai fait surveiller plusieurs maisons de gens aux esprits indépendants, un de mes espions a entendu cette jeune fille crier. Il s'est approché et t'a vu l'emporter dans la maison, il m'a prévenu aussitôt.

-Oh. Tu... Tu ne peux pas m'aider à enterrer Kina? Je ne veux pas la laisser comme ca...

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pris une grande escorte avec moi, ce ne serait pas discret. Et il faudrait au moins une demi-heure pour creuser la tombe, la refermer, faire une petite cérémonie, or tu dois venir immédiatement.

-Avec toi? Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance?

-Tu crois peut-être avoir le choix? Merinout est retenue au palais, un voisin des Matsson a rapporté à la garde royale qu'il se passait de drôles de choses, ils sont déjà en route. Viens. »

Yugi lanca un regard de regret à son amie défunte, et lui posa un baiser sur le front, avant de se détacher d'elle lentement. Il se forca à détourner les yeux et à sortir à la suite de Marek, serrant dans sa main la petite sphère de Kina dans laquelle des images défilaient.

Dehors, deux hommes les attendaient. Marek leur dit quelques mots en égyptien puis saisit le bras de Yugi, et tous se mirent à marcher rapidement vers une ruelle. Ils entendaient au loin le bruit de nombreux hommes qui approchaient en courant, sans doute la garde royale, et pressèrent le pas. Ouvrant une porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une étrange salle aux murs recouverts de runes, avec un cercle magique au centre. Ils se placèrent sur celui-ci, Marek traca dans les airs un symbole, et les mécanismes arcaniques de la salle s'activèrent pour les téléporter dans un halo de lumière aveuglant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux autres dures journées d'entraînement étaient passées. Joey et les autres étaient moulus, brisés, fourbus. Bokdar s'était avéré un instructeur compétent mais surtout extrêmement exigeant, et avare de moments de repos! Seule la pensée que Yugi était sans doute en danger et qu'ils devaient être capables de le secourir leur avait donné la force de continuer. Mais ils craignaient de ne plus tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme...

Joey, si épuisé qu'il arrivait à peine à discerner ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, avait passé de longues minutes sous une douche chaude à délasser ses muscles raidis. Il était ensuite resté dans la cabine fermée, après avoir coupé le jet d'eau, restant appuyé contre la paroi à souffler un peu en paix. Au moment où il avait voulu sortir, la porte s'était ouverte et il était tombé nez-à-nez avec... Mai autant habillée que lui, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

Tous deux étaient aussitôt devenus rouge brique et avaient détourné le regard aussi vite que possible. La jeune fille s'était drapée dans une serviette en vitesse, et en avait tendu une à l'aveugle à son ami, avant de s'excuser, très gênée :

- « Je suis vraiment désolée... Tu as laissé la porte ouverte, je n'entendais rien, et je voulais me laver...

-Ce n'est rien! Je suis tellement épuisé que je n'ai pas dû faire attention. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû vérifier que j'avais mis le verrou. Tu peux prendre ta douche, j'ai fini! »

Le blond désormais présentable sortit de la douche, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son amie, encore plus ravissante que d'habitude dans cette serviette de bain bleue qui ne recouvrait qu'avec peine ses charmantes courbes. Lorsqu'elle s'avanca vers la cabine, une sorte de vertige envahit Joey, qui dut se retenir à elle pour ne pas tomber... Et se retrouva le visage tout près de celui de Mai, son regard plongé dans les magnifiques yeux violets de la jeune fille. Ce fut sans doute encore la fatigue qui lui fit courber la tête, sa bouche venant se poser sur une autre, à la douceur insoupconnée.

L'épuisement mental, probablement, qui poussa Mai à ne pas le repousser et même à passer ses bras autour du jeune homme, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre...

L'envie de chasser les idées noires et de partager un moment rare ensemble, peut-être, qui les fit doucement reculer dans la cabine, pour savourer plus intensément leur premier et plus beau baiser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yugi restait silencieux, assis dans le fauteuil tandis que Marek et ses sous-fifres discutaient, de retour au camp rebelle. L'enfant contemplait la sphère de cristal trouvée dans la main de Kina. L'objet ne montrait plus ses amis, à présent, mais des scènes de la vie quotidienne des habitants du royaume. C'était instructif, il pouvait constater que leur mode de vie tenait beaucoup de celui de l'Egypte Antique, comme on pouvait s'en douter, mais avec des variantes en fonction de l'origine de chaque famille. Il y avait de tout, des Japonais, des Américains, des Allemands, des Camerounais, des Francais, des Algériens, des Néo-Zélandais, des Brésiliens, et bien plus encore... Même si les Egyptiens formaient à eux seuls un tiers de la population.

Entendant son nom, il releva la tête. Marek lui parlait.

- « Je sais que tu dois être choqué, mais j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Essaye de répondre du mieux que tu peux. Pour commencer, je présume que ce nouveau meurtre doit être l'oeuvre d'Ombre, encore une fois... Tu la connais, je sais que tu l'as vue dans mon camp, avant de fuir en me prenant ma grande prêtresse.

Sans répliquer au ton un peu acerbe de son interlocuteur, l'enfant soupira tristement.

-C'est bien elle, et Kina n'est pas sa seule victime ce soir. Elle a aussi tué les Matsson, les maîtres de maison. Ah, et puis... Ombre m'a parlé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Oubekhet.

Yugi ne se serait jamais attendu à voir Marek pâlir ainsi à la seule mention de ce nom, puis se pencher sur lui brusquement et lui saisir les épaules, en serrant un peu trop fort. Il semblait violemment ému.

-Ou... Bekhet? Ca n'est pas possible... pas elle! Tu as bien entendu? Elle devait mentir!

-Elle ne parlait pas très fort, mais plutôt distinctement. Je pense bien que c'était ca... Pourquoi?

-Oubekhet ne peut pas être Ombre! C'est impossible, c'est tout...

Un des seconds du chef rebelle intervint :

-C'est un ancien nom égyptien, il y a sûrement plusieurs personnes à le porter. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit justement elle.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de calmer Marek, qui reprit un peu de couleur et lâcha Yugi, le laissant masser ses épaules sur lesquelles il découvrirait plus tard des marques rouges. Le jeune garcon regarda son vis-à-vis avec étonnement, se demandant qui pouvait bien être l'Oubekhet qui le troublait tant, mais décida de laisser ses questions à plus tard.

-Bien, fit Marek... Ce n'est pas notre assassine favorite qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui, même si son cas devra bien être réglé un jour ou l'autre. Une autre affaire doit passer avant, et je suis sûr que Yugi sera heureux de nous aider. Il semblerait que le Pharaon dispose d'une nouvelle arme qu'il fait garder dans une salle spéciale. Or, non seulement nous n'allons certainement pas le laisser devenir plus puissant encore, mais nous risquons d'avoir bien besoin d'une nouvelle source de pouvoir nous aussi...

-Vous aider? Je ne vois pas à quoi je pourrais bien servir... Et après ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Mais... Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester sans rien faire, si mes amis sont encore là-bas. Bien... Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je ne suis pas très fort, mais je ferai mon possible.

-Parfait! Mieux vaut opérer de nuit. C'est bientôt le matin, nous allons donc passer cette journée à faire les préparatifs, et toi à te reposer. Pas la peine de discuter, et tu connais le chemin... »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quatrième journée d'entraînement. Plus intéressante que les autres, et beaucoup plus dangereuse : Bokdar leur avait mis entre les mains des armes, afin qu'ils s'habituent à les manier. Ils avaient assez rapidement trouvé leur préférence. Joey se débrouillait bien au marteau – ce qui avait rappelé aux autres, avec des éclats de rire, la prestation du blond en homme préhistorique avec massue – et Tristan avec la fronde, Thea avait un don pour tirer à l'arc, Mai regardait son fouet presque avec affection. Seul Ickta hésitait encore, mais l'instructeur lui avait dit qu'il valait toujours mieux prendre son temps pour découvrir l'arme qui vous était la mieux adaptée.

Ils avaient fait de nouveaux exercices avec bien plus d'enthousiasme que les jours précédents. Plus d'étirements et de musculation, enfin ils apprenaient les rudiments de l'art du combat! Evidemment, on ne formait pas des experts en un jour, mais ils sentaient que leurs efforts finiraient par être couronnés de succès. Ils étaient toujours aussi fatigués ce soir-là en rentrant dans leurs appartements, mais presque joyeux, plus confiants en l'avenir.

Ils avaient eu droit au dîner à une visite d'Elias. Celui-ci leur avait parlé de l'endroit où ils vivaient et des activités de leur organisation.

Bakura était arrivé en ce monde peu après sa création, presque en même temps que Marek et Nhyara. Il avait rapidement trouvé des recrues en ce royaume encore chaotique et monté une bande de brigands qui volait et pillait les richesses soit venues d'un autre monde, soit créées en même temps que ce petit univers. En quelques décennies, Bakura et sa bande étaient devenus de plus en plus puissants et organisés, à un tel point qu'ils avaient décidé de créer leur propre état indépendant, le royaume des voleurs. En trente ans, ils avaient bâti cinq grandes cités souterraines, dont la capitale, immense, était la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. Elle avait nom Pi-Bakura, à la fois par dérision et en signe de la suprématie des voleurs sur ce territoire, qu'ils considéraient réellement comme un autre pays, le leur. Evidemment, les sujets du Pharaon et Atemu lui-même refusaient de reconnaître la souveraineté des bandits sur cette portion de territoire, mais peu importait au peuple voleur l'opinion des autres : ils avaient toujours réussi à repousser les armées royales tentant de faire place nette. D'autres hors-la-loi de tout poil avaient tenté de suivre l'exemple de Bakura, mais ce dernier était resté le plus puissant, notamment parce que sa bande comportait de puissants magiciens capables de neutraliser momentanément les sphères de visualisation, interdisant aux hommes du Pharaon de voir les cambriolages par ce moyen de surveillance magique.

Aujourd'hui, les cités étaient prospères, et l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de ce monde. Les brigands ne craignaient pas grand-chose, si ce n'était les étranges phénomènes qui frappaient tout le pays depuis quelques temps, et la concurrence de Nhyara dans le cambriolage. Seule ou avec l'aide d'Ickta, elle était capable de damer le pion à toute une équipe de voleurs professionnels sur certains gros coups! Bakura avait d'ailleurs clairement signifié au petit groupe d'amis que, si jamais il y avait encore une chance de sauver la magicienne, il les laisserait faire sans lever le petit doigt. Puisqu'elle était si maligne, elle n'avait qu'à se secourir toute seule, après tout...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yugi s'éveilla au coucher du soleil du lendemain soir. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa tente, Marek était là avec quelques hommes.

Encore une fois, ils utilisèrent l'étrange mécanisme de téléportation que les rebelles semblaient avoir mis au point, pour se retrouver non loin du palais.

Ils avancèrent rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'à un point peu élevé de la muraille. Là, Marek ordonna à Yugi de grimper sur son dos, puis lui et ses hommes sortirent des grappins qu'ils utilisèrent pour monter le long des murs. Malgré le poids de l'enfant, le chef rebelle allait aussi vite que les autres. Yugi put ensuite constater l'efficacité des hommes de main de Marek qui éliminèrent les gardes sans qu'un cri d'alarme ne fût poussé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une porte menant vers l'intérieur, laquelle porte fut ouverte avant même qu'il ne la touche. Dans l'obscurité, Yugi discerna une petite silhouette qui les précéda encore pendant une bonne partie du chemin, sans qu'ils ne rencontrent personne d'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls ensuite, mais Marek semblait savoir où aller. Ils avancèrent encore dans l'apparent labyrinthe des couloirs obscurs, éliminant quelques gardes malchanceux, puis le chef finit par stopper le reste de la troupe du bras. A quelques pas devant eux se trouvait une massive porte faite d'un étrange métal noir, avec des gravures dorées.

- « Yugi, c'est à toi. »

L'enfant le regarda avec incompréhension. Que devait-il faire? Il n'avait pas de clé, ni de mot de passe... Son vis-à-vis l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à avancer, et le garcon obtempéra finalement.

A son approche, des runes qu'il ne pouvait voir auparavant se mirent à briller, irradiant une faible lumière blanche. Sur chaque battant de la double porte, il y avait une empreinte de main. Yugi y apposa précautionneusement ses doigts.

Presque aussitôt après, une aura noire se forma autour de ses mains, et des filaments d'ombre en jaillirent pour aller se fixer sur la porte, puis se glisser dans l'interstice entre les deux battants. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent lentement dans un grondement, révélant une salle si emplie de lumière que l'enfant en fut aveuglé quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le Magicien des Ténèbres foncer sur lui, l'air menacant.

Yugi leva la main dans un geste dérisoire pour se protéger, et une sphère ténébreuse jaillit de ses doigts, venant frapper le monstre en plein coeur. Puis une deuxième. Enfin, d'autres filaments d'ombre se créèrent et vinrent ligoter le magicien.

Alors que l'enfant regardait, ébahi, sa créature préférée inconsciente, il sentit une main lui presser l'épaule pour attirer son attention sur autre chose. Au centre de la salle, des fils de ténèbres s'attaquaient à un gigantesque cristal bleu, dans lequel on devinait une silhouette emprisonnée. Yugi fit un pas, puis un autre, tendant la main jusqu'à effleurer du doigt la pierre. Une fissure se créa à l'endroit qu'il touchait, le cristal s'assombrissant, se fendant rapidement avant d'éclater en mille morceaux.

L'enfant n'eut que le temps de saisir entre ses bras la prisonnière avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, l'enserrant de toutes ses faibles forces, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe une fois encore. Elle releva la tête, tremblant de tous ses membres, mais réussit à lui adresser un sourire.

Yugi sentit une larme lui échapper, puis enfouit son visage dans la douce crinière rouge, respirant le parfum apaisant de Nhyara.


End file.
